We Are Simply, Bade
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Jade/Beck oneshots. Some based off episodes, others based off the top of my head.
1. The Hamburger

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I beg, Dan will never ever give me Victorious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: The Hamburger<strong>_

Tori was a tad - no. Very nervous. Peeking around the purple curtain, she eyed the crowd of little kids sitting in front of the large stage, waiting for a live performance. These kids wanted the Waga Fuffels, and they were probably nowhere near being the Waga Fuffels.

Her eyes searched around till she spotted her crazy teacher. "Sikowitz!" she called, and when his eyes turned to her, she waved for him to come back "Sikowitz!" she called again. He cleared his throat, turning to look at the man he was speaking too "One second." she heard him go, before she went back behind the curtain to wait for him.

She held a giant cherry close to herself as he came around the curtain "You guys ready?" he questioned her.

"Almost," she started "Everyones changing into their costumes." she smiled.

His eyes moved to the clipboard in his hand "Fantastic." he said as he wrote something down.

She gave a smile "And Andre wrote us a really great little kid song." she held a flashdrive out to Sikowitz, who seemed a bit tentative to take it from her

"It's not the one Robbie left on my voicemail about broken glass is it?" he asked her with a stern look. She could only imagine the reaction he had when he heard that crazy song. What was wrong with Robbie?

Her face show'd annoyance at just the thought of that stupid song "No." she adjusted the cherry in her hands again "It's really cute." she reassured her teacher. He nodded.

"Excelent." he started to write something else down onto his clipboard, his eyes watching her "It's a very nice thing you guys are doing here." he told her before looking to his clipboard.

She smiled "Yeah, yeah.." her eyes zoned off for a bit before moving back to him "A thousand bucks right?"

"Indeed." he started to write more on his clipboard, and Tori wondered what it was that he could be writing down. Maybe something about Coconuts? He was crazy enough to probably do that.

She heard footsteps, and turned her head some to see Cat making her way over to them.

"Hey." the red head seemed out of breath as she stopped in front of Tori "You better come help Jade." she said.

Tori's eyebrows furrowed together, what could Jade possibly need help with? And Tori's help to top it off "With what?" she asked.

Cat sighed, shaking her head a little "She can't get her boobs in the hamburger." she told them.

'Oh my god...' Tori thought to herself as she looked at the red head.

"Pardon?" Sikowitz asked, looking at Cat, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Just.." Tori sighed "We'll be ready in ten minutes." she told Sikowitz before taking hold of Cat's hand and running off, leaving their confused teacher.

* * *

><p>Beck was getting ready to get into his hot dog costume when he heard quick foot steps. He turned slightly to look over his shoulder to see Tori and Cat rushing to the bathroom "What's wrong?" Andre questioned, already in his spagetti costume.<p>

The girls stopped to look at each other, and then looked back to the guys "We just have a small problem.." Tori stated.

Andre raised his eyebrow "Problem?"

"Jade can't fit her boobs in the hamburger." Cat said, though she gave a tiny giggle at the thought of it now that she thought it over. "One time my brother -" she started up, but Beck cut her off before she could go off on one of her crazy 'My brother' stories.

"I'll go help her. You guys get in your costumes." He told them, walking to the bathroom. "But Beck that's the girls-" Tori stopped her sentence as he walked into the bathroom anyways.

"My brother walked into the girls bathroom before.." Cat started to play with her hair "Some angry mom started beating him up with her purse."

* * *

><p>Jade gave an angry groan, slamming her hands onto the hamburger costume that refused to allow her breasts inside. "Stupid hamburger." she said kicking it.<p>

She heard a chuckle, and felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Having problems?" his breath brushed against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands moved to pry his arms away from her waist "No." she snapped at him before turning around to face him.

A smirk came to his face as his brown eyes met her blue ones. "Not from what Cat said."

Her eyes narrowed at him "Yeah well Cat doesn't know what she's talking about half the time." she said before turning back to hamburger costume. Why of all food did she get stuck with a hamburger?

Beck's eyes couldn't help travel over his girlfriends body, the black spandex was tight around her body, and showed her curves off well. His eyes focused on her ass.

"Why did I get stuck with this stupid hamburger?" she kicked it again and he quickly pulled her away from it before she ruined her costume before they even got on stage.

She sighed, snuggling into his side. His arm wrapped around her waist, tilting his head enough to kiss her hair.

"Why don't we get you into this hamburger." he said moving over to the hamburger costume.

She gave a smile, the smile that was his and no one elses. She kissed his cheek as a thank you, before they both attempted to try and get Jade into her hamburger costume.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you guys think<p> 


	2. Your Cheerleader Neighbour

_**Chapter Two: Your Cheerleader Neighbour**_

"Shut it Vega!" Jade snapped before slamming her fingers onto the keys of Beck's laptop, turning off the video chat that he had up.

Beck sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the background on his laptop "Now, you didn't have to do that Jade." he said looking to her. The way his eyes stared at her was calm and soothing, trying to calm her down. But she was in her zone, her boyfriend just made her feel so dumb for getting jealous over some annoying little nine year old girl.

"Yes, I did." she stated crossing her arms. He rolled his eyes, giving a small chuckle "You could have waited for me and Tori to get done our project before you decided to close out of my video chat."

Her eyes narrowed at him, and oh how he now regretted what he just said "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you? You and that thing spending hours working on some stupid little project."

"Well, if it gets me a decent grade.. Yeah I wouldn't mind." he joked.

"Well then, why don't you just break up with me if that's how you feel?" she snapped standing up. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Jade, we're working on a project. A project that Cat and Andre are also a part of. We all want a good grade." he tried to calm her down. Standing up he placed his hands on her upper arms, his brown eyes staring deep into her blue ones, which right now looked gray, like an incoming storm.

"And on another note Beck, why didn't you tell me your neighbour was nine years old?" she started on a different subject.

"You never gave me the chance to explain." he tried to tell her, but her lips just pouted out in that 'I'm mad at you, but I'm just giving this look for you to kiss me' way. Well, that was his way of describing the look she was giving him. His eyes rolled over her lips, and he craved bad to press his own to hers.

"You made me look like an idiot, in front of Vega of all people!" she snapped, finally sitting back down. He smiled, his hand moving to ruffle up her hair, which resulted in her shouting his name and her hands to move and bat his hand away from her hair.

He moved to the small kitchen in his RV, opening the tiny refrigerator and his eyes scanning it's contents for something to drink. Jade's eyes watched him, her fingers playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"Your not an idiot." he said as he made his way back to her, plopping himself down to sit next to her, his arm instinctively moving around her and his hand resting on her shoulder. And just like always, her head made it's way to rest on his shoulder.

"Tell me you love me." she said, her eyes looking at his face.

He brought the cold soda to his mouth, taking a long sip, trying to drag it out and see what she would do. She waited, but he knew her patients were wearing thin. Jade was never very patient.

Finally she snatched the soda away from his mouth, and he heard some of the contents spill out and hit the floor of his RV. He opened his mouth to protest whatever she was going to do next, he wanted to see where that spilled so he didn't step in it later. But his face was pulled to hers "Beckette." she said in a warning tone.

He chuckled, kissing his girlfriends lips "I love you."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss him back. In which their kiss soon turned into a make out session. Which some how lead to Jade pulling herself onto his lap.

His hands rested on her hips, and he heard a noise on his laptop go off. Which was probably Tori, Andre or Cat trying to reach him again to continue their project. But he was getting too turned on by the way his girlfriend leaned her body into his. How her hand moved to tangle into his hair. How her tounge tried to dominate his.

Another noise on his laptop went off, and he swore he felt and heard Jade growl against his mouth, before she pulled away from the kiss. She leaned back, which caused her lower body to press harder against his, and oh how hard his cock was right now.

He watched her through half lidded eyes, watched as she tried to shut off his laptop so that they wouldn't kept getting interupted by someone trying to chat with him.

Once she had successfully shut off his laptop, her hungry blue eyes turned back to him. One of her hands snaking it's way under his shirt, the other one grabbing his jaw and pulling his mouth back to hers.

Yeah.. Screw that project right now. All he could think about was this moment. It was only them, and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews on Chapter One, Please review and let me know what you think of Chapter Two.<p> 


	3. After Prome Weekend

_**Chapter Three: After Prome Weekend**_

When Beck arrived home to his RV, he already knew he'd be expecting his girlfriend to be there. The entire time he was in Canada he went over different scenario's that would somehow come up from him being gone.

Some involved them having wild make out sessions after she scolded him on leaving her alone with Tori and the gang. Others involved her actually causing physical pain on him.

But what he didn't expect, was to find his girlfriend passed out on his bed. A discarded crown on the floor of his RV, and a nice view of her legs thanks to the beautiful blue dress she wore.

She was curled up in a tight ball, and he was curious if her make up was all messy from sleeping without wiping her make up off, or if maybe she had been crying and her make up had run with her tears?

He kicked off his boots, and discarded his jacket next to the crown, which he was curious about, but he wanted to check on his girl first.

Shaking her shoulders gently, he brought his mouth near her ear "Babe," he whispered as he shook her again. This maybe wasn't the best thing to do, wake her up. And he'd probably get a slap or something for 'waking her up to rudely'. But he'd rather regret it later then now.

Her eyelashes fluttered open, and he had to keep himself from getting lost in thoes gorgeous blue eyes when she titled her head some to look at him.

"Hey babe." he greeted her, running his fingers through her dark locks. One thing he did not miss while he was in Canada was how rude she could be to everything and everyone. But he missed her in general, and sometimes wished he had stayed and just been in her presence then went off with his dad.

"You know Beck. You could have waited till after I was done cutting Vega up with my scissors to wake me up." was the first thing he was greeted with.

A chuckle left him, as he moved to curl up behind her, pulling her back hard against his chest. "Sorry." he apologized, nuzzling his face into her hair.

She smelled like Jade. And of course, you all are probably like 'Jade smells like Jade?'. Well yes. Jade always smelled like vanilla, with sometimes a hint of hazel nut, depending on what coffee she had last.

"How were things while I was gone?" he asked her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. But her body seemed to spring to life as she quickly shot up, her eyes narrowed at him. Signs show that he apparently missed a lot of good, or bad stuff while he was gone.

"You know Hollywood Arts had a Prome?" she said, making quotation marks with her fingers when she said 'prome'. His eyebrow raised at what she said.

"Prome?"

"Oh yes, a stupid Prooome." she rolled her eyes before sliding out of his bed to now angrily pace in front of it.

"Babe, what is a pr-" he slowly sat up, watching her angrily mumble things together, he caught a few words. Tori, Prome, Saturday.

Oh Tori, what have you done now? he thought as he stood up to try and calm down his girlfriend. He took her shoulders, stopping her from pacing his small RV. "Slow down, what did Tori do?" his hand went to tilt her chin up. His eyes meeting hers.

The emotions he could see in her eyes almost broke his heart. There was anger there, but he caught the jealousy and hurt that was hidden behind her rage. She took in a deep breath, her hands running over her blue dress.

"Tori had a stupid Prome on Saturday." she crossed her arms, her lips pouted out. He wanted to chuckle at how adorable she looked right now, but he wanted to find out the rest and chuckling would only fuel her anger.

"Didn't you have an art project this Saturday?" he thought her eye almost twitched as she laughed, shoving his hands away from her shoulders.

"I was, till that stupid.. THING, decided to have a dumb ol' Prome!" she snapped. Her rage was ablaze now as she turned to kick the crown that still lay on his floor. He watched it hit the wall of the RV, so glad that the force of her kick didn't cause the crown to find itself a new home inside the wall.

"Oh, and you wanna hear the best part of her stupid Prome?" she asked him with another laugh, as she walked over to the crown and started stomping on it with her heels. His eyes widened as he watched her break it into multiple pieces.

"I, was prome queen." she snorted, her blue eyes turning to him. He wasn't sure what to say. Until she said the next part "And she made Doug prome king."

"Doug? As in Doug the Diaper guy?" he asked. He'd seen adds before of this guy. He'd even heard crazy stories of thing's he's done at parties he was hired too. Pool parties where people found discarded giant diapers floating around. If parties contained alcohol, 10 out of 1 Doug would either have knocked up some teenage girl or attempted to get in some young girls pants.

"Did he-" he was cut off when she walked to him, her anger finally seemed to die away and now the jealousy and hurt was there in clear view. He could tell she was trying to hold back sobs. His girlfriend wasn't the same at his RV as she was at school. This was when he saw her girlfriend through every emotion.

"He tried to have sex with me Beck." her voice was tiny as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. His eyes widened, and he pulled her a little away from him to look at her face.

Her eyes were focused though on his shoes, on her hands that wanted to tear at the fabric of her dress. On anything but Beck's face, she didn't want to see his reaction.

"I paid him for trying to ruin the prome, and then he asked if he could get a kiss from the prome queen. And I said no. So then he tried to touch me. Beck, this creep tried to get all on me and I.. " she stopped, biting at her bottom lip.

Now it was Beck's turn to be angry and jealous. He stared intently at her, waiting for her to finish whatever she was going to say.

"I shoved him away from me, and then I stomped on his nuts." she finished. He was a bit proud now, with the heels she had on, he was pretty sure Doug the Diaper Guy would be hurting for some time. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him.

He ran his hand through her hair, rocking some as he tried to comfort her. "Want me to talk to Tori about it later?" he asked her. She shook her head no.

"Kiss me?" she asked looking up at him. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her mouth. Maybe next time he went to Canada, he'd take his Jade with him.

* * *

><p>I'm kinda iffy on this chapter. I've wanted to do a oneshot for Prome for awhile, just with Beck not in that episode I had to really think on how to bring him in. Let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	4. Jade Dumps Beck

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Victorious, nor do I own the song Worldwide

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Jade Dumps Beck<strong>_

Her eyes were narrowed at him, the flames of rage could be easily read in thoes gorgeous blue eyes of hers. He could feel Tori's eyes on him, before she looked to Jade. They were both nervous at what Jade would do next, she was lost in her jealous rage moment.

"Alright, you know what?" she threw her hands up. Beck's eyes focused on her. Why did she have to be so difficult over who he was friends with?

"Tell me what."

Tori's eyes widened, and she placed her hand on Jade's arm.

"No, no don't tell him what." she panicked, hoping to stop Jade before something serious happened. But her words were just ignored, her eyes watching Jade's hand as the girl pointed to Beck and then herself.

"We're done." Oh she didn't. Tori was just imagining that right? Jade didn't just break up with Beck. No it's just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream.

"Jade?" she removed her hand from Jade's arm. She wanted to shake the girl. She wanted to shake herself. Make this stop.

Beck's eyebrow's raised as he looked at his.. ex? girlfriend.

"So your breaking up with me?" he asked.

"No no no no she's not." Tori's eyes watched Beck, how was he taking this? He looked so calm, like it didn't affect him at all that his girlfriend was breaking up with him.

Jade's heart broke at her words, but her anger kept her rage ablaze. She nodded her head, licking her lips before she spoke.

"Yeah, I am." she finished before she started to walk away from the two. Now Beck could be with his little 'Alyssa' or Tori for all she cared.

"Oh she is." Tori whimpered looking away.

Beck turned to watch the retreating back of the girl he loved. "You're being ridiculous."

Jade almost chuckled, turning to walk backwards.

"What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" she snapped before turning the corner and out of Beck's view.

His hand ran through his hair. His face didn't show it, but inside he wanted to scream. To punch a locker or two. To wish Alyssa hadn't texted him and got him into this mess. He felt peoples eyes on him. Girl's who already caught word of his break up. Guys who would now be jealously looking at the now single Beck as he caught the attention of every, and any girl.

Tori's hand found itself on his upper arm, her eyes watching him. Waiting for how he'd react. But he just stood there, staring at the spot he had last seen his Jade.

"Beck?" her voice questioned. He looked at her, and she could see no emotion in his eyes. It was like he was dead. Just a lifeless body. But he quickly replaced it. He was a good actor. He shrugged off her hand.

"It's better this way." he said before he started to walk away. Tori sighed, pulling out her phone.

_'Errgg! Nothing worse than being sucked into a fight between a BF & GF - hate it.'_

* * *

><p><em>Wait a minute before you tell me anything<em>

_How was your day?_

_'Cause I been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

Beck had barely gotten any sleep that night. His head had been going off about the past 2 years. The times he spent with Jade. Maybe he was right, maybe it was better this way? It was definately less stress on him. He could talk to any girl he wanted to now. Hang out anywhere without her constant asking him where he was, or who he was with.

Becides, when had Jade last done something good for him? It was always him getting her birthday presents. Always him getting her coffee in the morning. Always him giving her compliments. Maybe she hadn't been as focused on the relationship as he had been.

He pulled out his cellphone, looking at the last text he had gotten.

_From: Alyssa_

_Hey Beck, wanna grab something to eat for lunch?_

He smiled, texting something back real quick before making his way to Sikowitz class. He would go grab something to eat with Alyssa. He wanted to hang out with his females friends. And now he had all the time in the world to do that.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<em>

_That know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

He saw her waiting at his locker. He could tell from the way she had no make up on that she had been crying. She was chewing on her lip, a nervous habit he had noticed through the two years that they had been dating.

"Jade." he said with a nod before kneeling down to open up his transparent locker. He heard rustling as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Can we talk?" she asked him.

His eyes looked up to her, waiting for her to speak.

She sighed, pushing hair behind her ear. "I want to get back together." she told him.

He chuckled, shaking his head some as he put some books into his locker. Standing up, he shook his head no.

"No Jade, this is what you wanted." he told her. He watched her eyes, watched them widen in shock when he told her no. He watched her eyes water up as the emotions filled her that he had just rejected her. He swore he almost saw her lip quiver.

"Whatever." it was suppose to come out mean, Jade like. But it came out almost small, the voice of the Jade he knew when she'd go to him when she was upset over losing a role. Or when her father hadn't been there on her birthday. The Jade that only he knew.

She quickly stomped away. He regretted turning her down. But it was better this way. Wasn't it?

* * *

><p><em>And I can hardly take another goodbye<em>

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

There was a knock on the door of his RV. He smiled at the little old woman as she made her way to the door "Who is it?" she called.

"I know thats you Beck!" he heard a voice outside his door yell. That didn't sound like Jade.. It was more like.. Tori?

Consuela opened the door, looking at Tori before she scuttled out of his RV.

"Thanks Consuela!" he called with a wave.

"De nada!" she called back to him, and he watched her wobble her way to her truck.

His eyes then looked to Tori, smiling as he leaned against the door frame to give her enough room to come inside "Enter."

He was a bit surprised to see Tori there, did they have a project to work on? 'Maybe she's here because of Jade?' an inner voice asked him. But he shook his head. Jade didn't like Tori. She'd never ask Tori to come to him.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, wherever the wind blows me<em>

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

He stormed into the school the next day. How could Jade just send Tori to his RV, and expect him to go back out with her because Tori told him to? Oh how naive she was. He rolled his eyes, moving to his locker.

He saw her standing at Tori's locker. Waiting for the other girl to arrive to find out if he had said yes or no. Her eyes locked to his when she saw him walk in, before looking away quickly. 'It's better this way.' his mind reminded himself.

But his heart called out to her. His hands felt cold, as if waiting for the warmth of her's to come warm them up. Better this way? Yeah right.

Tori huffed as she walked into school. Her eyes first went to seek out Jade, who wasn't at her locker. Where was Jade? looking around a bit more, she spotted the girl waiting for her.

"Well, do I have a boyfriend or don't I?" Jade questioned Tori as she went to open her locker. Tori ran a hand through her hair. This school year was going to be long, and annoying if she had to go back and forth between Beck and Jade to try to fix this relationship for Jade.

* * *

><p><em>Always remember, girl, you're mine<em>

He raised a brow when he spotted Jade and Tori outside his RV. Jade was banging on one window, while Tori was banging on the door to his RV. They were screaming something. But they were screaming so much, and he heard something coming from inside his RV. What was going on?

He quickly made his way over to the two girls. Stopping next to Tori he raised a brow as he listened more closely to the girls scream his name in horror.

"What is going on?" he questioned.

Tori quickly turned away from the door to look at his, her and Jade's eyes widened at the sight of him, and Tori even screamed as if she had just spotted a ghost.

"Beck?" Jade screamed as if surprised to see him. This was his RV right? Or did he get lost on his way to his parents house.

"How can you be out here?" Tori asked

"Your in there being mauled by a dog!" Jade added.

Did she just say dog?

"Dog? My dads in there!" he yelled pointing at the window. He looked to see the shadow of his dad, and went to the door to open it and help out his dog. But oh wow! That was a big dog.

"Whoa! Thats a big dog!" he yelled to the two girls. How did a dog get into his RV in the first place?

* * *

><p>She was in mid sentence, rambling about a dog, and Tori. But he was wasn't listening to most of it, his eyes were watching her lips as she talked. It definately wasn't better this way. Her being away from him was like he was a balloon slowly losing air. He grabbed her hands, stoping the wild hand movements she was making as she talked.<p>

He bent to capture her mouth with his own. He missed the taste of her lips. He felt her hands rest on his shoulders as she kissed him in return. It was a heated kiss, and like that she was forgiven.

Pulling away, he smiled. Her face in that moment was gentle, her eyes almost shining as she looked at him.

"You love me again."

He wanted to chuckle at how silly she was. They had been dating for two years and 11 months, how could he stop loving her after getting to know his Jade for that long?

"Who said I stopped?"

* * *

><p>I definately wanted to try to do a Beck's side of the episode Jade Dumps Beck, so here's my attempt. Let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	5. Lighting & Fatty Lump

**Author's Note:** I wanted to get the part of this episode where Jade got shocked when they were working on the lighting, but I figured it'd probably be a bit short. So I put that part and a part with the fatty lump into this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Lighting &amp; Lumpy Fat<strong>_

"Cat, you just shocked me!" Jade cried from where she stood on her ladder. She painfully looked at her hand, it hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry!" Cat cried from up on the catwalk. Jade sighed, climbing down from the ladder. Did Cat have a hearing problem? She told her not to turn the light on, and yet she did.

She clutched her hand to her chest, the other one running through her hair as she stormed off to get away from Cat before she decided to shock her again. She heard Beck telling something to Tori about the Turbojet, before she heard his quick strides as he followed after her.

"You okay?" he asked her. She turned to look at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" she kind of snapped it at him, but her hand was in so much pain right now, and she was annoyed with having to work with Cat. The red head had almost shocked her twice, and had successfully shocked her this time.

He took her hand, pulling it away from her chest. His eyes looked over her fingers. There wasn't any marks, just red from being shocked. He bent down some to press his lips against one digit, then the next, and the next.

She smiled, watching him kiss all five fingers, before he moved to press his mouth to hers. She tangled a hand into his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Where are Jade and Beck?" she heard Sikowitz ask the other students. They were getting ready to get the play set up. And Jade didn't want to, she wanted to stay here with Beck. Who cared about some stupid play?

"We should go help out." Beck said pulling away from her. She pouted, grabbing his face in her hands and pulling him back to her. He tried to protest, but every time he'd pull away she brought his mouth back to hers.

Finally, he pulled her at arms lenght from him. She pouted, and he wanted to take her mouth again with his. But Sikowitz and the others needed them to help out.

"C'mon," he took her hand in his, moving back into the room.

* * *

><p>She was relaxed on Beck's bed, the jar with the fatty lump in her hand as she turned it from side to side. Her blue eyes watched the piece of flesh swish back and forth whenever she turned the jar. It was so interesting to watch, she couldn't take her eyes away from it. Beck sat next to her, watching her play with it. He still didn't understand why she wanted it, but, half the time he didn't understand other things she did. He closed his eyes, today had been a busy day.<p>

"Tori's so stupid." he heard Jade mutter. He rolled his eyes behind his eye lids, before opening them to look at her.

"And why do you say that?" he questioned.

She rolled onto her side to place the jar down next to the bed, before rolling again so that she was now laying on top of him.

"Well, we all went to the hospital to try and get Robbie to be.. Well, normal." she paused, her fingers trailing through his hair, her eyes watching her hand. "And then she goes and well, acts stupid and starts that machine back up."

He chuckled, closing his eyes again. If he were a cat, he would have been purring at the feel of Jade's fingers as they trailed down his face and neck. She was dragging her fingernails over his skin, feeling the way his body relaxed under her.

"Tori was just trying to cheer up Robbie. You know how she is." he told her.

She rolled her eyes "She just made stuff worse."

He chuckled again. He moved his hands to rest on her hips, a knee moving to spread her legs apart. Her eyebrow raised at what he was doing, running a finger over his bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him.

He opened an eye to look at her. His fingers trailed up from her hips, sliding her shirt up the further up his hands went.

"I'm horny." he whispered.

She rolled her eyes, moving to press her lips to his. Her lips tasted like coffee, while his tasted like iced tea. It was an awkward taste mixed together, but it didn't bother them one bit. His tounge probed at her lips, asking for permission into her mouth. Her hand moved under his shirt, and lightly pinched the skin over his ribs. It caused him to pull him mouth from hers, his eyes watching her as she chuckled at his reaction.

"Why did you pinch me?" he asked her.

"Stop being such a baby." she whispered before she slid his shirt off of him.

It was his turn to pout out his lip now. And she rolled her eyes at it before her hands moved down to strip him of his jeans.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys so far for the reviews. Sorry this ones a bit short, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	6. Sleepover at Sikowitz

_**Chapter Six: Sleepover at Sikowitz**_

It was down to three people. And it didn't seem like anyone was budging from breaking out of character at any minute. Sikowitz's eyed the three teens.

Jade, dressed as a farm girl, sat on the couch. She had one leg draped over the other, and was smiling and telling Beck something about farm animals while he sat there with his hand on her thigh. He would nod once in awhile, keeping his character up he would once in awhile lean closer to her to either say something about her eyes while she was in mid conversation, or talk about eating something that Sikowitz really couldn't make out.

Tori was attempting as best she could at keeping up her character, but her eyes would always focus on Beck's hand on Jade's thigh. Once she had tapped his hand with thoes stick things cops carried around (Oh how Sikowitz wished he could remember what in heavens name was the name of that stick thing right now) and she had yelled something like "I am a police officer, and if you do not take your hand off that younge woman I will have to call in back up!"

Tori was feeling the rage of jealousy as she watched Beck and Jade. She was trying to keep them from touching each other, but her efforts only made them touch each other even more. Her eyes were pleading with Sikowitz to do something. But unless they were out of character, he wouldn't do anything.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Sikowitz asked the teens as he went to fetch the punch he had set on one of his kitchen counters. Beck peeked up, looking at his teacher "One time, I asked my waiter for a cup of coffee, and 'e comes back with a crumpet." he said in his thick British accent, and Sikowitz struggled to listen to whatever it was Beck was trying to say.

Beck's hand picked up strands of Jade's hair as he told his coffee story to Sikowitz. In all honesty he was having fun, fun in confusing everyone with his accent. But the major fun he was having was being able to mess with Jade, and how she tried to keep her character up from returning her dominance to their relationship. He would have to thank Tori later for picking out Jade's character.

Finally, after very slow minutes of Beck's crowding his personal space, Tori asking him about raisin bran, and Jade's overly perky attitue, their teacher couldn't handle it.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. It shocked the three, who jumped a bit at how loud his voice was. His hair was crazier then it usually was, and his eyes showed that he was tired. He shook off the crumbs of raisin bran that had been sitting on his chest as he shot out of his seat. He looked at the three, rubbing at his eyes.

"Since it seems, none of you are breaking out of character." he paused, slowly walking away "And I can't stand to be around any of you for much longer, I'm going to bed." he stopped in front of the person shaped doorway that lead to various rooms in the man's home.

"You are all welcome to anything in the fridge. But do not.." he paused, licking his lips "DO not, go through the cabinet, under the sink in my bathroom."

The three blinked, staring at him. Curiousity struck up in all of them when he mentioned that. And he knew his students were nosy enough to probably do exactly what he told them not to do.

"Please." he added before turning around and going to bed. Tori wished Sikowitz hadn't left, she had felt uncomfortable with the two the entire sleepover and now it was even more uncomfortable for her. Jade sighed, before standing up and going to the kitchen to dig through teachers cabinets.

Beck and Tori watched her. She was humming something as she opened various cabinets, pulling some objects out, before throwing them back into the cabinet and continueing her search.

Tori figured maybe she'd try to push more of Jade's buttons, try to get the mean girl out of her innocent farm girl character.

"SIR!" She blew her whistle as she sprung up from her seat. Beck's eye brow raised as he looked at her, and from the corner of her eye she saw Jade turn some to watch the two. "I'm afraid your going to have to strip down to make sure you are not hiding anything suspicious on your person!" she said. She was smirking some, waiting for Jade's reaction.

Beck blinked, had this officer totally taken over the chilled out Tori? He was waiting for Jade to freak out. He slowly stood from his seat, adjusting his tie.

"I'm sorry constable, but I cannot do that in the presence of two lovely ladies." he said walking over to swing an arm around her shoulders. He felt Jade's eyes on the two. Her fingernails were attempting to dig into one of the counters as she stared at the two. She was biting her tounge from breaking character, but oh how Betsy-Sue Goldenheart was slowly peeling away to reveal Jadelyn West.

But then, Jade could play along with whatever game Tori was trying to play here.

"You know man, the police officer is right. Why, I don't think I want to be around someone who could harm me." she said placing her hand on her chest as if in fear. Beck's face showed confusing on why Jade seemed to now also want him to strip. Did these two plan something while he wasn't paying attention? Tori was as confused as Beck was. Jade's reaction was not what she was expecting. Was Jade seriously going to let her boyfriend strip in front of Tori? And especially on Tori's demand?

"Well I mean -" he stuttered, raking a hand through his hair as he looked back and forth from his girlfriend to Tori.

"Officer, do something." Jade instructed.

When Tori, nor Beck made a move in removing Beck's attire, Jade moved from the kitchen. With slow steps, and swaying her hips, she was like a hungry animal on the prowl. Beck's eyes couldnt leave her body, and he could feel himself growing hard. Oh dear Tori, your eyes might be scarred for life in a few minutes.

Tori's idea in pushing Jade to break her character wasn't working at all. Jade had finally made it to the two, and was running her hands over Beck's shirt, fingering the fabric. She was humming again as she slowly undid one button to the shirt, sliding her hand lower to undo another... and another. Beck's eyes watched his girlfriends hands as they moved lower, until he finally felt the cool air hit his naked chest.

"Nothing dangerous there." Jade said as she leaned forward to kiss his collar bone. She was now unbuckling his belt, and he felt his pants loosen around him when she had successfully taken it off and discarded it in the same direction of his shirt.

Tori was desperately searching her mind for something to say. Part of her wanted to stop Jade, it wasn't right for her to see Beck naked when he was not hers. But then, another part of her liked freely eyeing his chest while Jade wasn't trying to claw her eyes out. Her mouth was dry, and she licked her lips as she watched.

Jade was now slowly undoing his pants, her mouth sucking on his neck. His head was tilted back, eyes closed as one hand frantically tried to undo the buttons on her shirt without ripping it right off of her body. His other hand tangled itself in her hair, his breathing coming out panted.

Tori was speechless, slowly sitting down onto the couch. Her eyes wide as she watched. Beck was now in front of her in only his boxers, Jade in her shorts and a bra. How far were they going to go? In front of Tori?

Jade moved a hand to the back of Beck's head, pulling his face down so that she could roughly take his mouth with her own. Fuck it, their teacher was long gone. Beck was now unclasping her bra, sliding it down her arms and tossing it, where it ended up landing on Tori's knee. Tori gasped when Jade's bra landed on her.

"G-g-guys.." she stuttered, her voice was tiny, and she had finally lost hold of her character. She was now a scared, yet turned on Tori Vega.

Beck and Jade though weren't paying any attention to Tori. It was just the two of them, lost in their own world. The three of them had lost, characters long forgotten.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter up, World of Warcraft has been distracting me a bit from working on this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	7. Slip of the Tounge

_**Chapter Seven: Slip of the Tounge**_

She was cuddled up against Beck's side, a smile on her face as she listened to Tori and Andre perform his new song. It sounded amazing, but of course it was amazing, any song Andre wrote and performed was amazing. He was just that talented.

It was a tad annoying to see Tori up there with him, but it wasn't unusual. She was almost always seen with Andre. If it hadn't been for her test she had to take she would have been the one helping Andre on his song instead of Jade. But oh well, just being able to help him come up with this awesome song was good enough for Jade.

She felt Beck pull her tighter to his side, and she smiled, turning her head to look at him. His eyes met hers, and he leaned close to give her a peck on the lips before going back to the performance.

_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways_

_To get to you_

His song finally came to a halt as it was over. The crowd of students and teachers errupted in applause and whistles. Jade's eyes went to Andre, finally meeting his eyes even though he had been staring at her pretty much almost the entire performance. Her smile was bright in happiness of his song. His heart beat hard in his chest as he held the microphone tight in his hand.

"Thank you everyone." he said. Tori patted him lightly on his back, before taking his arm as the two and the band moved to be praised by their classmates. He was greeted first by Robbie and Cat. Robbie rambled off on his great it was, Rex trying to talk over the boy. Honestly, Robbie worried him so much.

Cat was busy still bouncing around, giggling like a wild woman as she tried to give him and Tori a hug without trampling over them. Beck gave him one of thoes bro hugs and Tori a small hug, though he was quickly tugged away by Jade. Then Jade came his way.

He was almost tounge tied as he stared at her, she looked so beautiful. And part of him wished he didn't replace all of the parts with her name to baby, because he really wished he could get something out of her. She reached her arms around his neck to hug him, and his arms went tight around her tiny waist. She seemed so small, like a tiny porcelian doll.. But what was he thinking? This was Jade.. The Jade he was afraid of..

Or who he thought he was afraid of.

"That was so great Andre," she said pulling away from the hug. He regretably had to let her go "It was just for you Jade." he said quietly, only audible enough for the two of them. Her eyes widened a bit, watching him "W-what did you say Andre?" she asked confused.

What did he do? His mind went to a million different things to tell her. Oh how did that slip out? 'I'm going wonk!' he thought as he stuttered on his words. Beck looked between the two of them, wondering why his best friend seemed to be sweating, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.

"S-sorry Jade, I meant Jace.. My dog. I-I just miss my dog so much.. I should uh, get home to her." he sputtered out. She didn't really believe this whole 'Jace story' he was saying. He had never mentioned a dog to the group ever, and come on.. Andre writing a song for a dog? That just wasn't like him. "Whatever man." she said rolling her eyes before going to Beck, taking his hand in hers.

'That was close.' Andre thought running a hand through his dreads. He watched them start to discuss something before Robbie spotted something in the distance.

"Hey look spagetti tacos!" he said and instantly him, Beck, Jade and Cat went off to get spagetti tacos. Tori stood back though, watching Andre.

Beck kept Jades hand firm in his "Did Andre something babe?" he asked from her silence. She blinked, looking at him before shaking her head.

"Just something about his dog. Nothing to worry about." she rested her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. 'Silly Andre, you can't fool me with that lie about a dog named Jace.' she thought with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Kinda short I know. But like the first half I had this idea in my head.. Then kinda got distracted, forgot the rest of the idea and well ran out of what to add afterwards. A little bit of JadeBeck fluff, more on Andre's pov on the episode and if he had said something to Jade. I just think Jade is good with putting pieces together and figuring out when theres something not being said, ya know?


	8. Candy Jammies

_**Chapter Eight: Candy Jammies**_

"We don't wanna wear these!" Andre snapped at Cat. He stared down at the awkward looking foot ending pajamas that him and Beck were wearing. Who ever came up with these kind of pajamas? He could understand for little kids, but they had pairs in sizes for teens and adults?

"Why don't you guys like your costumes?" she asked with a slight pout, she looked at both Beck and Andre. Beck stared at her, arms crossed while Andre moved his hands down to try and make a gesture to the purple pajamas he was wearing.

Beck looked around for a minute, he was just as confused as Andre was. Cat was so cute sometimes on things she thought up.. But this?

"Why?" he questioned.

"They're candy jammies." she started walking closer to them "They go perfect with our cupcake theme." she moved her hand back to gesture the giant cupcake they were standing inside. Tori and Jade busy working on some finishing touches.

"Yeah they do!" Robbie bent down to look at Andre and Beck's pajamas and they swore it looked like his eyes were gleaming with excitement at the thought of them "I think they're rad cool!"

'You would Robbie' Beck thought as he looked at him. Jade turned from what she was doing, stepping down from the small seats in the float to check over the pajamas a smirk coming to her face at how rediculous they looked on the guys.

"Yeah, they look adorable." she said crossing her arms with a grin.

Tori turned back some to look at Jade "You know she wants us all to wear 'em?"

Jade blinked, turning back to look at Cat. Okay, on Beck and Andre that was just too damn funny. She would have had enjoyment laughing at their costumes as they rode they float down the parade. But everyone? She was not going to wear some rediculous pajamas that little snot nosed kids wore.

"I will pop your head like a zit." she treatened Cat. The red head gasped, moving her hands to grab onto her head.

"Graphic.." She said turning to get away from Jade.

"Hi!" Sikowitz voice echoed some in the giant cupcake as he opened the door, climbing inside and taking a look around

"Oooh, your float is looking gigantically delicious!" he exclaimed. Tori smiled, following his eyes to the inner walls of the float.

"I know, it's pretty cool huh?" she questioned.

Jade had zoned out Sikowitz and Tori, her eyes still looking over the pajamas Andre and Beck wore. A smirk was on her face, oh how silly Beck looked in thoes obnoxiously red pajamas.

"Stop staring Jade!" Andre said, he felt so weird in the pajamas. He ran his hands over them, if they had to wear these, why didn't Cat atleast pick a better color then purple on him?

Jade chuckled, reaching over to finger the sleeve of Andre's before crossing her arms again.

"Awl, is Andre afraid someone besides all of us will see him in these?" she asked

Andre rolled his eyes, and Beck gave a small laugh as he watched Jade. He was trying to picture her in a pair of these pajamas, she was getting such a kick out of making fun of them for wearing them. But he'd get a better kick out of seeing her in a pair.

"Why don't you go try yours on?" he asked her.

She gave a small huff, she had wanted to forget she had to also wear a pair. Her eyes were almost trying to seduce him as she reached her hand out to his shoulder "I will, later." she said, though to him her words were more like 'I will as long as you help me put them on' with that she went back to what she had previously been working on.

He smiled, watching her, before his attention went to Sikowitz who had turned to look at him and Andre. At the sight of the pajamas Sikowitz burst out into loud laughing, clapping his hands together. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>He slid into the classroom where he knew Jade would be changing. She was in there waiting for him, the candy pajamas Cat had chosen out for her was laid out on a chair. He checked over the color of it, giving a small chuckle.<p>

"Shut it." she snapped

He walked over, putting an arm around her waist "It's only for a few hours babe." he told her.

"Yes, a few horrible hours stuck wearing that thing, in a giant cupcake with people who I don't like." she rolled her eyes, sliding the zipper of the pajamas down.

He pretended to be hurt, placing a hand on his chest "Oh you hurt me so."

She glared at him "You know what I mean!" she knelt down to slip off her shoes and stockings, and his eyes roamed over her legs. He felt himself growing hard as he watched her.

"I swear, I'm going to break that pear pad for letting Cat pick this stupid idea." she muttered as she slid her skirt off, giving him a nice view of the sexy panties she wore. He bit his lip some.

She finally stood up straight, looking at him "Are you going to stand there and stare or help me?"

It was there in her tone that turned him on more. She smirked, stroking his cheek, sliding the zip to his pajamas down a bit. His hands went to her hips, fingering the edge of her panties as he leaned down to kiss her.

Her tounge found its way into his mouth, fighting with his tounge for dominance as her hands wrapped around his neck, grabbing onto his hair.

He moved his hands up to undo the buttons on the front of her red shirt, sliding it off her body and running his hand over the bra that probably matches her panties.

It was getting so heated up, his hands running over her body, touching every part of her he could. She had pushed off the top part of the pajamas but they hung around his waist as he didn't give her enough time to unzip the rest of them.

"Jade!" a voice called outside the classroom. Jade groaned, ignoring Tori's call for her.

"We gotta get going soon Jade!" Tori called again as she banged louder on the door. She wanted to at least be polite and wait for Jade to come out, but what if Jade had fallen or something while getting on her pajamas and was unconcious?

"Jade!" Tori called again, turning the doorknob some.

Jade pulled away from Beck, Tori's voice was nothing but a mood killer to her. Beck pouted some when she pulled away, why did Tori somehow always ruin the mood between them?

"I'm coming!" Jade snapped throwing one of her discarded shoes at the door, where they heard a scream of fear when Tori heard the shoe hit the door.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Review and let me know please.<p> 


	9. Trina Video

**Chapter Nine: Trina Video**

She was laughing silently to herself, her finger pressing the down button on her phone as she scrolled over the comments. They were amazing comments, and she was so glad that she was the only one who got a video of the accident. The flailing Trina Vega as she dangled helplessly, screaming as she swung back and forth, running into different props.

She'd really have to thank Cat some way for dragging her to the play, maybe take her out shopping or something. Or she could just get her something herself, because if she went out shopping with Cat, that would last hours and she'd end up wanting to rip the tiny girls mouth off her face.

This had to be the 5th time that day she was watching the video, relaxed out on Beck's bed while he was on his laptop, working on some school project. Honestly, why was he ignoring her to work on school work? It was Friday for crying out loud! He could have done it on Sun, but no. He insisted on getting it done on Friday, claiming that he'd either get distracted and forget to do it on Sunday. Even bribing her that if she didn't let him do it now, it wouldn't give them enough time to hang over the weekend.

The video was finally over, and she refreshed the page, hit the play button, and scrolled down the brand new comments.

Beck though, wasn't too fond of Jade's constant replaying of the video of what happened. He felt bad for Trina, at what had happened. And he felt bad for Tori, who had fingers pointed to her the entire time they were thinking that someone had rigged the props. He didn't know Tori well, and he wasn't there to know what had happened. But Tori just didn't seem like the type to hurt her sister, no matter how many sisterly fights they probably got into.

He gave an irritated sigh from where he sat, trying to drone out the screams of Trina coming from Jade's phone. Couldn't she have atleast hit the mute button so that he could go over his project in silence? He didn't even know why she had to watch it here. Why she couldn't watch it at home and wait for his text to tell her he was done.

'If you had said that, she'd probably accuse you of having some other girl over though.' the voice in his head told him.

Which was true, she'd probably throw some fit if he told her to leave. He just didn't need the stress of a fight to bother him when he was already busy with this project. He was great at acting, he knew his lines well. But when it came to writing a play? Well, okay he was good at that to. But only if he came up with the plot. But honestly? A play on a circus gone wrong? This sounded more like the Jade department.

_Smokie the clown stared in horror as the ring of fire steered closer and closer to the Ranch house wall... _

FUCK. He groaned, pressing the backspace to get rid of the ranch house part. Turning some in his seat, he looked over to where Jade laid out, giggling like some mad woman as she pressed buttons on her cellphone.

"Jade, can you atleast put that on mute?" he asked her.

She paused the video, tilting her head up some to look at him. She looked passed him to his laptop.

"Project done?" she questioned.

"No Jade, I can't concentrate when I have you replaying that video behind me." he told her running a hand through his hair.

"Well then let's do something else so I don't have to replay it." she said with a smirk, placing the phone next to her and sitting up some.

"No Jade, I told you I need to get this done." he turned back to his laptop.

He didn't win that fight though, she slid off his bed, slowly moving over to where he sat. She draped her arms over his shoulders, nuzzling her face into the side of his head as her fingernails almost clawed at his shirt. He tried hard to focus on what he was writing, trying to ignore her fingers as they slid slower down his body, sliding his shirt up a bit to graze a finger over the skin that peeked out.

"Jade." his tone was warning her, but it only caused her smirk to grow. She pressed her chest into his back, sliding his shirt up more.

"C'mon Beck, you know you want to." she whispered seductively in his ear. He felt a shiver slide up his spine, his fingers paused over the keyboard.

_The fire was large and hot, and Smokie searched frantically for something to put the fire out. The audience screamed in terror as the flames engulfed more and more of Jade's gorgeous body pressed up against.._

GAH! Another mistake due to distractions. He went to hit the backspace again, but her hand took his before he could press the button. Stepping around him, she moved to stradle his waist. His mouth felt dry as he looked at her, her blue eyes hungrily looking over his body.

"I really need to get this done.." he told her, and although thats what he said, his hands went to her hips.

"Yeah, and I really need to get this done." she said grinding her hips into his. He gasped, arching his hips up, his cock growing hard with her little action.

She was triumphant in this battle, as she went to make love to Beck.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Snuggling up to Jade, he tightened his grip around her waist, loving the feel of her naked body pressed against his. Even though they had just finished round 3, he was still hard as a rock for her. His project had long been ignored, the screen still open, the last bit he wrote still about Jade thanks to the little distraction. Maybe he would push it off to Sunday.

If he didn't, well.. His teacher would be scarred at reading the end of that script.

"Your such a distraction." he said with a chuckle in her ear. She turned a bit to look at him, her eyebrow raised.

"You know thats a lie." she responded.

And to think, all this came from a horrible video that Jade took of an accident. Maybe Beck didn't feel to bad about Trina getting hurt now.

**= = = End = = =**

Well there we have it, a tiny bit of Jade and Beck fluff. Ever since I wrote that last bit in my recent story, writers block has been killing me. Luckily, I was able to spew this out and somehow be a tad happy with it. Let me know what you guys think.


	10. Crazy Ponnie

**SPOILER ALERT:** Don't read if you haven't watched Crazy Ponnie! If you do read without watching it well.. Atleast I warned you, you cannot blame me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crazy Ponnie<strong>_

"You guys!" Cat yelled as she ran over to where Beck and Andre stood in front of Andre's locker. The small girl was out of breath, and was hoping she wouldn't run into a certain someone.

"You guys!" she called again as she grabbed onto the sleeve of and front of Andre's shirt.

Her eyes were frantic as she looked into the faces of her two friends, they both seemed worried as they looked back at her. If this hadn't been an emergency she would have commented about how one time her brother looked worried about her when she had swallowed one of his toy army men whole. But it wasn't time for brother stories right now.

"Have either of you seen Jade?" she questioned.

"Uh uh." Came Andre's reply

"Nope." was Beck's reply.

"Why whats up with Jade?" Andre questioned her

She pulled her arms away from Andre, and motioned them around her.

"She's trying to kill me." she said before taking Andre's arm and turning her back into his side, searching the halls for the sight of her bestfriend.

"Any reason?" Beck questioned as he watched his red haired friend.

He knew Jade, and knew that she threatened people often. But it was very rare where Cat seemed like this whenever Jade threatened her. Had something happened? Cat brought her hand through her hair as she turned to look at Beck.

"Well, we were hanging out last night and she asked me to do her eyebrows." She told him as she brought two fingers to her own eyebrows.

Andre and Beck seemed confused.

"Do what to 'em?" Andre questioned

"Make them look neater and nicer." she told him, throwing her arms out as if saying 'Andre you should know this!' "Girl's do that, we groom each other like monkeys." she brought her hands up towards her face.

Hehe.. Monkeys..

Andre puckered out his lips a bit as he tried to picture Jade and Cat together.. Pulling.. Bugs out of their hair like how monkeys did on the Discovery channel? It was kind of weird that she'd compare them to monkeys.. But it was Cat afterall.

"So why is Jade trying to kill you?" Beck asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well.." Cat started, her hand on her chest as she was still trying to catch her breath and slow down her racing heart.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Cat's eyes widened, and she turned in the direction of where her bestfriends voice had come from. Ahh well heart.. Guess your not speeding down anytime soon. She turned to Andre and Beck, letting out a cry as she pushed between Beck and Andre, while Jade was charging through the crowd on the stairs.

"STOP HER!" Jade yelled, pointing in the direction of the red head.

Cat pushed away from Beck and Andre, screaming as she turned down the corner where Tori's locker was, hearing Jade's feet as the dark haired girl came after her. Jade was calling after Cat, telling people to stop the red head and ordering for Cat to come to her. All while this was going on, Sinjin had moved by the door, playing a saxaphone as him and the other students watched Jade chase a screaming Cat around the halls. At some point they had ran around Sinjin, Cat grabbing onto him as she tried to kind of use him as a shield away from Jade.

Their Councilor Lane turned the corner, his eyes widening when he heard and saw Cat and Jade running towards him. He was the Guidance Councilor, so he would have to fix this at some point. So as the girls came running towards him he let Cat run past, reaching his arms out to pull Jade to a halt before she trampled over him. He dug the heels of his feet into the ground as she reached over his arm, screaming out different things as she reached for Cat.

Beck couldn't help but feel a pang of jealous as he saw their councilor with his arms around Jade. But he was only stopping her, so Beck did nothing and just watched. Cat ran over to Beck, reaching out and taking his arms, all the while his eyes were on Jade and Lane.

"What was that about?" Andre asked with his arms out in confusion.

"Why are you so mad at Cat?" Beck questioned, motioning his hand to the panting girl next to him.

Jade slowly turned, and most of the students eyes widened at the sight before them. Both boys were about the say the same thing, but Jade raised a hand up, stopping them before they could say anything.

"Dont. Say. A word." she pointed at them, and if she had eyebrows, they would probably be furrowed in anger right now.. But well.. Her eyebrows were completely gone. Part of Beck wanted to slightly laugh at how awkward his ex-girlfriend looked with her eyebrows gone. Another part of him wanted to pull her into his arms, comfort her and try to calm her down from killing Cat. But well, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. So all he could do was stop and stare.

* * *

><p>At the lunch table it was awkwardly quiet. They all ate in silence, but they all couldn't help feeling the tension as Jade stared, eyebrowless across the table to the redhead who had made her eyebrowless.<p>

Andre sat next to Jade, watching her watch Cat as he slowly ate his lunch. Cat watched her bestfriend with fearful eyes as she also ate her lunch, with Robbie sitting next to her as the fro haired boy looked at Jade a few times. She looked.. Cute without eyebrows? Though he was honestly confused as to how Jade had become eyebrowless. He hadn't at all heard the story, and was honestly weirded out and confused when he had watched Andre and Beck drag the angry girl to the table with them because Cat wanted to eat lunch with her bestfriend without being killed.

And then there was Beck inbetween Andre and Robbie, trying to be cool and not as concerned with everyone else who felt the tension like a knife stabbing them all in the back.

"Uum.. I-I think you look nice with no eyebrows." he told Jade with a nervous laugh.

Her eyes turned to him, focusing in on him as if she were programming some kind of missile to come and strike him where he sat. He took a rather large gulp, before quickly shoving food into his mouth before he said something else that would get him murdered after Cat. Beck wanted to chuckle, to smirk a little. Robbie was pushing his luck with that, and he better be as lucky as Cat that currently Jade couldn't reach across the table to either of them.

"Jade I just want to say I... I really appreciate you having lunch with us." Cat said, trying to smile as she looked to Jade.

Her bestfriend was silent though, just staring at Cat. It was sending chills down the redheads spine, and she was thankful that Andre and Beck had made sure Jade couldn't reach across the table right now, take the spork from her hand and stab her with it.

"And.. Thank you Andre and Beck for handcuffing Jade to the table." Cat said as she looked to the two boys.

Ahh, so that was how Jade couldn't reach across and kill either Cat or Robbie right now, Robbie understood now. Though he was curious as to how Andre and Beck had gotten handcuffs. Andre and Cat had the same curiousity too, and had asked before where Beck had gotten the handcuffs. But he hadn't given either a reply. He felt awkward telling them the kinky things Jade and him had done when they were together. He did however notice the way Jade's eyes lit up and her head titled to the side when she had recognized the familiar objects, and if she hadn't been in such a murderous mood she would have poked a little teasing fun with her ex and asked him while he still had them.

And why he carried them around with him in his backpack.

"No problem." Beck replied looking up from his food for a few seconds

"Sure." Andre said with Beck's answer.

And thats when Jade's hands reached out from under the table, trying to reach for Cat as she gave grunts and angry groans, her eyes glaring at Cat. Andre jumped in surprise, watching her while Cat gave a squeel, turning towards Robbie and away from Jade's hands.

Realizing that she wouldn't reach Cat, Jade gave an aggrivated cry as she shook her arms, trying to pull herself free from the handcuffs.

"I still dont get how this happened." Robbie said looking to Cat for an explanation.

Cat sighed, slamming her hand onto the table.

"Jade asked me to make her eyebrows look nice so I tried to wax them but, when I took the wax strips off there was umm.." she paused, everyone looking up to her to wait for what she would say next.

"A problem.." she said motioning her hand forward.

"My eyebrows are gone!" Jade snapped at her from across the table

"No their not!" Cat cried out, slamming her hands onto the table.

"I told you their right here!" Cat turned, reaching into her bag and turning back with two pieces of wax paper with what was Jade's dark eyebrows on both strips.

Robbie gasped as he looked at the objects Cat had, and Andre looked down at his lunch as he now felt like whatever he was going to eat would be upchucked at any second.. Well, there went his lunch. Jade looked away, not wanting to see the evidence of what Cat had done to her.

Beck looked at the pieces of wax paper... Why had Cat brought them to school with her? But well.. He wouldn't ask, because if he could bring handcuffs with him then well.. Cat could bring strips with Jade's eyebrows with her, he guessed. He looked over to Jade, her eyes staring away from the pieces of wax paper, and he wanted to reach across to her. Take her hand or something to comfort her. But he had to remind himself once again, he was not her boyfriend anymore.

* * *

><p>The bell had gone off, signalling for class. Most of Sikowitz students were there except for a certain three girls. One of them being Tori, who had been acting strange all day.. And the other two were eyebrowless Jade, and fearful Cat.<p>

Beck had been sitting down talking to Andre and Robbie when Cat's scream was heard coming from the hallway. The girl came running into the room, crying out that Jade was right behind her before she went and grabbed onto Beck's shoulders, hiding behind him as if using him as a human sacrifice.

"Please hide me! She's gonna kill me!" she begged the others as she looked frantically at her friends, almost choking Beck with the grip she had on his neck.

"What? Did you just say that someone was goin- Ah you kids work it out yourself!" Sikowitz had started to walk to the end of the stage, pointing to Cat before throwing his hand down and turning and going back to what he had been doing. Cat squeeked, looking to her teacher. He wasn't going to do a thing about it?

"C'mon Cat. Just watch the door and that way Jade can't sneak up on you." Andre told her, pointing to the door before resting his hands on his lap.

"Okay.." Cat muttered looking down as she tried to catch her breath once again.

"I'll just stay right here and I'll watch the door." she gripped onto Beck's jacket as she turned her back to the windows and kept her eyes focused on the door.

But that was a dumb idea..

"CAAAAT!"

They heard a loud scream, and all eyes turned to the window where Jade was currently climbing into. Cat turned when she had heard her name, and a loud killer scream came from her as she gripped tighter onto Beck and almost pulled him right out of his seat.

Jade jumped into the window, and Cat continued to scream as she ran away from Beck, listening to Jade run now full force into her poor ex-boyfriend. Jade let out a 'No!' as she pushed herself away from Beck and grabbed onto Cat, pulling the smaller girl towards her. She was trying to get a full grip onto Cat, who was trying to push Jade's hands away from her body. Sikowitz moved over to try and stop his students, and Andre found himself standing up, trying to find a perfect opportunity to try and pull the girls apart.

She was pulling Cat back, practically pulling her off the ground and everyone watched Cat's feet kick into the air. Sikowitz was stepping around the girls, also trying to find a way to pry the two girls apart. Finally, when Beck saw Sikowitz with a good hold onto Cat he dived it. It was like he was a magnet and he just instantly grabbed onto Jade, his arms wrapping around her familiar body as he pulled her screaming form away from Cat. He had honestly missed holding her, and even if he was right now trying to save a friend from being murdered he enjoyed having her in his arms right now.

Andre stood in front of Cat, who's hands clung onto his arm as she peeked over his shoulder to Jade. Sikowitz stood between the four, and Beck reluctantly let go of Jade. He was panting, and watched Jade as she pointed her finger towards Cat.

"I'll get you!" she yelled

"I don't wanna be gotten!" Cat yelled back and she used Andre to support her from falling over.

Jade gave a sigh, sliding the back of her shirt down from where it had ridden up her back and moved to take a seat. She hadn't even noticed it was a seat right next to her ex, her eyes were still focused on Cat.

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys it says Make It Rot!" Tori yelled as she ran in the direction of her locker.<p>

Jade rolled her eyes, damn she knew Tori was annoying but she was acting even more annoying. Was she so jealous of other people getting attention that she had to make up some imaginary girl named Ponnie. She followed the others, her hand brushing against Beck as she walked past him. Feeling the close proximity of her hand and her familiar warmth, Beck wanted to reach for her hand. To take it in his and never let it go. But again he had to remember, he wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

She stopped in front of him, her arms crossed as the group watched Tori point to her stupid Make It Shine locker, pointing it and going off about how the locker had said Make It Rot not long ago, and that it had to be that stupid Ponnie girl who was messing with her. But Jade knew the truth, Tori was crazy. The girl was finally losing it.

Beck stood a little behind Jade, his chest almost pressed against her back, his hands shoved into his pockets so he could keep from wrapping an arm around his ex's shoulders or her waist. How many times would he have to remind himself today that he was not her boyfriend. That he had made the mistake of not going to that door. Or almost kissing Tori. Of Tori's annoying sister going around saying that he had asked her out. Like she would take him back after all of that. And so he watched Tori. Watched his friend slowly lose her mind.

* * *

><p>Beck felt bad the day after when Cat had came to them after Study Hall. She was so adorable as she came up with watery filled eyes and red locks clutched tight into her hands. Beck and Andre couldn't keep watch of Jade forever, and she had found a way to Cat and now the small girl was bald. He wanted to chuckle when Sikowitz tried to compliment her, and her eyes looked to him as she said 'Of course you do!' motioning to Sikowitz slightly balding head.<p>

Beck could remember the few times Jade had threatened to cut off his hair. Although, she had never gone through with it because she liked his hair. But everyone knew that she was pissed at Cat and already had a deep hatred for people who dyed thier hair obnoxious colours. So she was basically doing herself a favor when she had gotten revenge on Cat for pulling her eyebrows off.

And he also remembered the victorious look that was on her ex-girlfriends face after she had left in the direction of study hall, and he now understood why. Because she had gotten to Cat.

* * *

><p>It's been awhile since I worked on We Are Simply, Bade. But as soon as I saw Crazy Ponnie last night I just had to write something based on what happened between Cat and Jade. I had a few tiny fangirl freak outs and some good laughs watching the episode. I was honestly a little in doubt about the episode when I figured it was going to be another 'Something something Tori bla blah' but when I had actually watched it I thought it was pretty good. I think my most major laughs was when Cat goes 'We groom each other like monkeys!' and then at the end when she goes 'Of course you do!' to Sikowitz.<p> 


	11. Tori Goes Platinum

_**Tori Goes Platinum**_

"That was a nice thing you did."

His voice had caused her to jump in surprise. She turned away from her car, her eyes meeting with the dark eyes of her ex-boyfriend. She was honestly dreading this. The group pestering her with 'That was so nice Jade' or 'Wow, who knew Jade could be nice?'. It was such a pain and sometimes she wished she hadn't have done it. She'd probably have to go through a month of them telling her the same thing. It would drive her fucking crazy.

"Ya, ya, whatever." she said looking away from him

He shoved his hands into his pockets. It felt different.. Now. Talking with Jade alone. Well.. Sure they had talked alone before, when they were dating. But since they had broken up they had never been alone together. It felt even weirder since earlier that day he had tried to kiss Tori. Why had he tried to kiss Tori.. He wasn't sure. She was a gorgeous girl, who was nice and nothing like Jade. The perfectly girl any person would fall for.

But there was always something about Jade. The confident way she sang and wrote plays as if she knew where she would be in years. The way she could either silence a room with just a simple word, or set a room screaming in terror with one simple glare. He was still in love with his ex girlfriend. She was his first with for almost everything. And he had always believed she would be his last in everything.

Until that stupid game show happened, and his words came out wrong and he just just dug himself deeper into the hole he had started. He had regretted so much from that day. 1, for believing that him and Jade were a worse couple compared to Andre with Cat, and Tori with Robbie. Tori and Robbie had had a small arguement over the question because Robbie wanted Tori to pop his back zit. And well, of course with Cat yelling out answers of course any questions asked to her would be figured out. He had to remember that Jade snapped at anything, not a lot of people knew what happened with her at the beach but him.

He was zoning though, and he had brought back to where he was standing in front of Jade when she yelled his name at him. He looked over her appearance, she looked so different in the pink feather dress Mason had asked her to wear. It was so different seeing Jade in a color that.. Girly.

"Was there anything else or do you just like standing there looking stupid?" she asked.

It this had been when they had first met, when he had first tried dating the mysterious Jade West her words would have been harsh. But he could tell in the words she just said that she was still the gentle Jade he knew that would visit his RV. He missed the random visit from the dark haired girl. How she would come crash at his place whenever she didn't feel like going through argueing with her parents. Those had always been nice nights, where they would curl up and watch TV.

"No.. I just wanted to say that was nice." he told her shrugging his shoulders, reaching his hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Ya well.. Anything for a friend.. I guess." she muttered

"Friend?" he asked Jade

He raised his eyebrow. Since when had Jade called Tori Vega her friend? She was always denying their friendship, the only time she had said something remotely close to being Tori's friend was during that horrible vacation to Yerba. But still, she had never really admitted to being anything of Tori's friend. But he had noticed though, there was more of a softness to Jade's voice when she would talk to Tori ever since that play where Tori had to act like Jade's husband. Had something happened during then?

She simply gave a shrug though to his question as she turned to open her car door. He caught something dangling from the rearside mirror. It was a familiar object of a gold circle dangling on a black string, it slowly tipped back and forth when she had opened the car door. It was the matching necklace to the one he had sitting on the counter in his RV. His hand reached to his throat, running over the chain of the J necaklace that he had hidden under his shirt.

"You still have that?" he found himself saying. He hadn't even meant to say it.

She blinked, turning again to look at him before her hand reached first to her neck, before forgetting that it now hung inside her car.

"This?" she said touching the object his eyes were still focused on.

"Yeah." he stepped closer, and she moved aside so that he could get a better look at it.

He reached out, feeling the object in the palm of his hand. He remembered when they had first gotten their matching necklaces, their one year anniversary being together. It had also been the time they had lost their virginity together, so the necklace was like a reminder of what they had been through, and what they had hoped to go through in the future.

"I forgot I had that there.." she lied, watching him look at the necklace.

He turnd his eyes back to her. Watching her fingers run over her collarbone. He wanted to trail his lips over each spot her fingers were moving over, following her hand. He let the necklace drop, watching it swing back and forth as he pulled himself out of her car. She was leaning against the car door, her eyes watching the necklace swing back and forth.

"I should.. Probably go." he said to her.

She nodded her head, watching him. He hadn't moved though, standing in front of her car door so she couldn't get into her car. He was watching her, his arms limp at his side. She crossed her arms, and he couldn't help running his eyes over the curve of her hips, missing the feel of wrapping his arms around her waist. She watched his eyes roll over her body, the same lust filled look he had gotten before whenever they got intimate in his RV. She couldn't help give a smirk, missing that look.

"See something you like?" she questioned him.

He felt his cheeks heat up when Jade had noticed him checking her out. But it wasn't like he hadn't done it before! She was his ex and he had never wanted to break up with her. Thoes feelings were still there, the way his heart raced with the smallest touch whether now if they had accientally grabbed the same script book in Sikowitz class, or if their shoulders had bumped when they were walking past each other in the halls. The way she made him tounge tied and his head go insane with dirty thoughts whenever she would dress in skirts that made him want to run his hands over her thighs.

"If your just going to stand here Beck then atleast move so I don't have to join you in standing around." she moved over, sliding her hands onto his chest as she tried to push him away from her car.

His hands moved up to take her wrists, and her head tilted up as she met his eyes were her own. They were so close, closer then they had been when they didn't have the armrest of a chair between them. It was like all of a sudden they were in a movie, the cold night wind blowing past them, her black hair dancing in the wind and some locks coming up to blow in front of her face. Beck's hand reached up, pushing the strands back behind her ear as he cupped the side of her head.

She shivered, bringing her hand up to take his. She was chewing on her bottom lip, a habit she found herself picking up since the break up. Though it was always a habit she had when she had been on edge about their relationship, when she was afraid he was going to break up with her for Tori or some other pretty girl. Her self insecurities were always up the roof when it came to Beck. He was a gorgeous, caring guy. All of the girls basically threw themselves at him, and most boys wanted to be just like Beck.

She knew he could probably have better then her. It was obvious with the prettier and sweeter girls that constantly flirted with Beck. So why had he settled for Jade?

Her mind was crazy with different thoughts, but she was brought out of her thoughts when he had brought her up to him, his lips brushing over hers in a light kiss. It was much like a first kiss, but it was nothing like their first kiss. Their first kiss had been heated, she had been yelling at him because he had asked to kiss her. And in the middle of her yelling he had pulled her into a heated kiss. But this kiss was a lot different. It was soft, as if Beck was afraid to break her.

She had reached up, her arms sliding through his hair that she missed so much. His hands slid away from her face down to rest on her hips. Their kiss had soon become more then just a light kiss. It was soon a fight of tounges and hands wandering over limbs as Beck somehow pushed Jade into the front seat of her car, his hands sliding under the pink shirt of the dress she was wearing as he ran his fingers over her inner thighs.

Did this make them boyfriend girlfriend again? Or were they just friends with benefits now? So many questions but it didn't even come to them, caught up in the moment of being together. He slid the skirt up around her waist, and her hands were at his pants as she was unbuttoning them. Sure, they were out in the parking lot of the Boomerang Theater and could be spotted at any minute, but like the location or if anyone saw them was what mattered right here, right now.

He pulled away from her. Both of them panting, he felt his lip bleeding from her biting on it. He couldn't help taking in her beauty, he could never get over how beautiful Jade was. Not even now, with her legs around his waist, his hands gripping her thighs and his pants down around his ankles. In fact she looked even more beautiful now, her eyes looking up at him, her lips parted as she took in deep breaths, trying to calm her beating heart.

"I love you, Jade West." he whispered.

Her eyes widened at his words, she honestly wanted to cry right now. She had missed him so much, and she had been so full of rage earlier today when she had seen Tori wrapping her legs around Beck in a veeeery friendly hug earlier the day before. And then when he had leaned in to kiss Tori before the Platinum Awards.

"I love you too." she whimpered out. Yes, you probably think Jade never whimpers. BUT SHUT UP! Because she had been so depressed in the time she hadn't had Beck, though she was an amazing actress, and she knew how to act like she didn't care.

She felt a tear slide down her face, and Beck looked so heart broken watching her as he reached over, his thumb brushing the tear off her cheek. She cupped his cheeks, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. He had said that he wasn't happy with the relationship, and part of that was true. He had hated the constant fighting with Jade, fighting over things that people didn't know about Jade. Sinjin hadn't known about her issue with oceans. The constant times she had asked him if he thought she was ugly when he had only stated something else that didn't even have the words ugly.

He had regretted so much not opening that door. Regretted kissing Trina the day before even when he had been messing with the older Vega just to get her to stop lying about things. Because Jade had been pissed as fuck when she had found out that Beck had kissed Trina Vega. But no more regretting things anymore. Whatever challenges and stupid game shows came, he wanted to be with this beautiful girl forever. He didn't want Tori Vega, he didn't want Trina Vega. He didn't want anyone else but Jade West.


	12. The Great Ping Pong Scam

_**The Great Ping-Pong Scam**_

"Gimme your dress."

Jade blinked, just getting done sliding a piece of cake into her mouth. Did Tori just say?

"Wha?" Jade asked

"I said, gimme your dress." Tori said

Both girls were staring at each other. What did Tori want Jade to do, strip right here in front of everyone and just hand over her dress. She felt a hand take hers as Tori tugged her up out of her seat. Jade swallowed down the cake in her mouth, confusion still all over her face as Tori drug her off in the direction of the ladies restroom.

"Quickly, take off your dress." Tori told Jade as she was sliding the ping pong jacket off.

"Your not all of a sudden coming out of the closet are you Tori?" Jade questioned as she slid her hair to the side.

"Of course Jade, we're about to be arrested so I figured I'd sleep with you before anything happened." Tori said sarcastically

"Well it would make some sense since your making me strip." Jade was sliding the back of her dress down her back, or atleast trying to.

Tori was already down to her panties, and had shut herself into one of the stalls as she slid off her bra, not wanting Jade to check out any more of her exposed body. Jade rolled her eyes, like she wanted to see Tori half naked anyways.

"Hurry Jade!" Tori yelled

"Well, it would be nice if you were out here helping me!" Jade snapped

She was struggling with the zip, her brown curls didn't want to stay put over her shoulder, and she was afraid to get a strand of hair caught into the zip. The door to the girls restroom opened, and she was waiting to hear some woman give a huff or some stupid speech to the fact that Jade was standing in the middle of the bathroom trying to slide off her dress. But she felt large hands take hold of her hands, pushing them away from the zip as whoever was standing behind her slid the zip down to where it ended at her hips.

"C'mon Jade, I was kidding about the sleeping with you thing but not about stripping." Tori said sliding the door open a little to peek at Jade

"I hope I'd get an invite to watch if you two were going to sleep together." came Beck's voice

He had Jade turned to him, hiding her chest from Tori's view as he tossed the purple dress over to Tori. The latina had a red blush across her cheeks, not even noticing that Beck had been there. She closed the stall door again quickly slipping into the purple dress. Stepping out, she shoved the clothes she had previously been wearing into Jade's arms, before turning her back to Beck and Jade to get zipped up.

"So why are we switching clothes?" Jade asked as she zipped up the back of the dress for Tori.

"So we don't get arrested." Tori said before leaving the restroom.

"I still dont see why we had to switch clothes to not get arrested." Jade said confused before looking at the ping pong outfit in her arms.

"Who knows with Tori." Beck said with a shrug, looking at his girlfriend.

He had to admit, Tori looked nice in the purple dress. Though it had looked better on Jade. He looked over his girlfriend, how she stood there in only panties as she looked over the clothes Tori had handed her. She lifted up Tori's bra out of the pile, her eyes scanning over the tag.

"Guess I'll have to go braless." she said.

"Or you don't have to go out there at all." he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Mm, I don't huh?" she asked turning in his arms, arching her pierced brow as she met his eyes with her blue ones.

"Mm, didn't you say you always wanted to have sex in a bathroom?" he questioned

"Ya. I said I wanted to have sex in a lot of places Beck, but that was like a year ago before we did have sex in a bathroom." she replied

"So you don't want to, I understand." he said sliding his arms away from around her waist.

She reached up, taking his face with her hands and pulling him down to roughly kiss him. He smirked against her mouth, sliding his hands to hold onto her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair, his hand taking the side of her face and tilting her head to the side so he could kiss her cheek, to her jaw, to her neck, and down to her collarbone.

He picked her up, his hands holding onto her ass as he moved over to the sinks in the restroom. Her hands were frantic at the waistband of his pants, fumbling with the buttons and zipper of his pants. His pants gathered around his ankles, his hands sliding her panties down her legs. They could hear music playing in the restuarant, so they must have somehow found some live music. Jade didn't care much though, and neither did Beck as he pulled her closer to the edge as he slid her panties off, letting them gather with the clothes Tori had given Jade.

She smirked, sliding his boxers down his thighs. They had usually gotten this far everytime they got done at this restuarant, when they would head back to Beck's RV and he would compliment how well her purple dress fit her as he'd help her slide out of it. This though had been the first time they had gotten this far in the restuarant's bathroom, so Jade would have to find some form of way to thank Tori.. Although maybe this was just Tori's way of thanking Jade since she had to slip out of her dress for who the fuck knows why.

"Maybe we should lock the door." Beck whispered against her mouth

"Maybe you should shut up, and fuck me." she whispered back

He chuckled, taking hold of her hips as he slid the head of his cock into her pussy. She gave moan, leaning back on her hands as she gripped onto the edge of the counter. He was kissing at her neck, her hips arching as she slid him deeper inside her. He knew how she liked it though, knew how with the live music that no one would hear as he picked her up off the counter and slammed her into the wall. How his hand slid up and grabbed onto her hair, tilting her head back more. This was something he liked about Jade, was that she liked it rough. And if he wasn't rough with her she would have made it rough herself.

He was chewing on her neck, his teeth scraping over her light skin as he slowly pushed his hips forward. Sliding himself in and out. Her heels were digging into his spine as she clawed at his back. He gasped when her fingernails ran over old scars she had left in his back from previous times.

It made him think though. About the first time they had had sex and the various times after. Finding out her like for it being rough there had been one time she had been pulled into Lane's office for the scars and bruises on her body. They had thought that her father or Beck was beating her and that she wouldn't tell anyone out of fear. But well, we all know how Jade isn't afraid to say anything. So after she had told Lane that it was from lots, and lots of sex the guy had turned pale and never again called Jade into his office.

That made him chuckle against her neck, and pushing him away some she looked at his face, confused on why he was chuckling.

"Way to kill a mood." she told him.

He gently set her down, kissing the top of her head as he went to retreive the pile of clothes.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned him as she slid her panties on. She slid on the pants that Tori had left her and then the ping pong jacket.

"The time Lane had pulled you into the councilors office after the first few times we started having sex." he told her.

She raised an eyebrow, but give a smirk as she looked at him. She remembered that too, how Lane had looked after that day. How whenever he passed her and Beck he couldn't help but either go pale or turn red in the face from the reply she had given him. Eh, but what did he expect. He had asked her if her dad or Beck had left the bruises. And well, ya Beck had left them. But not for the reasons that Lane had thought he was leaving bruises for.

"Let's go figure out why Tori ran off with that hot dress of yours." Beck said wrapping his arm around his girlfriends shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, opening the door and grinning at a woman who was about to walk in. The woman seemed shocked to see Beck walk out with Jade. But Jade didn't care.

* * *

><p>I've had this idea in my head for awhile. Just never found myself actually writing it and putting it up. So anyways. Not sure what episode to do next, I'm also kind of tempted on MAYBE a Jori group of one shots. Like I've been doing for We Are Simply, Bade. Except instead it'll be like.. We Are Simply, Jori? Dunno. ALSO, thinking on either doing a oneshot for Driving Tori Crazy, April Fools Blank.. Or another episode. Not all that sure which one, so many episodes and so many thoughts hehe. But I def want to do one at some point for Driving Tori Crazy and April Fools Blank.<p>

To anyone reading my other stories, I'm debating on not uploading stories till every Saturday. This is not a definite thing, but I'm thinking over it. Just so I can put a chapter up for each and work on the next few chapters and such the other days. Since I tend to get myself distracted.


	13. Beggin' On Your Knees

_**Beggin' on Your Knees**_

She was watching the group from her spot on the steps. They weren't even paying any attention to her, they were all trying to help little miss Tori who couldn't even right a fucking song by herself. Like really? Did everyone have to treat Tori like she was some fucking princess. She wanted to be a pop star didn't she? Well she better get use to writing her own songs and not having Andre help her with a song like 24/7.

Jade stood up, she wasn't going to be stuck in some stupid time out if everyone was going to stand around the piano and help Tori out of some dumb situation. Jade had warned her about Ryder, told her that boys that good looking always had something to hide. But did Tori listen to her? Nooo. And ya know what happened? She found out that Ryder was just using her for a good grade. Pft, she deserved to get used like that if she was going to be stupid and not listen to Jade.

She rolled her eyes, storming her way up the steps. She figured why not make the use of how long she'd be stuck here and explore the Vega home. The first room she stepped into hurt her eyes, and she swore like almost everywhere was a photo of Trina. There was a large mirror on a white bureau. Stepping over, she could see photos of Trina slid into the edges of the wood that held the mirror to the bureau. She slid the photos out, slamming them face down onto the chest as she looked at her appearance in the mirror.

She ran her fingers through her hair before venturing through more of the room. Taking a look at the closet in the corner, she swore there were so much clothing stuffed in there that it could burst at any minute. Though, that would be rather humorous. Seeing Trina smothered to death by her own clothing.

She eyed the bed, looking over the matching leopard print on the sheets and the pillows. Her eyes widened as she spotted the little end table on the side of the bed, seeing the framed picture of Trina with puckered lips. God this room honestly made Jade want to gag. She knew Trina was stuck up on herself, but really she figured there wouldn't be.. Photos of the girl all over the room. Her eyes lightened though when she spotted something pink on the end table, and walking over she scooped the ipod into her hands.

She scrolled through the songs, shaking her head. Justin Bieber, Nsync, Britney Spears. The list went on and on. An idea came to mind though, so she slipped the ipod into her pocket and left Trina's room. She could hear Andre and Tori downstairs, going over lyrics. She slipped past them as she made her way over to her bag, where she was lucky that she brought her laptop with her. Oh Trina would be in for a surprise the next time she listened to her ipod.

Beck had seen Jade slip past them from the corner of his eye, he ran a hand through his hair. She just didn't listen did she? But atleast she kept quiet, though that was usually never a good sign for Jade. She slipped past them again, her bag clutched in her hand as she went back up to the bedrooms. He followed after her though, afraid of what it could be she was planning on doing up there.

As she moved back in, she slipped the photos of Trina back into the edges of the wood, not wanting the older Vega to know someone had been in her room. She sat herself onto the leopard print coated bed, sliding her laptop onto her lap and opening it. She typed furiously as she logged herself into her laptop, going over to where she kept her stash of music. She hooked the ipod up to her laptop, and with a grin started taking songs off Trina's ipod.

Beck watched her from the doorway, watching the evil smirk that came to her face as she was doing something. He slid his hands into his pockets, leaning up against the doorway. That evil look on her face honestly got him a little turned on, remembering that look so many times in his RV.

Finished with what she was doing, she closed her laptop, sliding it back into her bag and then returning the ipod back to where it had originally been.

"What did you just do?"

His voice shocked her, causing her to jump in surprise and look up to where he leaned against the doorway. He pushed himself off, strolling to where she sat on Trina's bed.

"Why whatever do you mean?" she said in the accent she had used often to mimic Tori

"Well, your in Trina's room." he motioned to the bedroom

"Is there an issue with that?" she tilted her head, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Mm, well if my sexy girlfriend is trying to mess with Tori's sister, I'd like to be a little involved with it." he said moving in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow, spreading her legs as he moved between them. His hands lightly pushed her shoulders back as he pushed her so that she was laying back on the bed. She smirked, staring up at him.

"What are you planning Oliver?" she questioned

"Mm, how it would be to have sex right here." he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

His hands had snaked their way to her thighs, sliding her a bit more down the bed so that she was pressed tight against him. His grabbed onto her hair, tilting her head some so that he could deepen the kiss. She parted her lips, and soon their clothes were off.

* * *

><p>The group had loitered up Tori's living room as they watched something on TV. Beck and Jade sat on one couch, Beck layed out and Jade snuggled up against him. Tori, Andre and Cat sat on the other couch, Cat giggling and clapping at whatever was going on in the movie. Jade wasn't really paying attention, not even noticing that they seemed to be watching some stupid romance movie. She was paying more attention to the bedrooms.<p>

Trina had gotten home an hour after what Beck and Jade had done in her bedroom. It had taken a bit of explaining from Beck and Jade to explain to their friends why they had come down and looked like they had just come out of being lost in some woods for like hours.

She was waiting for Trina's reaction to what she had done to the ipod. She couldn't help the grin on her face, closing her eyes as Beck's fingers trailed through her hair. If someone had told her earlier she would have been having sex on Trina's bed, she probably would have cut someones tounge out of their mouth.

She was started to get tired, Beck's heartbeat soothing her to sleep. And just as she had started to get lost in darkness, a loud piercing scream from upstairs caused her to smile as she opened her eyes to look up at Beck. He looked down at her, knowing that the sceam must have been from whatever it was she had done earlier with Trina's ipod. Tori, Andre and Cat seemed confused, and Tori quickly got off the couch.

Pausing the movie she called off to her sister, waiting to find out if her sister was being murdered or something. They heard footsteps, and soon Trina was practically tripping down the stairs.

"Tori! Tori!" her sister had her hand thrusted out in front of her, holding her ipod as if it was going to explode.

"What is it Trina? And why did you scream?" Tori questioned

"Did you touch my ipod?" Trina asked

"Why would I?" Tori replied

Jade was trying hard to hide the grin on her face, her fingers trailing over the skin on Beck's neck as she watched the two Vega sisters yelling at each other. Beck watched the two girls argue, his hand trailing down to run over Jade's thigh. He could hear his girlfriends voice breaking as she tried to keep from laughing at the arguement between the two Vega's.

"Did we miss something?" Andre asked with a raised eyebrow

"Listen to this!" Trina handed the ipod to Tori.

Tori sighed, sliding the earplugs into her ears. She looked down at the ipod, hitting the play button. It was quiet, until something must have blasted through the earplugs because next thing they knew Tori had let out a scream and threw the ipod away from her as if it had just burned her hand.

"What happened?" Cat questioned

"That is some freaky shit you have on your ipod Trina." Tori stated, her hand moving to her chest to calm her beating heart.

"I didn't put it on there!" Trina yelled.

Jade smiled, pulling Beck's mouth to hers in a kiss. It was halarious, and she couldn't wait to see if the two sisters continued to argue.

* * *

><p>Ugh. I think, I might be turning into a Jori (JadeTori) fan. I've been watching videos on youtube. And like, yes I will always ship Beck/Jade. But Tori/Jade is really getting me pumped hehe.


	14. Ping Pong Secret

_**Ping Pong Secret**_

She knew they were hiding something. Why was it that Jade just wouldn't let Tori on the team. Sure, she knew the dark haired girl didn't like her.. But still. She saw how good she was at ping-pong, wouldn't she want someone as great at ping-pong to join the team? She already had Robbie on the team, and Tori knew Jade hated Robbie probably as much as Tori. Well.. Okay, maybe less then Tori since as far as Tori knew, Robbie didn't kiss Beck his second day of school.

And so this was why she was hiding. The inside of the soda machine Sinjin and his little friends had made was a really tight space, and she had to lean a little to look out the small holes so that she could keep watch inside the room. She would wait for them, for however long it took. She was going to find out what it was that they were up to.

The bell went off, signaling that a classes were over and it was now the end of school. She could hear kids running down halls and shouting to each other as maybe they made after school plans or met up with friends. She waited in anticipation for the so called 'ping-pong team' to come and practice for their next ping-pong match.

As the door opened, Tori jumped a little, gritting her teeth in pain when her head hit the back of the soda machine. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she silently cursed to herself. Peeking outside the machine, she could see Jade and Beck coming inside the room.

"Maybe you should have just let her join Jade." Beck was saying

Tori raised an eyebrow, was Beck fighting with Jade to get Tori onto the team?

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Jade sneered as she sat down on a couch in the room.

"I'm just saying. She was really good, and we all know how Tori is.." he said sitting down next to her.

How she was? What did he mean?

"A boyfriend stealing annoying girl who doesn't know how to mind her own business?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow

"She wasn't trying to steal me from you Jade, it was a stage kiss!" he groaned out

Tori could just barely make out the way Beck rolled his eyes, his arm sliding over the back of the couch. Jade draped her legs over Beck's lap, and his free hand instinctively went to her leg. His fingers sliding up and down her thigh as he watched his girlfriends face. She had her eyes narrowed at him, though she didn't say anything. He had seriously thought she would have been over the whole incident by now since it was weeks later and it was just a stage kiss. But apparently not.

"Tell me you love me.." she said in a small voice

Tori could just barely make out what Jade had said, but she watched the smile form on Beck's face as he stared at his girlfriend. Tori felt a small pang of jealousy, looking at the way Beck stared at Jade.

"Whats the magic word?" he prodded her side lightly with a finger.

"Please." she said looking into his eyes.

He smiled, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I love you." he told her before leaning down and kissing her.

She wrapped an arm around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair as she kissed him back. If Tori hadn't been stuck in this stupid soda machine she would have probably given a small 'Awwl!' to the two, but well.. She couldn't. Plus she still needed to find out what was going on with this ping-pong team.

She could see Beck's tan hands move down Jade's sides, his fingers curling under the hem of her shirt as he slowly lifted it up and over her head. Tori's eyes widened, and she quickly covered her face with her hands. Were Beck and Jade about to have sex? In front of Tori?

She wanted to stop them, to call out for them to stop before they had sex in front of her. But they weren't suppose to know she was there. She was suppose to find out what the wonk was about the ping-pong team. She could hear moaning, and sliding her fingers apart she peeked from behind her fingers as she spotted a shirtless Beck on top of Jade, his lips on the pale girl's neck as he kissed different area's of her skin. Her legs were on either side of Beck's waist, and Tori could see her toe's curling as he apparently hit one spot that she liked a lot. How did Tori know that though? Because Jade gave out a loud moan and Tori saw her hips jolt up into Beck's.

His hands were sliding down her bare sides, his fingers grabbing onto the waistband of her pants and tugging her pants down her legs. Tori gave a small 'eep!' as she quickly slid her fingers back together to cover her eyes again.

She was hoping for something to happen but what was going on now. For Andre, Cat or Robbie to walk in and save her from this. She slid her pearphone out of her pocket, trying to type as slow as she could so that Beck and Jade might not hear her as she texted Cat, asking the red head where she was.

Peeking out again she could see now that the two were almost completely naked by now. He was down to a pair of black boxers and Jade was down to only a pair of black panties. Tori watched as Beck's mouth seemed to be preoccupied with Jade's breasts. She licked her bottom lip, feeling herself getting a little wet. But no! She couldn't be watching this! If Jade found out she'd literally kill her.

She covered her eyes again, holding her phone to her chest as she waited for Cat to text her back. Though maybe she should have texted Andre before she texted Cat, because she didn't know where the ditsy girl could be by now. She began to sing in her head, trying to drown out the sounds of Beck and Jade as they pleased each other.

Tori regretted this now. If she hadn't been so curious about this stupid ping-pong team then she wouldn't be stuck in this predicament now.

She gave an 'ahh!' when her phone vibrated against her chest. Which was probably the wrong thing to do. Beck looked up from Jade, his eyes scanning the room.

"Did you hear that?" he questioned Jade

He looked down at her. If this had been when they first met, with him staring down at her beautiful naked body he would have probably been drooling all over the place right now. Sometimes he did still find himself close to drooling, his girlfriend was gorgeous. Her eyes were looking up at him, lust filled as she lightly shook her head no, locks of brown and pink sliding into her face.

He smiled, reaching down to push her hair behind her ear before he leaned down to kiss her. Maybe he was just hearing things.

Inside the soda machine, Tori's heart was thudding hard in her chest as she looked down at the text she got from Cat. The red head had already left school, and told Tori that the ping-pong team's practice got canceled because Robbie's grandma had called and needed help with something, and so Robbie had to leave.

Tori sighed. Why hadn't someone told her this earlier? Well.. Okay, maybe it was her fault since she had avoided the last class with Cat and Robbie to have Sinjin help her get into this machine and have it ready by the time school was over.

Looking out, she could see the two were naked now, and her eyes widened as she watched Beck thrusting himself into Jade. The pale girl's arms were around his neck, her black fingernails clawing at his tan back. Biting lightly on her bottom lip, and knowing she was now stuck here she could either do two things.. Well.. three things if she wanted to get murdered by Jade.

But either she could try and play Angry Gerbils on her pear phone.. Or slide her fingers into her wet pussy as she watched one of her close friends, and his girlfriend have sex.

So she went with the latter.. And slid her hand into her jeans.

* * *

><p>This one I had in thought before the dress oneshot.<p> 


	15. April Fool's Blank

_**April Fools Blank**_

As far as she was aware, she was the last one left still at Hollywood Arts.

The Wizard of Oz skit had been done and ended, and still in costume she stood in front of her scissors damaged locker, tossing books inside as she got whatever she needed for the weekend. She pushed some hair over her shoulder, slamming her locker shut.

She had enjoyed April Fools Day though. It was pretty interesting to watch Vega get so stressed out and upset over the fact that they didn't do anything for April Fools Day. And the characters that Sikowitz had chose them as for the Wizard of Oz skit matched the students rather well. Cat, with red hair in braided pigtails as she played the part of Dorothy. Vega, dressed up in all pink with an awkwardly large tiara on her head as she played the good witch. Jade herself, dressed in black had played as the bad witch.

Then there were the parts of Dorothys three companions. There was Robbie, who had been dressed up as the brainless scarecrow. Andre, in all bronze as he played as the lion who seeked out courage. And then there was Beck, dressed up in all gray and silver as he played as the heartless Tinman. She couldn't help smirk, Beck made a perfect match for the Tinman, both of them were heartless.

Ya, he was her ex-boyfriend and she had loved him as much as someone like Jade could love a person. But it was hard to love a boy now who had left her in front of her least favorite persons door. Her voice desperate for him to open the door as she had counted to ten. She gave a groan, slamming her locker door shut. The group was probably at Tori's now, laughing at Tori's stupid humor for April Fools Day. Seriously, April Fools Day was nothing but stupid pranks that people thought were hilarious. Like Tori's stupid 'I lost my hand! Omg I'm so funny!' bit this morning.

Jade rolled her eyes, god Tori was so lame with that bit. She turned, getting ready to storm out the doors and head home or somewhere, but she ran straight into someone.. Which was odd, since she thought she was the only one there. Unless it was one of the janitors.

"Watch where your going!" she snapped from where she now lay on the ground.

She looked up, waiting to see some dumb student that was afraid of her or the creepy janitors, but what she did not expect to see was Beck, still in his Tinman costume. He looked down at her, and seemed to be as confused as she was that she was here. He couldn't just leave her on the floor though, so he held out his hand to her.

"I don't need your help." she stated, shoving his hand away and standing.

He gave a sigh, sliding his hands into his pockets. Why did she have to act this way to him. Sure they were broken up but still, she was acting as if the past years they had been together hadn't even happened. She gave a huff, brushing herself off. He watched her hand run across her thighs and chest before she went to walk past him.

"What are you going to do tonight?" he found himself asking, turning to watch her.

She stopped, peeking over her shoulder to look at him. His eyes focused on her pursed lips and the way the blue's and greens on her lips and eyelids made the color of her skin almost glow. He wanted nothing more then to reach out and run his fingers through the tendrils of green, blue and black that gathered over her shoulders.

"Why is it any of your business? We broke up remember." she said looking away and stepping away from him.

He reached out though, taking hold of her hand and stopping her. He felt her hand take hold of his, as if almost instinct. She turned again, her eyes looking to his tan hand that held onto her pale hand. She took notice now of his features. How the gray and silver of his outfit brought out his beautiful olive skin. How she could get lost in those eyes, like she was now.

His thumb was rubbing the back of her hand, he tugged her towards him, encircling her waist with his arms as he held her close to him. Her hands rested on his chest, her eyes looking into his. He was leaning down, and she closed her eyes. But then she remembered, him leaving her outside that door. She pushed away from him, stumbling back as she watched him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she snapped

"What do you mean?" he asked

"This! You broke up with me Beck, you left me outside Vega's house!" she snapped

"And you don't think I regret that?" he yelled back at her

It was a stare down in the hall. The Tinman vs the wicked witch as they watched each other. She rolled her eyes, giving a laugh as she pulled her bag closer to her. He regretted it? Ya right. Him and the others probably sat there and laughed that she sat outside and waited for him.

"Whatever Beck, just stay out of my life." she turned again to walk away.

He stood there watching her. He wanted to go after her, and so he did. He pinned her against the doors leading out of Hollywood Arts before she could go. She gasped, feeling his hands as he took her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. She tried to look anywhere but in his eyes, not wanting to see whatever emotion he was feeling in them. She felt something drip onto her though, feeling the liquid slide between her breasts.

Looking up she felt her mouth gape open as she saw his face, seeing tears slide down his cheeks. Why was he crying? He had broken up with her, he had broke her heart. He didn't regret the breakup. No, no he didn't regret it. He slid one of his hands down her arm, taking her jaw in his hand as he ran his thumb over her cheek. His grip on her wrists relaxed, and she slid her arms free to take his cheeks into her hands.

"I'm sorry Jade." he apologized

If he had told her he was sorry before, she would have ignored him. Told him to go fuck himself and go be with Tori since she knew he had wanted to be with her from the beginning. But she couldn't find herself saying that now, not when each tear that slid down his tan cheeks was making her heart break more. She leaned up, pressing her lips against his cheek. She could taste the salt of his tears on her lips, and saw a blue lip print left where she had kissed him.

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead. He slid his hand down to the side of her neck, his thumb brushing over the strong pulse in her neck. She slid her hands back to run black fingernails through his dark hair, leaning up again to press her lips to his. One of his hands slid down her side til it rested on her hip, the other one sliding through locks of blue and black and green.

And this is how the wicked witch and the Tinman fell back in love.

* * *

><p>Not all that sure on how I feel about it. But I really wanted to do something with her and Beck dressed up as the Wizard of Oz characters. I had originally had a dream where when she goes 'The witch sneers at Dorothy, then exits!' that she'd run into Beck. But then remembered that later he was in the stalls so I was like 'Nooo, that won't work!'<p> 


	16. Cat's New Boyfriend

_**Cat's New Boyfriend**_

The group felt horrible. Of course Trina would be the one to do this to them.

It was all her fault with those stupid fish. Beck was pretty sure that if you could not get pimples from getting skin cancer or something, Trina would go out and try to get skin cancer. Like, was this chick seriously all that worried about her appearance as to get little poisonous fish just to smooth out her feet? Ugh, a waste of money just to try out something.

He looked over to where his girlfriend lay in the bed next to his, her hands were covering her face, her body curled up. He reached over to her, his hand grasping out to stroke her hair, but gah. He just felt so sick and felt like any moment he would blow chunks into the buckets that the nurses had set out for the kids.

For an entire three hours when they first got here Jade had continuously screamed and threatened Trina for putting them in this mess. Andre and Robbie had piped up complaints as well, but neither of their words were any match for Jade.

Her father had come to check up on her once, he didn't say anything when he had stepped into the small space, and he didn't take any steps closer to his daughter, keeping himself as far from her as he could as if he were afraid he would catch whatever it was she had. Beck rolled his eyes, unless his father was sticking his feet into a fish tank of pooka fish, he would be fine.

"Jade." he called out to her in a hushed tone.

He didn't want to wake the others. Robbie and Andre had a hard amount of time trying to get to sleep due to how horrible they felt, especially Robbie who just had to complain about everything. Beck really wished him and Jade could have just gotten a separate room so that they didn't have to deal with this. Especially when Trina would ask for Beck to come over and comfort her and that would only cause Jade to flip out more.

He saw her hands twitch a bit, peeking between her fingers to look at him.

"What!" she snapped in a hushed tone

He flexed out his fingers, asking for her to take his hand. With a sigh as if it was going to kill her to do one little thing for him, she reached out and took his hand in hers. He smiled, squeezing her small hand in his which caused her to give him a small, but sincere smile.

"Tell me you love me." she said in a small voice

"Whats the magic word?" he asked raising an eyebrow

She rolled her eyes, looking away from him. Trina wasn't paying attention the them, looking busy with.. Well Jade wasn't really sure what it was she was doing. Looking back to Beck she saw his face watching her, waiting for her reply.

"Please." she said giving a small little pout.

"I love you." he told her, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

She smiled. She wanted to lean over to give him a kiss, but her stomach was just killing her, and every small move would cause her body to curl up tighter. So she brought his hand to her lips, kissing the back of his hand. And that was enough for him.


	17. A Film By Dale Squires

_**A Film By Dale Squires**_

She smiled where she sat next to Beck, feeling his arm around her shoulders, his fingers playing with a strand of her hair. They were staring at the screen for the premiere of the movie the students at Hollywood Arts had basically made with little help from Dale Squires. She didn't care though that Dale didn't help, it was written by Beck and just the fact that knowing her boyfriends work would get some recognition was good enough for her. She was proud of her boyfriend, she knew how excited he was for this, for the buzz that would hopefully be coming in from it.

Not to mention the fact that she got to slap Cat multiple times for it. She smirked at the thought of that, her eyes looking over to where the redhead sat, an ice pack gripped in her hand and pressed against her cheek. She snuggled closer to Beck, feeling him lean down to kiss the top of her head, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Finally it ended, and they watched the credits roll by. She felt Beck tense up next to her, and her eyes widened at the screen. Seriously? Was he fucking kidding them? All that work and the guy took credit for everything? She quickly stood up, oh no, no one was taking credit for her boyfriends hard work.

"Jade, where are you going?" he asked her

"I'm going to find Squires." she snapped pushing past the people that sat next to them. Beck quickly followed after her. He could hear the others calling after them, especially Tori who he could hear was chasing after them. The others probably wouldn't be too long to follow after the three.

"I can't believe that-" Jade spewed off obscenities as she stormed down halls, her eyes looking for Dale.

If he wasn't worried for the life of Squires, he would have been happy at how upset his girlfriend was that someone had stolen credit for something they all had worked hard on. He could hear the shuffling of feet as the others followed after them.

Another turn, and Jade finally spotted who she was looking for being crowded by a group of people complimenting on his video. He was soaking up their compliments, smiling and nodding or commenting about how he felt on parts of the scene. Jade had heard him say that he had figured it would have been more suspending if Jade had slapped Cat a couple more times, and she narrowed her eyes. She was the one who figured she'd slap Cat just for some form of payment for annoying the shit out of her, Dale wasn't even in the fucking room!

"Squires!" she snapped stomping forward

Beck tried to reach out before his girlfriend reached Dale.

"There's one of my little stars right now." Dale told the group as he smiled at Jade

"Oh don't you even! Do you even understand how hard it took us to work-"

"Haha, isn't she so cute?" Dale asked slinging his arm over Jade's shoulders and taking her chin, squeezing her face a little as the group around them giggled and commented about it.

Jade's rage was only growing with that little action Dale did, and as much as Beck was holding onto his cool his eyes narrowed at what Dale was doing to his girlfriend. He reached over, taking her hand and pulling her back to him and away from Dale. By now their friends had also reached them, and they were watching with worry with what Jade would do next.

"All of you, leave!" she snapped a the group around Dale.

Their eyes widened in terror, and the people shuffled away. Dale apologized to them all for how Jade was before he turned his attention to the angry girl. He gestured his hands out, like he was asking the group what Jade was doing chasing away people who loved his work?

"How could you take all the credit!" Andre snapped

"Guys, guys calm down." he reached out and placed his hand on Andre's shoulder

"We're not going to fucking calm down!" Jade snapped

Cat gave a gasp when her friend threw out the f word, and she tried to cover her ears without pulling the ice pack away from her face. Dale's eyes widened as he looked at Jade. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing strands out of her face as she glared daggers at him.

"We all had to suffer through hours at Vega's house on this fucking movie that my boyfriend wrote and you just thought you could come right on in and claim everything for yourself?" she asked gesturing her hand to Beck when she said boyfriend.

"Hey, my house isn't that bad!" Tori said sounding offended

"Whatever-" Jade said holding her hand in front of Tori to shut her up "Just go back in there and tell everyone who the credit actually goes to." she said pointing her finger at Dale.

"Afraid I can't do that." he said with a shrug

"Why not?" Cat piped in

"Because. I'm the reason everyone came to see this movie. If they knew it was just done by a bunch of students in school they wouldn't have even bothered." he told her

"Still! You could have at least gave us some credit. Beck most of all." Andre told him

"Listen man. I'm sorry about that. But you know how Hollywood is." Dale said directing his attention to Beck.

Beck could feel Jade digging her fingers into his hand, and he was afraid she would break his hand off if they talked to Dale anymore. He didn't want to give up yet, everyone was right on how hard he had worked on it. How he had stayed up all night and got no sleep just making sure he thought the script was good enough before they had worked on recording it.

"That's not right man." Andre said when he noticed his best friend hadn't said anything

"No shit it's not right. You better sleep with one eye open Squires." Jade hissed out glaring at him

"Well if your coming to my place I'm sure you'll keep me awake anyways." he told her with a wink before he turned and walked off.

Her grip on Beck's hand tightened, and she went to storm after him but Beck held her back. She wanted to turn and yell at him, to ask him why he wouldn't say anything to Dale when she knew how hard he had worked on this then everyone else. But when she turned to look at him he pulled her to his body, pressing his lips to hers.

People may question what it was that kept them together. Why Beck could handle being with a girl like Jade and not want to dump her for the next best thing. But this moment here was why. Even if she didn't often show it, she cared for him more then she cared for anything. She loved him even when she sometimes would accuse him of seeing other girls.

And most of all she was proud of his work as an actor and the scripts he wrote. She knew how hard he worked at making sure they caught the attention of everyone when they would perform his scripts in class or on stage. She knew her boyfriend was going far, and whether it was with her or without her he would make a name for himself.

So she'd quiet down about it now, but when she got home she would make sure that Dale Squires felt the wrath that was Jade West.


	18. Ice Cream For Kesha

_**Ice Cream for Ke$ha**_

Beck watched as Tori, Andre, Cat and his girlfriend Jade run out the door to head out to go get some more ice cream. For a girl who had been complaining not that long ago about not wanting to eat ice cream, she did seem pretty excited to head out with the others. But maybe she just wanted to watch Tori's reaction if they couldn't find a thing of ice cream with the $ they needed for the contest.

He heard Robbie say something to Rex, and looking over from where he sat on the couch he raised an eyebrow as Robbie started to massage Rex's shoulders. He rolled his eyes, standing up and looking around the room.

You could smell different ice cream flavors in the room, and there were a bunch of large tubs in the room up to the brim full of ice cream. He wasn't sure which spot looked the sloppiest, the stairs where Cat had once been sitting seemed almost clear of ice cream. The poor tiny redhead must have tried to eat all of the ice cream in each little tub. Over where Tori had been sitting at the table there was splatters of ice cream all over the table and the floor, he even though he saw tiny splatters on clean dishes and the fridge.

His spot was well, alright. There had been some spots on the floor in front of the couch where the ice cream dripped off the spoon when he went to dump ice cream into the tub. But aside from that it wasn't all that messy. He had made sure to make sure no ice cream got on the couch because he didn't want Tori's parents to get upset with Tori.

Over at Robbie's side he had seen that the boy hadn't eaten any of his ice cream, his tub almost over flowing. Beck remembered that Robbie had once told the group he was lactose intolerant. So that was why he hadn't eaten any of the ice cream, but he had still helped the group and even seemed to sacrifice through watching his friends eat ice cream.

Andre and Jade's spots looked well.. Alright. Andre's spot had been sloppy like Tori's in the beginning, since he had really wanted the concert as much as Tori. But he had made sure as well not to get any ice cream on any of the furniture. Then there was Jade's spot, she hadn't cared much about Tori's house, splatters of ice cream on the floor where she had been sitting. Some ice cream was sliding down the side of the tub, showing that it seemed she didn't put any effort into even trying to get it into the tub.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He went to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge before turning to Robbie who had been watching him.

"So.. Any idea why Jade's favorite toy was a hammer?" Robbie questioned

Beck chuckled. After knowing Jade for this long Robbie was honestly curious about something like that? Wouldn't it have been obvious that the dark haired girl was just different.

"You'll just have to find out on your own, Rob." Beck told him walking back into the living room.

"Well.. I just figured I'd ask you. Since you guys are dating and all." Robbie said with a shrug.

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I pry into her background." Beck said as he sat down.

"I guess." Robbie muttered looking down to Rex

"Something bothering you Robbie?" Beck questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. It's just." Robbie paused, thinking silently to himself.

Beck waited. He wouldn't snap like Jade would have and possibly given the other boy a heart attack. Beck was patient, he would wait until Robbie thought of whatever it was that he wanted to ask or tell Beck.

"You guys have been going out for so long.. And well.. We all know you two are I guess not.. Compatible?" his eyebrows furrowed, debating if he had used the right word for Beck and Jade.

"Mhm?" Beck nodded his head

"Just. How can you continue to be with her without.. I dunno. Trying to find out why she's the way she is?" Robbie questioned

"I fell in love with her because of how she is." Beck told him.

"You like that she's scary?" Rex piped in.

Beck smirked. The two would never really understand how he felt about Jade. It was true that the two were well.. An interesting pair. They both could probably do so much better. But there was some kind of bond they had there that just couldn't easily be erased.

"I like that.. She was never afraid to tell me how she felt about me. When I asked her out, numerous times mind you, she told me she thought I was annoying. Most girls would have jumped at the chance whether they knew me or not." he started

Robbie nodded his head, pausing at massaging Rex's shoulders as he focused all of his attention on the boy across from him.

"When she walks onto a stage or even just walks into the room you can't help but just focus on her. Sure she might just be standing in the background or maybe even a few feet from you. But she's just.. Something that makes you want to know her more and more." Beck leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Even in front of a room full of strangers, she is such an amazing actress that she can quickly mask up her emotions and act as if what people say don't hurt her. Or doesn't at least get under her skin." he found himself smiling

Robbie was nodding his head, jotting these things down in his mind as if he was taking notes in a classroom. He could see a smile forming on Beck's face, and could just imagine what it might be Beck could be picturing behind closed eyes. And Robbie might picture it too, a whole different light that was Jade West.

After hearing Beck's words, Robbie couldn't just picture the Jade West that spat out comments and ripped people apart. He could vision a girl who maybe snuggled up to her boyfriend in his RV and maybe shed a few tears at the hurtful words that people said about her in the halls.

Robbie had never really thought that a girl like Jade could be hurt. He had originally looked up to her as a girl who knew how to stand her ground and to tell people no. But now he looked up to her as a hero, a girl who could be hurt and yet never let people know they had hurt her.

"Your lucky Beck." Robbie said with a smile.

Beck's eyes opened, and he looked over to Robbie. He chuckled, shaking his head and sliding his hand up to take hold of the object around the black string around his neck.

"I'm not that lucky Robbie. I have my faults that sometimes cause her to hurt or to upset her. She's the lucky one. She will make it far Robbie, whether she thinks Tori is in her way or not. She will go places with herself." he looked down to the necklace around his throat, wondering if she was looking at the matching necklace that also clung to her neck.

The boys looked up when the door opened. The group walking in didn't look all that excited, and Beck was a bit worried that they hadn't been able to find the letter. But then him, and Robbie both looked confused when a little boy with shoulder length hair walked in behind the girls.

"Did uh.. You guys get something else while you were gone?" Robbie asked

"I'm just here for my part of a bargain." the boy said before giving the girls a wink.

"Bargain?" Beck questioned as Jade came over and sat down next to him.

"Little miss big mouth had to give away that we had the other letters for the concert." Jade said, her eyes narrowing at Cat.

"So.. What? Is he staying for the concert?" Robbie asked

"Is there a problem with that?" the boy asked Robbie crossing his arms.

"N-no problem." Robbie stuttered out

"We have to kiss him too." Tori groaned out as she plopped herself onto the couch next to Robbie.

"Who?" Rex asked

Cat giggled, motioning her hand to herself, Tori and Jade. Beck's eyes widened a bit, and he looked to his currently angry girlfriend. She met his gaze and simply rolled her eyes. He gave a small smirk, jealousy had stricken in him for a second, but the kid had to be like.. What, 10? Beck shouldn't be jealous of a 10 year old.

He leaned over, kissing her forehead. She gave a small smile, sitting closer to him and resting the back of her head on his shoulder.


	19. Tori Gets Stuck

_**Tori Gets Stuck**_

Canada, was great. But he always felt like he was missing something..

What was he missing?

Jade.

He wished he could take her with him whenever he went to go visit family, but well.. That was hard to do now after his parents pretty much disliked Jade and the rest of his family was scared of her. But he wouldn't change her to make his family happy, and he wasn't going to break up with her to make his family happy. He loved her, and he would sacrifice anything for her. He had been waiting for her to text him, last he had heard from her she was pissed off. Why?

Because Tori got the lead in another play.

Seriously, was Sikowitz trying to give Beck or Tori a death sentence? Everytime Tori got the lead in a play that Jade was also going for, things always turned out sour. Either Beck got bitched and complained to, as if all of a sudden it was his fault. Either that or she would try to find ways to get Tori out of the play.

He looked down to his phone, it had buzzed in his pocket, and pulling it out he saw that he had a text from her.

_'Robbie's in the hospital, hoping he's dying'_

He rolled his eyes at the text she had sent him. He quickly replied to it, asking her why Robbie was in the hospital. He slid the phone into his pocket before looking over to where his parents were talking to his uncle. He missed his family in Canada, missed his cousin Mike who had taught him how to drive. His younger cousin Jeremy who constantly asked Beck advice on how to get girls, which he'd always laugh at since Jeremy was only 8.

_'He got hit by a truck'_

His eyes widened at the text she had sent him, he was afraid to text back and ask if she had hit him with the truck. Had she hit Robbie on accident? He texted back a quick reply before stepping into the kitchen. His parents smiled spotting their son. His aunt looked up from where she was busy making lunch for his cousins.

"Are you hungry Beck?" she questioned

"I'm good Aunt Tammy." he replied sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh c'mon Beck, you're so skinny." she slid pancakes onto a plate, walking over and setting them in front of him.

He chuckled, brushing hair out of his face. He felt his mother come up behind his chair, the snap of a hair tie was heard as she scooped up his hair and tied it out of his face. This was another reason he was glad Jade wasn't there, because if she had seen that she probably would have stomped over to where he sat, slid the hair tie away and cut it in half.

Speaking of Jade, there his phone went again

_'No, dissapointinly I didn't run him over. He's got some toy car in his stomach.'_

Well that made him relax a bit. Jade was already on the edge of being arrested, she had to keep watch of what she did. He typed back another reply, and he could feel his family watching him.

"Whoooo you texting?" his aunt asked teasingly

"Just checking up on Jade." he told his aunt

"Your still dating her?" his aunt sounded surprised

"Sadly, yes he is." he heard his father say from where he stood

Beck slid a bite of pancake in his mouth, not wanting to say anything to his fathers reply. His father disliked Jade more then the rest of his family just because of the accident with the dog. He had apologized multiple times about it, and told his father that Jade didn't know he was sleeping in there, but then his father turned it around accusing Jade that she had meant to sick that vicious dog on Beck. So he learned to just shut his mouth about it.

"What about that other pretty girl your hanging with?" his mother questioned

He assumed his mom was asking about Tori. He knew they liked Tori more then Jade, because unlike Jade, Tori was polite to his family.

"We're just friends." he told her after he had swallowed down the bite of pancakes he had in his mouth.

_'I'm looking for babies.'_

He spit orange juice all over the table at that next text he had gotten back from Jade. He had simply asked her what she was doing, why was she looking for babies?

"I-I'll be right back!" he said quickly pushing himself away from the table.

His feet moved fast as he walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the guest bedroom he had been sleeping in. He hit the dial button on his phone, listening to the dial tone as he paced the guest room for his girlfriend to pick up. Was she planning on adopting? He couldn't take care of a baby now! His heart was beating fast in his chest.

_"What is it Beck?"_

"Why are you looking for babies?" he asked

He heard a lot of background noises, guessing that she was still in the hospital.

_"Oh don't get your underwear in a twist, I'm not going to do anything bad to them."_

She gave a chuckle across the phone. Her answer though made him all the more nervous.

"What are you doing then?" he pushed

_"Just hoping to maybe scare a few.."_

He groaned, bringing his hand to his face. His girlfriend had practically given him a heart attack because she was looking for babies to scare? He switched the phone to his other ear, sitting down onto the bed.

"How's Robbie?" he asked

_"Tori's giving him blood for some stupid operation."_

"Well thats good." he answered

_"Ya.. Maybe."_

His eyebrow raised. What did she mean by maybe?

"Maybe?" he questioned

_"Maybe.. If the blood gets to him."_

He could just picture the smirk on her face now. God what was she going to do with Tori's blood.

"Babe, don't." he warned

_"Come here and stop me."_

Her voice sent shivers down his back, that voice she had used had sounded so seducing. If he hadn't been stuck in Canada he probably would have tried to stop her, he would have jumped into his car and sped over there. But as it was stated before, he was stuck in Canada and couldn't do anything but listen to the background noises of the hospital.

"Just, don't get into anymore trouble then you are." he told her

He heard her sigh on the other end of the phone, and he could picture her rolling her eyes when he brought up the fact that she could get parole or worse.

_"Calm down. I'll still be here when you come back from Canada."_ she told him

"Good." he said smiling as he stood up.

He could hear his parents and his aunt calling for him, probably because he hadn't finished his breakfast and his aunt was probably whining over 'growing boys need to eat'.

"I have to go babe." he told her

_"Tell me you love me."_ she said over the phone

He had almost barely caught it, probably because of how quiet she had said it as if she didn't want people in the hospital to hear her asking her boyfriend to tell her that he loved her. He chuckled, sitting back down on the bed. His found his fingers playing with the ring around the black string that dangled around his neck.

"I love you." he told her

_"I love you too."_ she told him before hanging up.

Though he had caught the emotions in her voice when she had hung up. He knew she hated him leaving her there when he had to go to Canada, especially lately since Tori joined Hollywood Arts. He had always heard the stories of how grumpier and nastier his girl was when he wasn't with her. But she had to cope with it as much as he did, because it killed him as much as it did her when they weren't together.

* * *

><p>So I'm going out for the weekend and next week so I'm not sure when my next update will be. But I've got a poll up asking which episode you guys would like me to do next. We got a tie going on so far, but once I'm back and can actually fully update chapters I'll be closing the poll and I guess depending on the votes the one with the highest votes I'll do a chapter of. Then the next with the highest votes after. There is an other selection for those who want me to do another episode not listed, or just a random chapter that isn't even really based off an episode.<p> 


	20. The Blonde Squad

_**Warning!:**_ Do not read if you haven't watched the newest episode

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Blonde Squad<strong>_

When most people would have been nervous about movies or stories they wrote, Beck wasn't. His eyes were trained on the screen in the theater as he watched the girls in his short film. They were all familiar girls to him, even if they did have different hair or eye color.

There was one of his closests friends Tori, who had been excited as anything to be in a film. She had told him constantly that it sounded good and even found herself giggling at some of the lines. She had been excited to watch the final product once everything was edited around and the film was to his liking.

A girl shorter then Tori stood on her side, banana pointed away from her and her blue contact colored eyes large as she stared. Cat Valentine had also been excited when he told her about it. She had constantly asked him questions on it, and when he had told her he wanted her to be part in it she had jumped up and down like a child who had just received candy. She had messed up a few times in her lines, or there were parts she had just totally gone into her own world. But he had worked around it.

The last girl he couldn't help but look at the longest. His eyes were trained on her the entire time they had been filming. She looked different with the blonde wig on, but she was still hot. He had remembered numerous times licking his lips when he saw her walk into scene. The various times she had asked and groaned on why she had been chosen as the ditsy character. Was it bad that it had humoured him to see her act totally opposite of herself?

_"But Beck. This character screams Cat, why can't you just give the stupid part to her?"_

That had been one of the complaints when they had been rolling over lines. He was use to her complaining though, he knew that if she honestly didn't want the part she could have just dropped out and he could have picked someone else. But she had stuck to it.

_"Jade. If you don't want the part then just give me back the script, and I'll find someone else."_

_"Don't you dare!" she had snapped back, clutching the script to her chest when he had reached out for it._

He watched the girls on the screen pose, and his train of thought had been broken when he heard laughter coming from the audience. He turned, his eyes scanning over the people crowding the room. He could tell they were all in love with it so far. He saw Cat sitting next to some boy in her blonde wig, and he was a little questioning on it but he didn't think much over it as he looked around more.

He saw her, and couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were trained on the screen, her arms crossed against her chest. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, even to him. He could tell she was drawn to the movie. Her eyes hadn't once left it, she hadn't turned to make a snarky comment to one of the Northridge girls who sat next to her giving high pitched annoying giggles.

He turned back to watch the scene, though the smile wouldn't leave his face. He would have to pester her afterwards on what she thought, to listen to her make up an excuse on how it 'wasn't that bad' even though he knew she enjoyed watching it. They had been getting along lately since the Platinum Music Awards. They sat next to each other in class, though it wasn't as close as they had when they were dating.

They would talk or smile at each other during lunch, but it was short coversations or smiles. He would even sometimes find himself calling her before he would go to bed, asking her how her day was. He was still not over her. Sure, there had been those two kiss attempts with Tori Vega. But well, in some way he knew it was wrong.

Don't get me wrong, he liked Tori. She was cute, and everything a guy would want. But there was something about Jade that always drew him back to her. He was always comparing them as well. It was a bad habit of his and he really needed to stop. Plus there were the few times he would listen to Tori and he'd just remember the accent Jade would put on just to mock Tori.

His train of thought got stopped again as he saw motion, and then yelling. Soon followed by his movie being paused. He sighed, turning his head to see Andre and Cat who were both freaking out. And there Larry was, perched on top of Cat's head and flapping his wings.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched Cat rush out of the room, followed by Andre. Who was then followed by Tori and the boy Cat had been sitting with. People started to whisper and some even started to stand up, he didn't want people to leave because of the stupid bird, but he didn't want to sound bossy and make people stay.

He met eyes with Jade, who was waiting for him to do something. He just gave a shrug and a look like 'What do you want me to do?'. He watched her sigh, before she stood up.

"Everyone sit down and shut up!" she snapped

Everyone looked to her, their eyes wide and almost fearful and they shrunk back to their seats. She turned to look to Beck, raising her grown back eyebrows like some sort of challenge to him. Smirking, he motioned to Sinjin who was the one who had paused the movie, now in the middle of chowing down on bird seed.

"Play the damn movie!" Jade yelled, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Yes Jade!" he had almost dropped the bag of bird seed onto the chair Cat had once been sitting in as he quickly turned the movie back on.

Turning her head back to Beck, she gave a triumphant smirk as if she had just won something before returning her gaze to the movie. Two for Jade, Zero for Beck.

* * *

><p>I kind of feel like maybe I rushed that a bit, or didn't put too much into it. But I'm REALLY tired, and I really wanted to get a oneshot done of that episode. Like, OMG I thought that episode was so cute. Sure, there wasn't any Bade moments to fangirl over, but just the cuteness of Cabbie. I've never been, I guess a big supporter of that couple? Like, I would say I think their cute together, but just this episode I'm like 'OMG yes Cabbie!'<p>

I loved the part where Robbie complimented Cat at the table and said that any guy would be lucky as cheese. I thought that was super cute, I was like 'AWL!' and how he wrote the song for Cat. Gah, changed a bit of my view on Robbie and Cat.

SO. I know I put that poll up for the next chapter, and this kind of ruined that. So I'm leaving the poll up till late Sunday and you guys can cram in as many votes as you can. Whatever the winning episode is, I'll try to have the chapter up by.. Wednesday? If I have time with siblings visiting.


	21. Car, Rain and Fire

_**Car, Rain, and Fire**_

He was sprawled out on his bed, his eyes blankly staring up at the ceiling. He had, a pretty interesting day he guessed. It could have been a lot better, but he at least fixed the rumor Trina was spreading around that he was dating her. Like, seriously.. That girl just had to spread rumors like forest fires didn't she?

Though thinking back. He remembered the look on his female friends faces all day. Normally, he had waited for Jade to come over and have some fight with him. Throwing something at him or snapping that he had dropped low enough to break up with her for the older Vega. But surprisingly, she didn't. Actually, she seemed pretty excited for something, and every time Tori or Cat would look at her they gave nervous laughs.

It wasn't until Tori had filled him in about this Mona Patterson woman that it finally clicked why the three girls were acting the way they were. He felt bad for Cat and Tori, having to ride in a car with Jade. He had remembered the first time he had taken a ride in a car with Jade, how it was a bit of an awkward silence and when he would try to talk to her or even to change the station on the radio it was a fight. He even remembered at one point seeing a shovel in the backseat.

Glancing at the clock on his alarm clock, he wondered if the girls were home by now. Wondering how things had gone at that Mona Patterson's place. He reached out, plucking his phone up where it sat next to his alarm clock. He would have texted Jade, if they were still dating, but instead he texted Tori.

Her text came back quicker then he figured, and his eyes scanned over what she had sent him back. His eyes widened when she told him about how her and Cat had caught the news of the house on fire and how Cat hadn't stopped crying once she found out Mona Patterson was in the hospital. Asking how such a mean cat could do such a thing. Obviously she hadn't taken any thought to what had really happened.

Even though he shouldn't have cared, he asked Tori how Jade had been with them the entire ride there. He could imagine her interested smirk when she had texted him back why he was curious how Jade was with them. His cheeks flushed, as he texted back some excuse that he was just worried about Cat and Tori.

She sent him a text telling him to text Jade and find out. Should he though? She'd only get mad at him for bothering for for even asking her that. He sighed, looking over the background to his phone. He should probably change the background picture of the two of them together, he had to get over her at some point. She had obviously gotten over him, enough to not text him at all since the break up and to keep their conversations short.

His number was probably long gone from her phone, all the pictures they had taken together gone as well. The fact that she hadn't come to him as quickly as she had with the Alyssa issue was proof enough that she probably didn't care anymore.

He texted her anyway. Asked her if she had seen the news yet, even if he hadn't even seen it himself. He set his phone down, closing his eyes as he draped an arm over his closed eyes. When her text didn't arrive in the amount of time it would have normally come, or as fast as Tori's he figured that she probably ignored his text completely.

She didn't care anymore. Those years they spent together were now long gone to her and it was now his time to also forget. Their first date, first kiss, the first time he had told her he loved her. They meant nothing to her and the only thing he could blame was that stupid game show and himself. He had embarrassed her, when he could have just confronted her about it in his RV.

He was on the edge of falling asleep when he heard what sounded like a door slamming outside his RV. It was loud enough to cause him to bolt up, his eyes trying to focus out the window to try and see what it was. He saw a car pulled up in front of his yard, and the silhouette of a person. He raised an eyebrow, before pulling himself out of bed, taking the time to pull on pants and glancing to the baseball bat against the wall.

Opening the RV door, he never expected it to be Jade West standing at his door. Her clothes were damp, and he guessed it must have been from the storm that had hit not long ago. He raised an eyebrow, confused as anything on why she was standing here outside his RV.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there?" she asked crossing her arms

"Uh, yeah." he said stepping aside to allow her inside

She walked in, making her way over to where he kept his clothes. Was it bad to say that he hadn't done anything with the spare clothes she had left in his RV when they were dating? It seemed to not surprise her when she pulled out a pair of her jeans and one of her shirts.

"You came here to change?" he asked shutting the door of his RV

"You came here to change?" she mocked turning to narrow her eyes at him

"This is my home Jade, you can't just come here to change and mock me!" he said pointing to the floor of his RV

She ignored him, moving into the small bathroom in his RV to change out of her wet clothes. He sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair as he waited for her to get done. Why would she have come here for just this? It made no sense at all.

"Hey." she said when she walked out in clean clothes

He looked over to her, his eyes running over the jeans she had pulled on and the shirt that made his eyes focus more on the available cleavage. His eyes met with her blue ones, and he wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He chuckled a bit, noticing the curls in her hair and how it always curled a lot more whenever it was wet.

She took notice of his chuckle, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she snapped

"Remember what Cat use to say about your hair when we'd go swimming?" he asked her

"Don't talk about it!" she snapped stomping past him

"Whatever you say poodle." he called to her

She threw one of her boots at him, making him chuckle lightly. She opened up the door, but her eyes were watching him. He was watching her as well, waiting for her to either retrieve her boot and leave or to at least say something to him. Why else would she had just stopped to pull on some clothes when she could have just gone to her house? The only time she didn't just go home to change was- Oh

"What happened?" he asked her

"I don't know what your talking about." she said stomping back inside to retrieve her boot

"The only time you don't go home to change is when something happened at home with your parents." he told her as he moved to stand up.

"Well maybe I just felt like getting my clothes." she snapped

He reached out, snatching her wrist in his hand before she could walk out of his RV. Her fingers clenched tight in her hand and he was trying to see her reaction but she had her face turned away from him and hair blocking him from seeing the emotions playing over her face.

"Jade." he simply said waiting

"I.. Might have gotten kicked out." she said, her words rushed out like when she had asked Tori to come to Yerba with them.

He sighed, releasing her wrist and stepping around her to look at her. If this had been in front of Tori or any of their others friends she might have snapped, she was a good actor after all and she knew how to quickly cover up her emotions in the blink of an eye. But she was always comfortable in his RV, so it didn't surprise him with the hurt look on her face.

"Why did you get kicked out?" he asked her, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"It's not important. I'll just go see if I can crash at Cat's house." she said shrugging off his hands

"No! Your staying here and telling me what happened." he pushed her down to sit on his bed

She sighed, kicking her boots off her feet and crossing her arms as she watched him. He moved over to the door, closing it before going to sit himself down next to Jade.

"Talk to daddy." he said

"Please don't refer to yourself as my father." she said rolling her eyes

"Just tell me what happened." he sighed out as he laid back on his bed

"I said it's not important. Can I leave now?" she asked

"Not until you tell me what happened." he said closing his eyes

"Or I could just wait until you fall asleep and leave." she said before laying back as well

"I know you won't." he stated with a smile

"Whatever." was her only reply until they were followed by silence

He wanted to push it out of her, to find out why her parents had kicked her out of the house. It had happened a few times in the past, it was worse when her parents had found out she was on the pill and probably having sex with Beck. Her father had told her not to come home till her and Beck broke up, but after a week of her staying at the RV her mother had finally faltered and begged for Jade to come back.

But it couldn't have been about them, since they weren't dating. He opened his eyes, leaning his head up to look over her. Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. He scanned over her, not taking notice to any new tattoos or piercings, so that crossed out his second thought on why she might have been kicked out.

"You know I don't like it when you watch me like that." she said, though she didn't open her eyes

He chuckled, laying his head back and closing his eyes again. He'd figure it out sooner or later, but for now he'd enjoy this little amount of time spent with his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

><p>I have a new poll up on my profile for the next episode to do. Go cram in votes while you can. I'll probably stop it on Sunday and work on whatever episode has the most votes. Trying to get in a chapter for Can't Have You, My Mockingbird and My Psycho Girl sometime today or tomorrow.<p> 


	22. Stuck in an RV

_**Stuck in an RV**_

"Somethings dripping on me!"

She had her fingers pressed to her arm, feeling the wetness on her arm as she sat up to look down. She was so confused, there were no holes in the top of the RV right? So why did it feel like there was a wetness on her arm and she was definitely sure that she did not sweat.

Everyone had looked over at her, and Beck came crawling over, perching himself up in front of her and reaching out his hand. She watched him, waiting for him to figure out what it was dripping on her arm. But when he pulled his hand away and ran his fingers together, she didn't take that as a good sign.

"N-nothings dripping." he said looking to her

No, there had to be something dripping. She was not losing her mind! She definitely felt it on her arm, and she swore she could feel it on her forehead too. What was going on?

"Yes, look on my arm." she held his arm out to him "See?" she looked up, waiting for him to see the wetness on her arm. There was definitely something dripping, she was sure of it. So sure.

"And on my forehead." she added in, bringing her free hand up to pat at the wetness on her forehead, it was gross and sticky and she knew something was wrong. "Whats going on! What's happening!" she snapped, looking up at the ceiling, waiting to spot whatever it was dripping onto her.

Beck let out a sigh, knowing exactly what it was on his girlfriend. Apparently as much as they knew she didn't sweat, it seemed when it got hot enough her lack of sweat had gotten the better of her.

"You're sweating." he told her

"No!" she shook her hand, fearfully looking at him "No, I don't! I don't sweat! I am not sweating." she had to clarify him that she did not sweat. That everyone knew that Jade West does not sweat.

"Look at me." he simply said, taking hold of her

"No!" her eyes widened and she tried to pull herself free, she would not be known as the girl who finally started sweating. She didn't like sweat, it was gross feeling and NO. Just no, she did not sweat!

"Look at me." he ordered again

"No!" she was getting more frantic, his hands taking hold of her wrists as he tried to get her blue eyes to focus on his brown ones.

She wouldn't, she couldn't meet his eyes. She couldn't see the sureness that she was sweating, it just didn't happen. It happened to gross people like Trina Vega, it did not happen to her. She would not believe it for one second, and knowing that if she looked into Beck's eyes she would know for sure that the wetness she felt on her body was sweat, and that the heat had finally gotten to her.

"Look at me!" he snapped, shaking her almost roughly

"What!" she yelled, hair falling into her face as she finally looked into his eyes

It was all there. His face set serious as he looked at her, his thumbs stroking her arms, feeling the sticky wetness of sweat on her body. He knew it upset her to know she was sweating, and in her getting upset over it it was upsetting himself as well, but he had to be strong for his girlfriend.

"You're sweating." he told her

She broke. She gave a small cry as she pried herself away from him, her knees and elbows catching her so she didn't land face first into the floor of the RV as she hid her face into the carpet. She wouldn't let the others see her, see that this stupid RV that she usually called home was causing her to do something she hadn't done since birth.

Beck watched her, not sure if he should stay where he is or follow her down. He had seen her like this before, few occasions where she didn't get things she wanted or when something happened at home. But because of sweat? What had this RV done to his girlfriend?

"We.. We gotta get out of here." Jade said as she lifted herself a little from the ground

"Ya. Thank you, Katherine Obvious." Tori snapped towards Jade

The RV went quiet, and everyone turned their attention to Tori. Beck had pulled himself down to sit next to Jade, his eyes running over the amount of legs that her shorts didn't cover and trying to keep himself from violating his friends eyes.

"What?" Trina questioned, looking at her sister

"I said thank you, Katherine Obvious." Tori repeated

"Did she say Katherine?" Robbie muttered from behind a pillow, pointing his thumb in the direction of Tori, before raising his arms in what would have been a shrug if he wasn't trying to hide from the heat.

"It's captain obvious.." Andre said, looking at Tori

Tori turned her head a bit, looking to Andre. Captain obvious? She always thought it was Katherine Obvious. It just seemed to make more sense to her then captain.

"Huh?" she questioned, maybe he hadn't said captain

"The expression is thank you, captain obvious." Jade sneered, narrowing her eyes.

Was Tori seriously that stupid? Who in the world would Katherine be? Like, c'mon, had she used that expression her entire life and no one corrected her? Especially her sister who seemed as confused as the rest of them on why her sister had just said Katherine.

"It's not Katherine?" she asked

"No." Trina said shaking her head

"Who would Katherine be?" Beck questioned, raising his hand as he looked at Tori

"Katherine could be a captain." Tori whined out, her face drooping at the fact that everyone was ganging up on her, and plus the fact that it was so hot in that stuffy RV.

Jade shook her head, rolling so that she was laying on her back, her eyes closing. This day was just not going as planned. They had drug all these people she didn't like to the beach, Cat had run off to the bathroom and better be bleeding to death if she hasn't come back yet from peeing. Tori apparently thought some expression was Katherine Obvious, and the worst part was that she was sweating! Jade West does not sweat!

She felt a hand on her leg, opening her eyes a little to look at Beck. He was stroking her legs, trying to cheer his girlfriend up a little. It wasn't working one bit though, she wanted to yell at him for not having any air in his RV, but it wasn't much his fault as it was for the lazy idiot who decided to park his hunk of crap right next to their death box.

She guessed the only good part though out of this was the fact that she got to watch the others suffer. Mostly Tori and Trina Vega. She could laugh about that later though, whenever they got out of Beck's RV.. If they ever got out of Beck's RV.

* * *

><p>A little bit of Bade in there. Not much though. Anyways, for the next chapter I'm planning it being off Driving Tori Crazy, but I've had two different ideas for that. I will do both of course, but I wanted to figure out which one everyone would like to see most.<p>

The first one takes place in the past. As we watched and heard in Driving Tori Crazy, randomly girls show up to get rides to school from Beck. So the first one I was thinking we see what happened before when Beck and Jade were dating and he drove random girls to school.

The second one was probably their thoughts during the ride in the party bus, and maybe if they have a conversation or something after they get to school. Because c'mon, they were sitting right across from each other and Jade was wearing a pretty low cut top *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Poll up for you guys to decide!


	23. Driving Tori Crazy

_**Driving Tori Crazy**_

"You did not make that clear."

Her big brown eyes were batting innocently as she looked across the small isle between seats to where Tori Vega sat across from her. It was a lie, she was well aware of, but Jade had wanted to do this and told Cat to keep it a secret. That they would be surprising Tori by showing up and that wouldn't Cat have wanted to surprise Tori with a little party on the bus. Of course this was Jade's doing, but it wasn't like Tori would find out that she had found out from Cat and told Andre and Robbie who gave info to Beck and Trina.

Tori sighed, before looking around to the others. They all smiled to her, making it much harder for her to have to say no or to yell at Cat about telling everyone about the party bus. Plus, it made the ride a bit cozier, and at least she wouldn't be riding it on her own.

"Aw c'mon Tori!" Andre called over to her

"Don't be a grunge." Rex added in, where Robbie pointed his finger at her

"Okay." she gave up, watching her friends smiles widened that she wouldn't yell at the redhead

"Actually, it is kind of fun having you guys on the party bus." she added in, propping her arm up on the back of the seat as she looked down at her feet, feeling Beck's hand patting her shoulder

Cat giggled, clapping as she looked to Tori, glad that the other girl wasn't mad at her for telling everyone about the bus. The group was silent, everyone enjoying the ride and having a break of having to drive themselves to school. Cat didn't have to deal with watching her brother scream at trees and the wildlife that ran by. Andre didn't have to listen to his grandmother lose things and yell about other car drivers. Robbie didn't have to get a rash from the seat of his 'bike of the future' and Beck didn't have to drive Northridge schools just because they wanted a ride with him.

Jade was busy looking over to their cab driver, which was her attempt at trying to ignore the way that Beck had been looking at her the entire time they had left from picking him up. Seriously, he had the nerve to break up with her and now he was going to be some sort of creep and stare at her the entire bus ride? She crossed her arms tighter around herself before recognizing something about their driver.

"Hey. Have you guys checked out our bus driver?" she questioned, turning to look at them and leaning forward a bit.

The group gave different no's as they all now focused their attention as well to the bus driver. This kind of gave Jade an excuse to look over how even in a long sleeved striped shirt it could make Beck look even sexier to her.

"Cause I swear he looks exactly like Dr. Rhapsody." she said, looking back to the driver when Beck's attention went back to her. She wasn't going to let him catch her checking him out.

"That rapper from like.. The 1990's?" Robbie questioned, watching Jade

"Yes." Jade shot back, glancing in the others direction for only a second before focusing back on the driver

"I.. I think that is Dr. Rhapsody." Beck said, squinting as he tried to remember the guy that Jade had mentioned.

"Uh. Excuse me? Sir." Tori said, trying to catch the drivers attention

"Ya? Whatchu need?" the guy questioned, glancing back at them before returning his eyes to the road.

"Are you seriously that rapper from the 1990's?" she said "Dr. Rhapsody?" she added in, motioning her hands as if she was a DJ

"Yep. The one and only." the guy replied with a grin

Everyone glanced back around, Jade grinned adding in an 'I told you' as the students couldn't believe that their driver was a guy they had listened to before and wouldn't have even expected to be driving their bus right now. Wouldn't he have been living it big somewhere? Jade looked back in the direction of Trina and Robbie, ignoring how she felt Beck's eyes gaze on her as he made some hand gesture.

"So why are you driving a party bus now?" Cat piped up

"Mm.. A lot of reasons. I love parties.. I love buses." he answered Cat

"I only had one hit song.. My wife took all my money." he added in

Cat gave a gasp, and Jade felt a chuckle rising up in her throat as all she could do was smirk.

"So why not." he said with a shrug

"Well, we love your song Five Fingaz To The Face." Andre told him

He couldn't believe they were being driven by THE Dr. Rhapsody, this guy was like.. ONE of Andre's idols. He would always listen to this guy and know that he wanted to be as famous as him, and write songs that kids would enjoy as much as Andre enjoyed his songs. Everyone cheered and agreed with Andre, Beck even reached his hand out to Tori and then to Jade and giving little 'bam's' when he did that

"You guys wanna hear it?" Dr. Rhapsody questioned, leaning back to look at them

"Wait. You have it in here?" Tori questioned, pointing to the floor of the bus

"Always! I got the radio mix, the club mix, the remix, the radio club remix." he told Tori "Oh! And the karaoke version. Which one you want?"

Everyone looked around, each one knew which one they wanted to listen to though as they each said karaoke mix. Beck had caught eyes with Jade for just a second before she had looked away to look back at the driver. His hand twitching a little on his knee as all he wanted to do was move over to sit next to her and slide his arm around her, it wasn't hard not to have that want with the attire she was wearing.

"Uh.. Karaoke." Tori said, nodding to Dr. Rhapsody

"Alright. Here it goes!" he smiled, nodding his head as he reached down to hit a few buttons before the bus was filled with music.

The group was excited as they all danced in their seats. Dr. Rhapsody started in the first verse before Tori joined in, everyone smiling and listening to the familiar lyrics. To think they had originally joined on this bus to just ride with Tori to school, and now they had met one of their favorite rappers and were basically having a party in a party bus.

When they got to one line, Jade couldn't help the shivers that ran up her spine when Beck went 'arr!' and then felt her familiar jealousy when he motioned for Tori to scoot closer to him. He wasn't suppose to be flirting with Tori right in front of her! This just made her all the more positive that back when they had been dating that all he wanted was Vega. She looked away, trying to focus on anyone else as she tried to let the music take over her and clear out her thoughts of her ex.

"Girl I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me." Andre sang

Jade smiled, watching him as she reached up to brush some hair out of her face. How many times had Beck sang that part to her whenever they would hear this song on the radio in his car. How he would lean over and whisper it against her ear before leaving a kiss on her neck. He had remembered it to, and watched her face, wondering if she remembered the few times he had sang this song with her.

Beck stood up, thrusting his hips out as he sang, his eyes meeting with Jade's as they both shared a smile. Even if they were both broken up they could only remember the various times they had sang this together. It was rare for Beck to sing, but whenever this song came on and it was just him and Jade he would let her hear his voice. He denied it multiple times that he was that great of a singer but she knew differently, his voice had a way of making her whole body tingle.

Luckily Andre but in between him and Jade before he could forget about the break up and pull her up to dance with him. The boys wobbled a bit as the bus turned a corner, but they never stopped dancing and singing. By now the girls had gotten up, and hitting one of her favorite parts of the song Jade couldn't help but take over.

"They stop and stare, all the haters think it's just not fair." she sang, making sure to give a flirtatious dip before slowly sliding her way up

It was enough though for Beck. His eyes watched her ass as she went down, then to the exposed cleavage her shirt gave away until she straightened back up. He had turned his body away so that none of them would catch him eying up his ex girlfriend like they were still together. But they all should know that it had only been a few days since they had split, and there was still that attraction he felt for her. No, that attraction that he knew was still there. How he hadn't wanted to break up with her, but he was just waiting for her to come back like the other times they had broken up.

She sat back down, swaying her head side to side as she listened to Rex and Robbie sing. She was watching Beck dance, the way his eyes were trying to focus on anything but her or anyone else. With all of her heart she still loved him, and this song only reminded her of nothing but the long night they had spent together.

"Cause I'm the man in charge!" Andre sang

"And you know I'm living large!" Jade added in

The song was getting to an end, and soon they would be arriving to school. When Jade had sang out 'You know what I got for you?' Beck had returned his attention to her. Whenever they would get to this part she would grab him by the front of his shirt, if he had been wearing one at the time, and would seductively run her hands over his chest or cup his cheek. And to think now when she was singing that part he wouldn't receive the usual passionate kiss that she usually gave him at that part.

Jade had gotten back up, dancing close to Beck and almost forgetting where they were entirely. If it hadn't been for Trina pushing herself between Jade and Beck then Jade wasn't all that sure what she would have done. And honestly Beck didn't either, he had been all but ready to pull her over to him and to collapse back into the seat and pulling her on top of him. But Trina had ruined that chance for him, so Jade had to settle with opening her palms as the girls sang out 'Five fingaz to the face!' and then they had all fallen back into their seats, kicking their legs out.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how many times I had to watch this just to fit every little thing I could in. Though I guess it wasn't that bad, since my son asks me to play it for him almost everyday that he's here. He is in love with this song, which only makes me I guess happy that I have someone to watch Victorious with and we can both freak out over things that happen.<p> 


	24. Tori The Zombie

_**Tori The Zombie**_

The cast list of Uptown Downtown had been posted up, and it was like a raging tornado was passing right through Hollywood Arts. That tornado's name? Jade West.

When the list had been posted up, many students gathered around, excited on seeing who got major parts and who got minor parts. When Jade made her way over with Beck's arm wrapped securely around her waist the students parted away, knowing that getting in the middle of Jade and a cast list for a play she auditioned for was like begging for her to take her scissors and injure you with them.

They had originally come to just look on if Beck had gotten the part he wanted. They both knew that he would be good enough for it, but he had practically pleaded with her to go just make sure he got the part. And seeing that he did she felt so proud for him. He had been up every night making sure that he got all the lines perfect.

She was about to pull him away, knowing that they would be an amazing on stage romance. But he didn't move as he continued to look over the list. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him on why he was still standing there. He had gotten the part he wanted, why did he care who else got parts? But he licked his lips, his eyes trained on one thing on the list.

Should he tell her? Or should he just wait for Tori to announce it and possibly get hurt. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair before he turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow, dropping his hand as she crossed her arms.

"I think you should take another look at the list." he told her

"Why?" she asked

"Just.. Look at it." he simply said, backing away from the list

She groaned, stepping in front of him and feeling him hesitate before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She scanned over the named, before landing on his. Yep, Beck as the bellhop and Robbie as the rich asshole. Her eyes then landed on Penny.

Penny – Tori Vega

Yep, she was definitely going to love rehears- WHAT? She stepped out of Beck's grip and ripped the paper off the wall, her eyes looking again to Penny. Tori Vega? Tori FUCKING Vega was going to take Jade's part as Penny? Beck was whispering something to her, trying to calm her down. But it was ruined when they heard Tori approaching them.

"Hey guys, I heard the cast list was up for Uptown Downtown." she said with a smile

She seemed confused though when there was no list on the wall. Beck swallowed the lump in his throat, scratching the back of his head as he glanced to the paper that Jade was currently holding in her hands. Tori followed his gaze and also seemed a bit nervous.

"Can I uh.. See it, Jade?" she asked, holding her hand out

Jade's eyes narrowed as she glared at Tori. She crumpled the paper up in her hands before stuffing it down the front of Tori's pants. Beck's and Tori's eyes widened as they watched her walk away. He apologized for her and then quickly walked after her.

After calmly explaining to Jade that Penny and the bellhop didn't have any kisses in the play and that she didn't have to worry about Tori, Jade settled down a bit. And he also told her that they could rehears parts in his RV since he was sure she knew all of Penny's lines, she could probably even say them backwards if it came to it.

So every night after school he would stay for about an hour or two for actual rehearsals with the rest of the cast. Once they were over him and Jade would head off to the RV and they would run lines. Sometimes their private rehearsals would cut short for a make out session or for Jade to complain about something that happened that day. Other times they ran lines until late at night until they would not even realize what time it was till the alarm clock would go off for them to get ready for school.

She enjoyed their private rehearsals for Uptown Downtown, especially in knowing that she could add in kisses that Beck and Tori wouldn't share. He had to admit that that was his favorite part as well for their private sessions.

Out of all their rehearsals though. Beck loved hearing Jade sing with him, sometimes he would forget to even sing along because he would pay more attention to her voice and her face as she was singing. It had also been one of the reasons that usually ended their rehearsals whenever they would try to go over the song. Luckily though he could always finish the song when they would rehears after school with the others.

* * *

><p>"Suddenly. My choice is clear." Jade began stepping up to him in his RV.<p>

Her hand reached out, cupping his cheek. He was smiling, bringing his hand up as well to run through her hair, placing his hand on the side of her head as he looked into her eyes.

"I knew when only you and I were standing here." she finished

"And beautiful, is all I see." he sung out, leaning his face down a bit to press his forehead onto hers

"It's only you, I know it's true, it has to be." they both sang out.

Because the space in the RV was so small they really couldn't go over the dance moves with the song. So they had to settle with walking circles around each other or distancing themselves as much as they could in the space. Sometimes when they danced he would touch her places he would never touch Tori in their rehearsals.

He finally lifted her off her feet as they got close to the end of the song, careful to not hit her head on the top of the RV as he slowly slid her body down his until he was able to catch her lips in a passionate kiss. Setting her on her feet, she smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ya, she didn't have the part of Penny. But she was happy enough to be here now rehearsing lines and being able to kiss him and touch him. Just because Tori had the part, didn't mean she could be as intimate with Beck as Jade could.

* * *

><p>Short I know, but I had the idea a couple of days ago when I was watching Tori The Zombie.<p>

I'm posting up another poll for what episode to do next :D Check it out and vote.


	25. Robarazzi

_**Robarazzi**_

When Jade had first seen the video Robbie made about Tori and her zit. Jade couldn't help but laugh. For once she actually enjoyed something Robbie had done and if she had been around him she might have had the urge to give him a high five or something. It was that amazing, she felt. Though Beck hadn't felt the same, and neither did their friends.

Tori had spent most of the day trying to avoid the eyes of her peers and covering her zit up with her hand. Really, if the girl had given Robbie the idea of videoing her and her zit then Jade didn't know why she didn't think people would be watching her.

"Ya know Jade, if that was you you'd be as embarrassed as Tori is." Beck told her looking over to her

She was scrolling through The Slap, looking at the comments all of their classmates had left on the video Robbie had posted up. She was smirking at some of the comments, and rolled her eyes at Beck's words.

"That's the difference between me and Vega. I wouldn't let Robbie take a video of me popping a zit." Jade told him

"Plus, I don't get zits." she added, shutting down the lap top and standing up

He sighed, shaking his head as he watched her gather up her things. They stayed a little later in class to finish up some last minute school work, which had nothing to do with the fact they were busy making out. Nope.. Not at all. He scooped up his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder as he followed her, before stopping at the doorway.

"Hey Jade.." he spoke up

She blinked, turning to look back at him. She raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to say something else.

"We have this classroom.. All to ourselves for a few more minutes.." he said with a smirk

She grinned, walking back to him and wrapping an arm around his neck. He let his bag drop, bringing his hand down to take her leg and bring her leg up to his hip. His other hand went down to cup her cheek, bringing her mouth up to his as he passionately kissed her.

He backed up back into the classroom, taking her thighs in his hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Placing her onto the teacher's desk, he moved down her neck, placing different kisses. She leaned her head back, moving her hands down and sliding off the shirt he wore over his white wife beater.

He grinned, lightly nipping at her earlobe and sliding his own hands up her sides until he was sliding her light jacket off her. He ran his hands down her bare arms, taking her hands in his and intertwining their fingers as he leaned her back a bit more on the desk. He kissed back down her neck, lightly biting at her collarbone.

"If you said a few minutes I don't think we're going to get further then this if you go this slow." she told him, unbuckling his belt and sliding it away from his body.

He chuckled, watching her unbutton his pants and allowing them to gather around his ankles. Sliding his hands under her shirt, he brushed his fingers over her bra but not sliding them under it. He wanted to get her as worked up as he could within the little time they had until they either had to make an appearance to lunch or leave before the teacher walked in on them.

How naive that the teacher thought that leaving the two students together, in his classroom.. Alone. Would mean they wouldn't do anything. If they had originally not been able to finish up their work because they were making out, how would that give the teacher the idea to let them stay after class to finish up?

"Beck if your going to do it just fucking do it!" she snapped

He was about to slide her shirt off her body, but he heard something clatter on the floor just outside the door. Looking over, he saw a boy red in the face with a camera in his hands. He was staring at Beck with wide eyes, and when he saw whatever reaction Jade was giving, he had quickly bent down retrieving what he had dropped and ran off.

"Who the fuck was that?" she yelled, pushing Beck away from her

She had quickly pulled her jacket back onto her body, storming out of the room. Beck had bent, pulling his pants back up his legs. Sliding his belt back through the belt loops, he went to retrieve his and Jade's bags as he followed after Jade. He hoped he would reach them in time before the girl possibly either scarred the boy for life or broke school property.

"Hey Beck wait!" Cat called when he walked passed her

"I really don't have time Ca-" he started up

"But I wanted to show you what I got from Sky store!" she called after him

He rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to talk to her about her whole Sky store obsession, he'd rather catch up with Jade and the boy who had seen them. He was worried that the boy would tell their teacher what happened, because he really wasn't in the mood for another one of Lane's lecture's about their public display of affection.

"Shapiro! Is this kid with you?" he heard Jade yell down the hall

Walking closer he saw her inside a room where Robbie was sitting with a bunch of other classmates of theirs. The boy who had been recording them was hiding behind Robbie, though that wasn't going to help the boy much if Jade got close to Robbie because Beck was sure Robbie would sacrifice the kid to save his own skin.

"N-no." Robbie stuttered out

"No? No?" Jade yelled stepping closer to Robbie

Beck quickly reached over, taking hold of Jade by her upper arms and pulling her back. Robbie gave out a sigh of relief knowing Beck was there, before turning his attention to the boy that Jade and Beck had followed here. Everyone was keeping watch as Robbie and the boy whispered to each other. They saw his eyes widen, before he quickly reached out for the camera.

"Hand it over now Shapiro!" Jade snapped at him

"What is it Robbie?" a boy questioned from where he sat in the room

"Why do you care!" Jade snapped at him

"Robbie just hand it over." Beck said still trying to hold back Jade

"Don't listen to them Robbie!" a girl yelled out from where she sat in the back of the room

Robbie didn't know what to do. From what the boy had told him, this sounded like some juicy stuff he could use to keep him on The Slap. Sure there was the video he had posted of Tori that everyone liked, but this? Everyone was already obsessed over the school's favorite couple. And to post something up as juicy sounding as this.

* * *

><p>Robbie sighed as he sat in his bedroom that night. The back of his head hurt a lot from when Jade had almost ripped his head off earlier that day, but he guessed it was so worth it. He couldn't wait for people's reactions to the story he was about to put up on The Slap.<p>

"You know she'll find a way to kill you." Rex said on his lap as he got ready to post up the video.

His eyes moved away from the title that said 'Beck Oliver and Jade West, trying to make a porno?' as he looked down to his only friend he had right now. After he posted up this video, and the one about Andre having a ketchup addiction did he really want to risk losing his friends? Sure the one about Andre was false as anything.. But people would believe anything.

But the video about Jade and Beck? Could he really risk putting that video up. Just barely making it out of school with the disk with the video on it was a risk, but to actually post it up? He sighed.. He really didn't want to lose Beck and Jade. If he lost Beck, he'd lose his chance at having a bunch of singles girls come over to their table just to talk to Beck and at least maybe give Robbie a glance over.

And if he were still friends with Jade.. The other school bullies would leave him alone. So with a sigh, he erased the video before putting up another one with a picture of Beck and Jade in a broken heart with the title 'Beck and Jade splitsville?'

That one he might still get yelled at. But it wouldn't have been as bad as the previous video. He'd let them off the hook now, just because he wouldn't risk losing the only few friends he had in Hollywood Arts.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p> 


	26. Andre's Horrible Girl

_**Andre's Horrible Girl**_

She didn't know what she hated most about this day. Maybe it was the part where she had sacrificed herself up to hang out with Cat and help her dog sit some annoying yapping dog with Cat just so she could find something to do Saturday since her usual movie night with Beck was now ruined with the fact they were broken up.

Maybe it was the fact that she had almost ruined Cat's bosses house to the point where Cat figured calling Robbie – the boy who couldn't even zip up his own pants – to come fix the house. And that the guy had to drag Beck along with him like they were all of a sudden buddy buddy.

Thirdly, maybe it was the fact that when the building began to shake and rubble started to fall from the ceiling and she had to watch her ex – the boy she still loved – pull her best friend to his body and protect her from what was happening around them.

And last, maybe it was because if Cat's boss hadn't buzzed in at that time. She could see what Beck had planned when he unwrapped his arms from Cat and had started walking to where she had tried to hide on the couch.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. But it only reminded her of him, of the constant times he would do it in the middle of an argument and all she wanted to do was reach up and pull his hand away from his hair and press her lips to ever single knuckle. She was becoming a sap like him, but only now when she couldn't even show him how much of a sap she was becoming.

Even though she would say to anyone who asked how her Saturday was, and she would reply that she hated it and never wanted to do it again. Some bit of that was a lie, a lie that only he would know if he were the one to ask her.

At the smallest glance where their eyes had met, she had felt her heart beating as fast as their first date and his hand met hers. When he had tagged along with her lying to Cat's boss about the earthquake being the cause of all the damage she had honestly been surprised. Beck wasn't the one to lie and keep secrets. She had doubted that Cat and Robbie would agree along, but could only guess it was Beck standing there with them and Robbie wanted to look like a fellow man that made him go along with them as well.

"I'm losing my touch." she groaned out, rolling onto her stomach and shoving her face into her pillow

She heard her phone vibrating from where it sat on her beside dresser. She really didn't want to read whatever it was. It could only be a short list of people since Jade had more enemies then friends. Either Cat to talk about what had happened only a few hours ago, or maybe little miss Vega asking about a short play they had to rehears for on Monday.

It only continued to vibrate though when she didn't answer the first text message. Rolling onto her back and grabbing around her dresser until she located her phone, she almost smacked herself in the face when she brought it quickly to her face to see who it could be that wasn't patient enough to wait for her reply to the first text.

She had the insult ready on her tongue if it had been Tori Vega impatient enough to text her multiple times. But words instantly left her when she checked the text and realized that it had been the last person she thought would text her.

_It was nice seeing you. Well.. Aside from the whole earthquake part._

Why would Beck text her? Neither of them rarely talked to each other now, or texted. The last time she had attempted to text him was after the break up. She had said awful things to him about leaving her outside the Vega front door. Things he hadn't even bothered replying to or shown emotion of the words she wrote effect him.

She regretted what she had wrote him now though. She had just been so angry that not only had he embarrassed her in front of so many people, but that he had broken her heart. And not like a simple break up or even a text message break up. He had broken up with a door standing between the two of them. And not just any regular door, but Tori Vega's door.

Her fingers hovered over the buttons on her phone. Should she text him back, or just ignore it? All this confusion for a boy she wasn't even with anymore. She wondered if Tori felt this way over a boy, if she was as tongue tied as Jade was right now on what to reply to a simple text message. She felt like such an idiot, here was Jade West nervous on what to text back to her ex boyfriend. And yet he was probably onto a third girl to replace her with.

_Whatever_

Her finger now hovered over the send button, wondering if she should send her reply or if it would just be better to leave it at no reply. She let out a frustrated cry, sitting up and staring at the wall across from her. All the things they had done together, how easy it had been before for her to text him back before they were even dating.

"Whatever, Jade. You've done this all the time." she said before stabbing the button with her finger as if she was angry at it

Maybe if she had been Tori or Cat she would have texted something back like 'it was nice to see you too' but she wasn't Tori or Cat now was she. She was Jade West and she didn't want her rep to be hurt anymore then it already was from what he had done in front of all those people. In front of all of their little clique they called their friends.

* * *

><p>Dunno how I feel on this chapter. Kind of wish I had been able to watch an episode today and get some sort of idea. Not sure which episode I'm doing next. I'm debating on either The Wood or Locked Up! Maybe just something based off a The Slap post? Which would you guys like to see?<p> 


	27. Tori Tortures Teacher

_**Tori Tortures Teacher**_

"What?! Really?" Beck glanced at the text he had just received

Turning his head to look at his girlfriend, she only glanced back at him once before focusing her attention ahead of her. He could not believe he was just going to write that to him and think that it was true! Was she honestly going to accuse him of something like that over something so small?!

"Alright. Okay." he sighed out as he began to type out a text back to her

She had to be joking him. It was only one photo! He was going to be an actor one day and she had to start learning to trust him. Okay, so he had his arm around a girl – a famous writers daughter mind you – and had a picture taken and she was blowing this out of proportion. It wasn't like he was kissing the girl or something.

Sending the text message to her, he crossed his arms as he too kept his attention focused in front of him. If she was not going to just be reasonable and talk over this then fine, he wasn't going to embarrass himself by trying to argue in front of everyone over something so little. Besides, last time he did he had not only a rock thrown at him but she had broken up with him.

He heard her phone go off, and glanced over as she went to see what he had texted her. He felt his response was enough to show her that he wasn't planning on cheating on her, and that she was just being childish. But maybe that wasn't exactly the right things to say to Jade West.

"What?!"

He made a motion with his hand, before lightly shaking his head. She leaned up in her seat, her eyes widened with anger as another 'what?!' came from her as she turned her attention on him. Their eyes met and they were now challenging each other with their eyes. Knowing that he wasn't going to back down on his argument, she turned away from him.

"Okay." she growled out as she raised her hands up before angrily jabbing her fingers into the buttons on her phone

"You wanna go there." she added in

He was just going to sit here and first of all, deny that he wasn't flirting with some chick behind her back. But he was ALSO going to call her childish?! Jade being childish?! Now that was just hilarious. She bit into her bottom lip as she tried to prove her point in this next text she was about to send him. If anyone in this relationship was being childish, it was him. Not to mention a cheater!

Tori and Andre, who had been observing the arguing couple stepped closer, both opening their mouths as they got ready to question them what they were fighting about. But Jade and Beck did not want them in their business, last time Tori got involved it only ended up in a break up and Beck's dad getting attacked by a dog. And like Andre knew anything about arguments, he always ran from a fight or got all wonky.

"Stay out of this!"

"Back off!"

Tori and Andre's eyes widened at their friends harsh words. Not even taking in pleasure of the scared faces of the two, Jade went back to her phone, sending off the text message that she had written. With a triumphant smirk, knowing that maybe she would win at that point she crossed her arms and waited for the tone of Beck's phone.

The fight had only been going on for almost 24 hours. Jade wasn't going to back down though, not until Beck admitted that he was flirting with that girl. The pictures were all over covers of magazines and on the internet. How did he think he could just do that and not expect her to find out? Did he think she was dumb?!

* * *

><p>Walking into the theater, Jade quickly sent off her latest text. She walked a few feet from Beck, far enough so that she wasn't walking next to him, but close enough to hear his phone go off. She turned the small little corner before moving up the steps towards the seats. While she moved toward a seat Beck had pulled his phone out, glancing down at what she had texted him now.<p>

"What?" he asked looking towards her

Moving up the steps after her, he pointed to his phone as he watched her turn to look at him. Questioning her again on the text she sent him, she rolled her eyes as looked away from him. He wasn't going to play clueless with her, the fact that she had seen him with that girl again this time in his car was not going to go unnoticed.

"You read me." she told him

Moving over to her, she turned her attention again to him as she waited for him to confirm that she was right and he was wrong. They shared a look, and yet again both were not going to back down on this argument. Jade was certain she was right, and Beck was positive that he had done nothing wrong. How was he cheating if he was helping a friend get a ride home?

She went to sit down, watching him sit down next to her in the corner of her eye as she waited patiently for him to reply something else to her. Maybe something stupid on trying to get himself out of the fact that he was in trouble and that he had been caught. She could only hope that this play Tori had picked out to take Sikowitz would be good. It was hard to trust Tori in picking something out.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what she hated more about this day. That Beck still wouldn't just come out and admit that he was cheating on her with this chick or that she had to sit here with Cat and help Tori audition women just to get their teacher a date for Sikowitz. Like, seriously, how did she all of a sudden sign up on being some form of cupid?<p>

Lifting up her phone, she looked over the text Beck had sent her. Her eyes narrowed as he told her to calm down. Really, calm down?! He had his picture taken with this girl, he drove this girl supposedly home and now she was just to calm down and believe him? Nu huh. Jade West knew girls like Amanda, and they wanted nothing more then to get into guys pants. But not just any guys, guys who had fluffy hair and a killer smile.

So basically, guys like Beck.

"Ugh! Unbelievable!" she exclaimed as she began to text him back

"Still fighting with Beck?" Cat questioned

The red head looked over to Jade, hating seeing her best friend and her boyfriend the past three days. She hated seeing them fighting like this, but she couldn't get in the middle of it. She just hoped that they would make up and be happy again, because this only made her sad.

"Ooh yeah." Jade replied

Cat looked away, looking down at her own phone as she wondered exactly what it was Jade and Beck were fighting about. She just hoped it wasn't like last time, because then they had broken up and she hadn't even been there to help them get back together.

"There." Jade said as she sent her text to Beck

"What did you text him?" Cat questioned, looking back over to her

Jade turned the screen of her phone to Cat, letting the girl see what Jade had said. Cat's eyes widened and she gasped at the dirty text Jade had just sent. Bringing her hands to her mouth, she turned her eyes away, though she wouldn't be able to get that image out of her head.

_'Have fun fucking Amanda. I hope her pussy is as loose as a fucking trash bag'_

* * *

><p>So, I feel maybe Tori Tortures Teacher or Pilot so far are the hardest two I could find something to go along with. I just couldn't really come up with something that Jade and Beck could be texting to each other. Especially to give some sort of reaction like Cat did when Jade showed her the text.<p>

So I have a poll up for this story, it will be up for two more weeks. Get in your votes while you can, the two that get the most votes will be the next two I write when the poll is over. I've decided to try and add in TheSlap posts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	28. The Wood

_**The Wood**_

Hearing Tori question Beck where she was, she moved down the hall. She had to hide back the smirk on her face from browsing through Tori's bedroom and looking through all of her things. It was funny to think that Tori kept a diary, and not in the most amazing hiding places. Really, wouldn't she have learned from being Trina's sister to not hide her diary under her pillow?

"I'm here." she announced as she walked down the steps

Tori turned, raising an eyebrow confused on when Jade had gotten there and how long she had been upstairs. C'mon the girl had dark clothing on and usually liked to stomp around. Especially when she was at Tori's just to show her dislike for being there.

"Wait. When did you get here?" Tori questioned

"Half an hour ago." Jade said with a slight shrug

She stopped a few feet in front of Tori, watching the girl's face look even more confused as she looked from her, to the entrance upstairs, back to her. She had been here for half an hour?

"Well where have you been?" Tori asked

"In your room." Jade started as she stepped closer "You have a lot of things in there." she hinted

Tori's mind was reeling now. Jade West had been up in her bedroom, no one had said she had been here for half an hour and – She was in her room! What kind of things had she found up there, or why would she even go up there anyways?! Jade's face showed her amusement, and creeped Tori out all the more as the girl made some kind of biting motion before she walked away from her.

She was tempted to go running upstairs and to go through her room, making sure everything was in place and nothing was missing. Had she gone through her clothing?! Had she cut up her clothes?! Oh man, what if she found her diary! Maybe she should just run up there real quick, it wouldn't take long for her to look and come back to watch The Wood.

"So let's see it." Jade ordered, making a rolling motion with her hand, trying to hurry this up

Not wanting the group to get more impatient, Tori went to go sit down next to Jade and Beck. Pushing her hair back, she heard Andre say 'here we go' as he got ready to play the video. Though her attempt in fixing her hair and sitting next to Jade didn't go well when Jade scooted Tori off the couch and onto the floor between the two couches.

Beck tried to not smirk or chuckle at his girlfriends action to move Tori away from them. It wasn't like she could do much with Jade sitting between them, but he wasn't going to fight on it. Andre raised an eyebrow though, watching Tori pull herself off the floor and settle for sitting next to him instead of Jade.

Getting situated, Andre turned on the video and they all kept their attention now on the screen as they listened to the narrator talk about Hollywood and showed videos of the students. The beginning wasn't all that entertaining, but what did they expect for a reality show TV. Tori rolled her eyes when they showed a clip of Jade and Beck kissing.

"Uck, yeah. Show me from that angle." Jade groaned out

"You look great." Beck told her

"I know." she responded

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, why would she complain about the angle they shot her on if she knew as much as he did that she looked great? He loved the shot they made, and that it would show guys the amazing girlfriend he had. And that she had him and didn't need anybody else.

_'But is Beck getting tired of the same old thing?' _the narrator questioned

Tori and Andre blinked, and Beck and Jade both tensed up at the words that came from the TV. Taking a drink of his pink lemonade was forgotten as Jade looked at him, as if she was asking him what exactly the TV was talking about. He gave her a tiny shrug, because he was as confused as she was on why it just said that.

Jade turned her attention back to the screen when she heard her boyfriends voice as he talked into a phone. When it went next to a video of Tori on the phone was what made her scoot a tiny bit away from him. Why had he been on the phone with Tori? And why did she say hi baby?!

Andre and Tori both shared a look, both afraid on what was currently going on in front of them. Andre was curious why Tori would be on the phone with Beck, and Tori was curious why they didn't even show that she had been on the phone with a puppy!

_'My parents aren't home'_

_'Oh, that sounds pretty good.'_

_'I know! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!'_

Jade's eyebrows raised, and her eyes widened as she looked at the Tori on screen. Was this why Beck hadn't hung out with her last night?! He was too busy hanging out with Tori all alone with no adults!? She leaned a bit more away from Beck, not feeling comfort anymore in sitting next to him.

_'So, guess what I want.'_

_'Aw, you want me to tickle your tummy?'_

Tori's mouth fell open, and she leaned forward as she looked closer at the screen. This was lies, all lies! She did not ask Beck if he wanted her to tickle his tummy! What was going on right now?!

_'Sure.'_

_'You should come over.'_

_'Heh, yeah my girlfriend's not gonna like that.'_

Now Beck was leaning forward, he could practically feel the heat of the fire that was probably raging in the pit of Jade's stomach right now as the group all paid full attention onto the screen. He was definitely sure he had been making a phone call for pizza, and even Andre could vouch in for him since they had split the pizza thanks to Robbie and Trina ignoring them at the Grub Truck.

_'I won't tell her'_

_'Okay. I'll be there soon.'_

_'Alright. Love you, miss you'_

_'You make me happy.'_

Watching Tori kiss into the phone was the final straw for Jade. As the on screen Tori and Beck hung up, Jade's closed her eyes before opening them and narrowing them in the direction of where Tori sat next to Andre. Tori shifted nervously in her seat, trying to ignore the feeling of Jade's eyes digging into her.

"Man that show was good." Andre broke the silence

No one replied, Tori busy trying to ignore Jade who was still glaring at her. Beck was watching his girlfriend, afraid of what she would do. She was being quiet, but he felt how tense she was next to him and how her eyes had yet to leave Tori. Her nostrils flared and when Tori turned and looked so guilty, Jade's anger erupted.

"What. Was. That." she said through gritted teeth

"Listen, Jade. I can explain-" Tori started

Before Tori could get the rest at Jade could only see red as she sprung to the other couch and onto Tori. The other girl screamed, and Andre quickly jumped away from the couch before he got hit. She was cussing like a sailor, whatever word that came to her head came from her mouth as she grabbed a fistful of Tori's hair.

"Help me!" Tori cried out

* * *

><p>"See, we told you it wasn't an actual phone call." Beck calmly told her from the drivers seat of his car<p>

"I still can't believe they did that. Couldn't they have done it with.. I don't know, someone ugly and Tori?" she questioned from the passenger seat

Beck rolled his eyes, but reached his free hand over to take hers. He gave her hand a tight squeeze, before he glanced over to look at her. As angry as she had been with the video, and finding out that the producers had cut two different conversations together she still couldn't hide the smile that came to her face when her eyes met with his.

"I'd want no one but you tickling my tummy." he told her

"Good." she replied

He leaned over, pressing his lips first to her temple. Letting go of the steering wheel since they weren't driving yet, he moved his hand to run through her hair. She tilted her head up, leaning up to brush her lips against his.

"Are you guys getting this?" they heard come from outside the window

Pulling away from her, Beck looked past her to the open window where the TV show producers stood outside the car, camera running as they recorded the two of them. Beck sighed, pulling away from Jade to sit back in his seat while Jade glared at them.

Hopefully this reality show wouldn't last long. Beck did enjoy his private time with Jade.

* * *

><p>A little earlier in schedule but I was watching The Wood, and figured why not?<p> 


	29. Last Phone Call

_**Last Phone Call**_

"Hey! Hey Jade!"

Robbie moved around people, trying to keep a good grip on Rex and the papers he held in his hand as he walked over to where the dark haired girl stood next to her locker. He saw her head tilt a bit when she heard her name being called, but aside from that she didn't make any motion of acknowledging him as he stopped next to her.

"Jade, could you do something for me?" he asked her

She still didn't look at him as she continued to pull books out of her locker, sliding them into the bag that hung around her shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably, positioning Rex between them in case she tried to harm him.

"Hey! Just answer the question so we can get this over with." Rex said

She shifted this time, her eyes bored as she looked over to him and Rex. Her hand slid to hold onto the edge of her locker, bringing her hand closer to the scissors that decorated her locker in case she would need to use them at any minute. She watched Robbie, waiting for him to ask her what it was he wanted her to do. Although he should already know that her answer would be no.

"Well.. You remember my blog Robarazzi?" he asked her

She didn't answer him, but her eyes did narrow a bit as she did remember the stupid blog he had up. How he had tried to say that her and Beck were breaking up. He couldn't do any harm with that situation now though, now that her and Beck were broken up. But it still hurt to know that maybe Robbie had predicted it before she herself even saw it coming.

"I'd take that as a yes." Rex stated

"Anyways, I was wondering if you would answer a few questions for me. It's for The Slap." he told her

"Why should I?" she asked him

"Well, because I figured it would be interesting and something everyone would enjoy reading." he told her

"I don't." Rex said

"Rex!" Robbie snapped, glaring at his companion

"No." Jade told him

Shifting again, she slammed her locker shut. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she turned and walked down the hall. She could hear him behind her though, trying to follow after her as he spewed out more reasons on why he wanted to do it and how he had already gotten almost everyone to answer it so far.

She really didn't care though, she thought it was stupid and didn't need to answer dumb questions. Knowing Robbie they would be questions like what size your clothes were, or if you had some sort of favorite baby food flavor. Yeah, she really wasn't interested in answering questions like those.

"I'm not going to leave." he threatened

She stopped, her hands clenching into fists at her side when he bumped into her, surprised that she had actually stopped. Turning, she shoved him away from her, smirking when she watched him fall back onto his butt on the floor. Not helping him up, and listening to Rex and him grumble as he pulled himself to his feet she watched him.

"What are these dumb questions you want to ask me?" she asked crossing her arms

He smiled, quickly sliding the pencil out from behind his ear as he grabbed the first piece of paper in the pile. He offered them out to her, watching her make a face at his pencil before she reached into her bag and pulled out a black pen. Snatching the paper out of his hand, she moved to lean against the nearby wall as she looked over the questions.

She was right, all of these questions were definitely dumb. She gave out a huff as she started answering them, rolling her eyes when she looked over the garden tool question. She didn't see why she had to fill this out, or that he couldn't just answer some of these questions himself. Did he really not know that she would enjoy watching Tori fail or enjoy horror movies?

"Superpower you wish you had, really?" she questioned

"Just fill it out." he told her

Her eyes raised off the paper as she glared at him. His eyes widened, and she watched him swallow as he backed a little away from her before he whimpered out a small 'please'. With a sigh, she went back to answer the next list of questions. With a quick swish of the pen, she printed out her name before shoving the paper towards him.

"Thanks for helping Jade." he said with a smile

"Whatever." she grumbled

Shoving her pen back into her bag, and then retrieving a stick of gum, she watched him read over her answers as she unwrapped the piece of gum. She smirked in satisfaction when he looked over to her at one of the questions, and backed a few more steps away from her. He blinked multiple times though when he caught her answer to who she called last.

"You called Beck last?" he questioned her

"Ya, and?" she placed her hands on her hips

"I thought you guys broke up." Rex said

Did he have to say it? Everyone knew her and Beck broke up, she was sure Beck's grandparents in Canada knew they had broken up. Heck, she was sure dolphins in Australia knew her and Beck were broken up. No one had to repeat it to her multiple times as if she herself was still living in denial that they broke up.

Reaching forward, she grabbed onto Rex's arm and pulled hard enough for his arm to come off his body. With a cry of fright, Robbie dropped all the papers he had been holding as he snatched Rex's arm out of her hand and quickly tried to press it back, as if that would reattach his arm to his body.

Without a word Jade turned, leaving Robbie to gather up his stuff. But she stopped, looking down to a paper that had landed next to her foot. She recognized Beck's handwriting, and his signature at the bottom. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched Robbie with his back turned as he tried to gather up his papers.

Quickly kneeling down, she scooped up the paper with Beck's name on it before storming away from Robbie. She looked over the questions, reading each answer Beck had put down.

**After school, you usually: **Hang out with Andre or Tori

She rolled her eyes at that one, obviously now that he wasn't spending his after school time with her, he was now spending it with little miss cheekbones.

**Your favorite thing in the world is: **Can my hair count?

Another eye roll

**The thing you hate most in the world is:** Arguments

That one stabbed her. She wondered if he was meaning their many arguments in that one, or at least the argument they last had when she had called him.

**If you were a garden tool what would you be?** Something helpful

**Your favorite type of movie: **Action

**What's in your pocket?** My pear phone and my wallet

**Superpower you wish you had:** To turn back time

She raised an eyebrow at that one. Did he want to turn back time so that him and Jade never went out?

**Favorite smell:** Pass

**You have an extra concert ticket, what do you do with it?** Take someone with me of course

She felt a pang of jealousy at that one. It was either her or Andre he would take to concerts with him when he had an extra ticket. He would probably take Tori with him now that him and Jade weren't together.

**Last person you called and why:** Jade, to uh.. Find out what our English homework was

She stopped walking when she read that one. He had never called her recently about their English homework, and she was pretty sure he never had called about homework since he paid pretty good attention in class.

She pulled her pear phone out, looking over her recent log of phone calls. Besides the one she had made to Beck, there was a call from a blocked number but when she had answered it, no one was on the other line. She had heard breathing and then the person had ended the call before she could yell at them for breathing into her ear. She had just thought it was Sinjin though.

'Beck called me?' she thought to herself

* * *

><p>Based this one off the blog Tori posted up about Robbie handing out interview sheets to people around the school. I know it said girls, but she said later that Rex filled one out so I figured he may have tried to get some of his guy friends to answer.<p>

Next chapter will probably be Breakfast Bunch. Anywho, has anyone seen the promo yet for the incoming Victorious epsiodes? I'm pretty pumped to see the new episodes, even though that'll just bring us closer to the final episodes. But it will still be more laughs, and silly situations for the gang. Plus we get Bade back!


	30. Sneeze

_**Sneeze**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sick but showed up to school anyway. I'm trying to see if I can aim my sneezes at people.<em>

**Mood: **_Snotty_

* * *

><p>As soon as she had entered the classroom, her eyes set about the room as she looked for her target. She had already sent three kids home, catching whatever sickness she currently had. And that would have been victorious enough for Jade, but no. The real prize for her would be if she got Tori Vega to go home sick. And so when she spotted the brunette sitting in one of the front seats, her back to Jade as she talked to Andre, she knew she had won.<p>

It was a short distance, but it would be enough for her to make. And the plan was already in her head in how she would walk over to the seat right next to Tori, sit herself down and let her bag drop loudly on the floor. If that didn't catch her attention though, then she would set her gaze on the back of her head and wait for her to turn around. Even without saying anything, Jade knew that just her glare staring into her head and no words coming would set Tori's body in a state of panic on what it was that she must have done to piss her off now.

Repositioning her bag on her shoulder, she got ready to make her move. But before she could she was cut short when her ex decided to rise up from the seat behind Tori and stand in front of her. Their eyes met, and he didn't have to look close at his ex to find out that she was sick. And no, he hadn't found out she was sick when he watched all those kids leave school with whatever cold she was sharing with the school. It would have been the moment she walked into the building and looked like the walking dead.

"You're sick." he told her

"If that's suppose to be an insult, you're going to have to think outside the box." she said aiming to walk around him

He didn't let her pass though, his tan hand taking her small pale wrist as he stopped her from leaving. She gave a groan, turning and using her other hand to try and pry his fingers off her wrist. She wasn't going to let him ruin this for her, she was going to get Vega to leave early and hopefully a few more days. Just enough where that Jade could quickly get herself cured up and taking some play leads before Tori had the chance to come back and snatch them up from under her feet.

"No, Jade. I mean you have a cold." he told her

"Thanks captain obvious." she said with a roll of her eyes

Now it was his time to roll his eyes. Pushing her hand away from his and keeping his firm hold on her wrist, he began to pull her towards the door. She dug the heels of her boots into the floor, protests leaving her mouth and catching everyone's attention as people watched the once famous couple exit Sikowitz room. But he didn't stop there, he continued to drag her down the hall and out of the double doors into the parking lot. If she wasn't sick, she would have easily been able to pull her wrist from his grip. But that was one thing about her being sick, it made her a tad weaker. Not a lot. But enough where she didn't want to put the effort in to push his hand away.

Stopping at his car he pushed her inside the passenger side before he quickly moved around to slide into the drivers side. She hadn't made an attempt to exit his car, but she kept her glare hard on him as she spewed out vicious words on how he wasn't her boyfriend anymore and she wasn't his responsibility so she didn't understand why he had to make such a fuss on getting her home. But he ignored her argument, knowing better then to argue with her right now. So he buckled himself in, moved over to buckle her in since she was too stubborn to do it herself, and then started his car.

"Did you seriously come to school just to send kids home with your cold?" he asked, turning to look at her

But instead of getting an answer from her, he ended up getting a face full of spit and snot as she landed a sneeze right in his face. And it was victory enough to see the look of shock on his face, how his brown eyes widened and his eyebrows raised as he looked at her. She smirked, crossing her arms across her chest as she was now ready to go home. Sure, she didn't land that sneeze in Tori Vega's face, but Beck's would have to do since he broke up with her.

He didn't say a word, slowly turning in his seat to face the windshield and place his hands on the steering wheel. Uncrossing her hands she reached over to turn on the radio, finding a random station and attempting to sing along without sneezing between every line. Beck remained quiet in the drivers seat, his eyes trained on the road and trying to bite back his habit of reaching over and taking her hand.

At some point during the ride she had leaned her head back and ended up falling asleep. Though Beck hadn't noticed at all until he pulled up outside her house and waited for her to unbuckle her seat belt and to exit his car. Also adding in to slam the door rather loudly just to take a bit more anger out on the fact he had stopped her from getting more students sick.

"Jade, you can leave." he said turning to look over at her

His eyebrow raised when he saw her closed eyes and her head tilted a little to the side as she soundly slept. He knew better to wake her up, but he also didn't want to be stuck here in his car waiting for her to wake up. So, reaching over he took hold of her bag and pulled it onto his lap. Digging inside, he had to avoid the sharp points of scissors as he searched inside her bag for her house key.

'I really don't know how girls can find their keys so easily.' he thought to himself

Finally with her keys in hand, he slung her bag over his shoulder. Letting himself out of the car – also making sure to silently shut the door – he moved around to the passenger side and opened the door. Leaning over her to unbuckle her seat belt, he gathered her into his arms bridal style and again tried to silently shut the door.

Even with the red nose and earlier shooting a nasty snot rocket in his face, he felt his ex girlfriend still as beautiful as always. He looked over her face, probably looking like some kind of weirdo due to standing in the road next to his car just staring at his ex girlfriend. But to his defense, he never really did want to break up with her.

Well.. Alright, that wasn't a reasonable excuse for still looking like a creep.

Keeping his grip tight on her, he walked up to her front door and tried to slide the key into the lock without dropping her, or her keys. It would have probably been easier if one of her relatives were home, but then again.. Someone would still find it odd seeing her in the arms of her ex boyfriend.

God how many times a day did he have to point out that that was what they were – Exes.

Managing to open the door and get inside, he didn't want to go through the attempt to go up the steps and deposit her on her bed. So he went the short distance into her families living room and set her down on the couch. He stood still when she started to stir, but relaxed when she nuzzled her cheek into one of the couch cushions and continued to sleep.

"Get better Jade." he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Like? Don't like?<p>

Next chapter will be Tori and Jade's Playdate, you guys voted for it! And then the chapter after that will be The Breakfast Bunch, which I started working on. The chapter after that? Well I'm not all that sure yet.


	31. Tori And Jade's Playdate

_**Tori & Jade's Playdate**_

"Car door sound effect!" Sikowitz snapped, pointing back to where Sinjin and Burf sat behind him

The three currently performing kept their eyes on each other as the sound effect of a car door slamming and then the sound of the alarm on the car being set. Wiping at her eyes to act as if she were wiping tears away, Jade gave out a sigh before pulling herself up. Beck and Andre quickly followed her to a standing position.

"I just heard your fathers car. Now boys," she reached over, grabbing onto Beck's upper arms "No matter how narcoleptic he is, you pretend you don't notice." she told the two

Feeling her hands on his arms set his body on fire. Looking in the direction of where Tori would be entering, he dare not look into the blue eyes of his current ex girlfriend. That though, didn't keep his hands for searching out. He missed it so much, the touch of her. To feel her skin against his. But he had to settle for grabbing onto the end of the yellow apron that was tightly tied around her waist.

When her hands started to slide down his arms, his fingers distanced a bit on the apron, hoping maybe she would slide her fingers between the spaces they belonged. But instead, she was pushing his hands away with an order of 'Don't touch mommy.' and he reluctantly pulled his hands away, resting them on his belt.

"Nancy." Tori paused as she walked further into the room "boys." she stopped in front of them, holding her hands out as if introducing herself to them "I'm home." she told them

Beck tried his best not to chuckle at how Tori looked with the large fake mustache under her nose, and Jade wanted to take a picture just to find some way in laughing at the situation that was Vega standing before her with a disgusting mustache on her face. Making Trina currently look like the better of the Vega sisters. But only a tiny bit, because both Vega sisters annoyed her to no end.

"Hi honey." Jade greeted, trying to form the most believable smile on her face for greeting her play husband

"Hey dad."

"Hi there dad."

Andre and Beck both greeted Tori. With a smile, Tori took a step forward and reached over to Andre. "Oh hello Car-" she tossed the file she was holding to the side as she went collapsing back onto the chair behind her, meanwhile Jade gave out a cry of shock, ushering her two 'sons' away from Tori.

"It's alright boys, it's alright. Honey!" she leaned over Tori, and Beck took that moment to let his brown eyes gaze over her ass as she tried to lightly shake Tori.

"I'm up!" Tori snapped, jolting into a sitting up position

Running her hands over the apron, Jade set her hands on her hips as she glanced over to Andre and Beck. She found herself catching Beck's eyes, only for a second before he was the first to look away as he rest his attention to Tori.

"So, Tommy." Tori said, pointing over to Beck "How was school today?" she questioned resting her hands on her hips now

"I'm Carter."

"I'm Tommy." the boys corrected her

"Augh!" Tori cried out, her eyebrows knitting together before she turned to face Jade "What kind of father am I?! I'm so darn narcoleptic I can't even tell my own twin son's apart!" she yelled

"It's not your fault, their identical! Look at them." Jade told her, reaching over to grab onto her arm and then turning her attention to where Beck and Andre stood next to each other

The two tried to smiled at Tori, before looking to themselves where the smiles slowly faded. It wasn't all that believable that they were identical twins, with the differences between the two boys. But it would have to settle for now, and returning their gazes to Tori they again tried to give a smile.

"Oh, Nancy you're so-" she paused again as she went falling into Jade

The dark girl gave out a cry, her hands gripping onto Tori's shoulders as she tried her best to keep from quickly pushing her away from her. She didn't like this close proximity with the other girl, especially with Tori's face currently so close to her available cleavage.

"Sweetheart, darling!" Jade groaned out, stepping closer to the chair behind Tori and lightly pushing her away

"Blast off!" Tori yelled

Beck sighed, watching from where he stood next to Andre. He knew Jade could do better then that, he had seen her act so much better so many times. Why was it she was letting her feud between herself and Tori get between their rehearsals for this play? He took a glance over to Sikowitz, who was looking bored and uninterested currently as the two girls continued their lines.

"- you were saying I'm so.." Beck tuned Jade back in

"Right, ah. Your so good, gentle. How can you love a sleepy loser like me?" Tori questioned, turning away from Jade

"You're no sleepy loser." Jade paused, trying to give a reassuring nod as she looked away from Tori "You're an astronaut." she told her

Tori lightly shook her head, before reaching over to lightly tap her knuckles against Jade's cheek "I love you." she told her

"I love you." Jade managed out, but it seemed completely unbelievable to all of them

* * *

><p>"What was that in there Jade?" a voice questioned her<p>

She gave a groan, recognizing that voice so easily. Turning, she looked over her shoulder to where her ex boyfriend leaned against the wall. His hands in his jean pockets, he raised an eyebrow when his brown eyes met with hers. She had just left the Blackbox theater after Sikowitz had confronted her and Tori about their horrible acting as a married couple, and now she was apparently getting another lecture.

"What was what?" she asked, crossing her arms

He pushed himself off the wall, walking over to where she was standing. He wanted to reach up and cup her cheek, but he settled for keeping his hands in his pockets and not trying to embarrass himself when she pushed his touch away like she had when he had grabbed onto her apron.

"Everyone knows how amazing of an actor you are, so why did you sound so.. Horrible in there?" he questioned her

He saw that familiar fire in her eyes, watching her eyebrows knit together as she glared at him. He could have said so many other things, so why was it he had just called her horrible?

"Oh. So what I'm a bad actor now? Are you telling me that I should just leave Hollywood Arts?" she snapped

"No, that's not what I was saying!" he defended himself

"Well then what were you saying Oliver?" she questioned

Ouch, that one stung him. When had it gone to the point where she wouldn't even say his first name anymore? How was it that all of a sudden he had fallen down Jade's list and landed next to wherever Tori was on her list of people she didn't like?

"I'm just saying, that you could have been more believable at being in love in there. I've heard you with so much passion before while acting Jade. But that in there, that was not you." he told her

She opened her mouth to say something, but let it close. She didn't have to explain herself to Beck, he of all people should know that saying something like that and trying to sound believable to Tori Vega was like having to give away her scissors to some kind of charity that collected scissors or something. She didn't like Tori – hadn't liked Tori since the day she first got there.

"I'm going to be late for class." she simply told him

It was familiar to him though, it was the reason she had left him in the janitor's closet before they had broken up. She turned away from him, and he watched her back as she walked away from him. With a sigh, he just hoped that the Jade he had first seen on stage returned. Whether she was working with Tori, or with some stranger, he just wanted that passion that was Jade on stage to return.

* * *

><p>So, who else has seen the newest episode of Glee?! I can't stop listening to Darren Criss sing It's Time. I just quickly fell in love with that song as soon as I heard it, and his voice – MM!<p>

Anyway.. Done my Glee rant for now haha. I honestly had like three different ideas for this episode. The first was obviously this, the second was Beck confronting the guys after Jade and Tori ran off stage at the end of the episode. The third one was that after Jade and Tori sing Take A Hint, Andre and Beck arrived at Nozu and acted like Tori and Jade's boyfriends to chase the guys off.

Maybe later on I'll do one of them, if you guys want to see either of the other two I had been debating on?


	32. Tori And Jade's Playdate Pt2

_**A/N: **_So out of the other two ideas for Tori And Jade's Playdate, you guys seemed to enjoy the most the idea of Andre and Beck coming into Nozu later and acting like the girl's boyfriends. I totally get it though, because I would have loved to see that myself if it actually happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori And Jade's Playdate, Pt.2<strong>_

It didn't work.

If you had thought Jade could get easily annoyed with being around Tori or Cat, then you obviously hadn't seen her like Beck and Andre had seen her when they walked into Nozu and spotted the girls the short distance from the door, across the sushi bar where they sat between two unfamiliar boys.

Automatically, the jealousy that had never been one of the relationship between Beck and Jade showed up now as he looked over to where his ex girlfriend sat. Her eyes showed not only boredom, but annoyance and if this had been some sort of cartoon – then that whole half of Nozu would be covered in snow right now from how deadly her look was whenever the boy sitting next to her would ask her something, and she'd turn her glare on him.

"Who do you think those guys are?" Andre questioned Beck, nodding his head over to the girls

"They don't look like they go to Hollywood Arts." Beck simply replied, trying to keep down the rage inside that made him want to strut over to where the group sat and sling his arm around his ex girlfriends shoulders.

"Doesn't look like Tori or Jade like them." Andre said with a chuckle

Tori had pulled her pear phone out of her pocket, and trying to avoid the guy sitting next to her from looking over her shoulder, she sent something before setting her phone back into her lap. They soon watched Jade as she elbowed the guy next to her before she pulled her own pear phone off her lap, her eyes scrolling over the screen before she looked to the brunette sitting next to her.

"What do you think they're telling each other?" Andre asked

"Who knows." Beck replied

Finally, he was catching her blue eyes. Looking away from her phone, he watched her hand pick up her chop sticks and dip into the bowl in front of her. Just as her mouth opened to slide the food into her mouth, she looked across the sushi table and her eyes met with his. Her eyebrows knit together, and her food was completely forgotten as she set her chop sticks back down to balance on top of the bowl.

He raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head a bit to give a small nod to the guy sitting next to her. He couldn't help but chuckle when he watched her roll her eyes, before she grabbed her pear phone and typed something on it. Soon, he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching down to retrieve it, his eyes never left her until he pulled the phone up to his face.

_Do something before this place becomes a murder scene_

"What's up?" Andre questioned him, looking over to Beck who was trying to keep from laughing at Jade's text and the murderous look she was currently giving the boy sitting next to Tori

"Want to help them?" Beck asked Andre, nodding over to the girls

"What did you have in mind?" Andre asked with a smirk

* * *

><p>"Man, sorry we're late. Sometimes I think Beck takes longer then girl's to get ready for a date." Andre started up<p>

Tori seemed surprised, but relieved when Andre and Beck approached them. Jade raised an eyebrow, curious what it was Beck came up with to come over and help the girls out. He hadn't texted her anything, so she just hoped it was helpful and nothing that would make her want to kill him and Andre as well.

"When did you guys get he-"

"Babe, I hope your not mad." Beck cut off Tori as he leaned over to press a kiss to Jade's forehead

Tori's eyes as well as Jade's were widening now when he did that. But Jade quickly covered up her surprise as she turned in her seat to look at Beck, giving him a smile as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Instantly, the guy next to her scooted a bit away as he watched Beck swoop in and wrap his arms around Jade's waist, this time pressing a kiss to her lips in which she returned.

"What is going on?!" Tori claimed

Andre was next to come in, moving to stand between Jade and Tori as he slid his arm carefully around Tori's shoulders. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes met with the brown haired boy that was sitting next to Tori. Tori had tensed a bit when Andre wrapped his arm around her, but relaxed and leaned into it, distancing herself from Chad.

"Who are you guys?" Chad questioned, looking at Beck and Andre

"Their boyfriends." Andre told him with a 'what about it?' attitude

"You ladies never said you had boyfriends." the darker haired boy said from where he sat next to Jade and Beck

"You never asked." Tori told him with a shrug before picking up her chopsticks and offering some sushi to Andre

Chad and his friend Alan exchanged looks. They didn't want to give up so easily on the girls, but they were pretty much off limits to either of them with their boyfriends currently sitting right there in front of them. With a sigh, Chad slid off his seat and Alan followed after as the two walked away from the small group.

"This really was, the worst date ever." Jade groaned out, sliding her arms away from Beck's neck

"It wasn't that.. Bad?" Tori said with a raised eyebrow

Even though she had pulled away, Beck still kept his arms around her neck. He was watching her face, watching as she turned to narrow her eyes at Tori before they softened a little. The girls shared a smile, before she turned her gaze to Beck.

"Thanks for uh... Helping out there." she told him though quickly threw a glance over to Andre to thank him as well

"Really, thanks." Tori said with a nod

Andre had started to pull his arm away from Tori's shoulder, but she quickly reached her hand up to take hold of his, keeping it around her shoulders. The two looked at each other, and a soft blush rose on Tori's cheeks before she turned back to her food. Beck smiled watching Andre give a grin as he pulled Tori a little bit closer to himself.

He had been waiting for Jade to tell him to get his arms off her, but it never came. Instead, he was surprised when she had turned a bit and slid her chopsticks back into her food. He let his chin rest on her shoulder, watching her pull the chopsticks up to her mouth but before the food entered her mouth he had moved over and she had ended up sliding the food into his open mouth.

"What are you doing?!" she snapped, glaring at him

He only gave her a grin, and from their close proximity he watched her eyes glance at his lips for a second before they returned to his brown eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but bit it back and rolled her eyes as she went back to get more rice. He wasn't sure if maybe this was them fixing their relationship, but he would take whatever she would offer him for now.

* * *

><p>Like this one a bit better?<p>

So, totally random but I felt like sharing this little story with you guys. Earlier, I was singing 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go' and snapping my fingers along to it. My son was getting such a kick out of it, I ended up somehow cutting my finger with my fingernails while I was snapping, but anything to make him smile. It's just the little things that can cheer up kids, I miss these moments so much.

OH! Also another little story to tell you guys, I recently got a paper back while picking him up from school that said that they're going to start letting the kids use scissors. So I have to let him practice using scissors. All it made me think of was Jade, and if she had kids what would happen if they got a paper back like that. I think Jade would have more fun with that then the kid, but maybe Beck could walk in on the whole place covered in everything cut up?


	33. The Breakfast Bunch

_**The Breakfast Bunch**_

"_Do you know what else I'm craving?"_

His voice sent shivers up her spine as he whispered into her ear, pressing his chest against her back and his hands moved down her sides to rest on her hips. They were watching their friends are Tori tried to show everyone how to shoot an arrow with her feet.

Currently, the only one who seemed close enough was Andre. Robbie was either hitting himself with the arrow or bow and Cat would always shield her face before she even sent the arrow flying. Jade was a little curious though on why Beck wasn't down there helping, she'd assume he would want to do something to bond more with his BFF Tori Vega.

"_And what's that?" _she asked in a hushed tone

"_You." _was his reply before he leaned over to take her earlobe between his teeth

She kept back the moan that wanted to escape. One of his hands slid away from her hip and moved down between her legs to rub at her pussy through her stockings and panties. Her eyes were slowly closing, and she was leaning her head back. She had to keep in mind that Vega and the others were there, and if they saw them Tori would make some stupid remark on what they were doing in public.

Not that she cared much though, it only would show Tori even more that Beck was hers. But she didn't want to scar Cat then she probably already did, and the least she wanted to hear was someone telling her that yet again either Robbie had to go to a doctor or some psychologist because of what her and Beck did in public.

Turning to face him, she pressed her hands against his chest, tilting her face so that her blue eyes met with his brown ones. His mouth twitched into a smile as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. Her hands slid up his chest, circling his neck as she pulled herself a bit more up on her toes to press her lips harder against his.

"I got it!" Cat cried out

Tori, Andre and Robbie's focus was on the red head as she pulled the string of the bow back, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth and her eyebrows furrowed together as she released the arrow and watched it go sailing across the room and hitting the wall. Beck and Jade took this moment to lace their hands together and slip out of the room.

Pulling her onto the couch they had once been sitting on and eating taco's, Beck slid between her legs and cupped her cheeks between his tan hands as he pulled her up to yet again capture her lips in a heated kiss. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting down and causing her mouth to gasp open allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Rolling his tongue around hers, he slid his hands along her legs and up her thighs before taking the bottom of her shirt and sliding it up. Pulling his mouth away from hers he slid her shirt off her body before pressing his mouth to her neck, kissing down to her collarbone and then lower till he was sliding her bra down and releasing her breasts to his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around one nipple, he hooked his fingers under her skirt and slid it slowly down her thighs. Her fingers were running through his hair, gripping onto it as she would let loose moan after moan when he would gently bite down on her nipple.

"_Beck!" _she moaned out

_Shh. he breathed out against her breast as he looked up at her_

Her cheeks flushed, her eyes meeting his until he went back to what he was doing. Pulling her hands away from his hair, she slid them down until she was clawing at the back of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. Clawing at his tan back, she dug her fingernails into his skin when he lightly bit down on her nipple before he slid lower down her body, kissing down until he was kissing above her skirt. A gasp left her when she felt his teeth lightly brush against her skin, his mouth taking the top of her skirt and sliding it down her legs.

She bit at her tongue, trying to keep out from letting out a loud moan - and alerting the other's as she felt his hand move between her legs and press at her core through her panties and stockings. He could feel how wet she was, and moved his hand away to slide her stockings down her legs to join the rest of her clothes on the floor. He slid further down her body, pushing her panties to the side to press his tongue to her clit. Her eyes widened, and her body jerked up at the feel of his tongue down there.

* * *

><p>With their hands intertwined, they walked back into the room to see what their friends were up to now. They had tried their best to fix their hair, though one of her extensions were missing due to him pulling a little to hard on her hair. Most the group had shared a look when Jade and Beck walked in, but Cat seemed to be the only one not fazed by the mystery of Jade and Beck walking off and coming back looking like they had just got out of bed.<p>

Where were you guys? You missed learning how to shoot an arrow with your feet! Cat told them

* * *

><p>So, seeing as we'll get Wanko's Warehouse tomorrow, if I can find anything that stand's out I'll probably make the next chapter after that. If not, probably another post on TheSlap or maybe How Trina Got In?<p> 


	34. Cricket

**A/N: **Okay, so I've got an idea on what part in Wanko's Warehouse I want to focus around in for that chapter in We Are Simply, Bade. But the issue is what I have done right now for it I'm not happy with. So, here's the latest chapter. And hopefully I'll have a better time working on the chapter for Hambone King which is tomorrow boys and girls! Who is excited to see Robbie's hidden talent and what shippers out there to see whoever they ship give some sort of hints? I'm hoping there's going to be some major Cabbie, since obviously the episode sounds like it might have a lot of Robbie moments. Though it might hint to a bit of Rori? Who knows. I myself hope to see some hints of Bade getting back together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cricket<strong>_

_Remember that cricket that kept waking me up? Well, I think he found his way back to my bedroom. That, or his family is seeking revenge._

**Mood: **_Tired_

* * *

><p>With a loud yawn, Beck entered Hollywood Arts. He didn't have to take notice of the faces of his classmates as he walked by to know that he probably looked horrible. He had gained a new friend in his RV, and no it wasn't an actual person. More like a small creature that enjoyed playing loud chirping noises as soon as he would get comfortable in bed and drift to sleep.<p>

Now, your probably asking yourself 'But Beck. Didn't Andre get rid of that cricket as your Secret Santa present?' Well yes, yes he did. But either that cricket had returned from wherever the pet store had sold it, or the crickets family found out about Beck taking it to the pet store and sought out revenge.

He gave another yawn, and found himself just too tired to open his eyes as he blindly found himself walking into someone. Opening his eyes and ready to apologize, he found his brown eyes meeting with very familiar blue ones. They were glaring at him, dark eyebrows furrowed together as the owner placed her hand on her hip. Out of everyone in this school to bump into, he just had to bump into that of his ex girlfriend Jade West.

"Watch where your going!" she snapped

He went to apologize, but she turned away from him to continue slamming books into her scissor covered locker. Glancing over her shoulder, he wondered if he should leave with no apology and go right to his locker. But then again, the walk to his locker just seemed so far away and he found himself leaned against Robbie's locker and resting his head against it, closing his eyes again.

This had caught Jade's attention, as she looked over to him from the corner of her eye. She could now notice the dark circles under his eyes, the way his hair looked like he had just crawled out of bed and how the buttons to his plaid shirt had been sloppily done and she could see the tan skin of his chest peeking out between the holes.

With a sigh, she looked to the recent cup of coffee still in her hand. It was still hot, and the smell of it had been begging for her to just chug it down. But her mind was fighting with her now, and she gave a groan as she slammed her locker shut and turned her full attention to Beck.

Surprisingly, the slam of her locker nor her groan had woken him up as he fell asleep against Robbie's locker. She was sure though that the owner of said locker would be arriving soon, and it would be difficult for him to try and wake up Beck and she highly doubted he had the strength to push Beck the slightest.

"Beck." she called out

No response, just his head to fall a bit more forward and his hair to fall into his face. She rolled her eyes, reaching forward with her free hand to lightly shove his shoulder.

"Beck!" she called a bit louder

Still nothing from him. She could feel eyes move to the pair, and she was certain people were probably questioning if the couple were back together. Sure, that would have been nice to be back with him, but she was too stubborn to crawl back to him and he apparently didn't give two shits to come to her on getting back together.

She gave his shoulder another rough shove, but that only resulted in him falling forward and for her to give out a cry as he slumped against her. Her heels were digging into the floor, and her hand was trying to clutch tight to the coffee in her hand while the other pressed against his chest trying to keep him from knocking her over.

"Beck! Wake up!" she snapped

He finally jolted awake. He turned his head up a bit, and she flushed feeling his breath against her neck as he gave a yawn. His eyes slowly opened, scanning over the necklace that Jade wore that fell in between the space between her breasts. He had to be still sleeping right, he hadn't waken up with himself so close to Jade in months.

He brought a hand up, sliding it to the back of her head while he moved a bit more until he was pressing his lips against her neck. She gasped, and now she could definitely hear the whispers of people passing them by. What was she suppose to do?! Part of her wanted to push him away, to yell at him. But another part of her missed this, missed the feel of his mouth on her skin.

His teeth nipped lightly at the pulse in her neck, and she found herself leaning her head back and trying to keep from giving out a moan. Her grip was starting to loosen on the styrofoam cup and her other hand gripped tighter onto the front of his shirt as he started to trail his lips down the available cleavage from the low cut shirt she wore. Luckily, Cat and Robbie had been walking over when they saw the two. Robbie flushed at the sight in front of them, while Cat gave out a loud squeal that caused Beck to finally pull away.

"Are you guys back together?!" Cat questioned excitedly looking between Beck and Jade

Both of their faces were bright red, and Beck scratched at the back of his head as he tried to find something to tell Cat and Robbie. Jade was chewing on the inside of her cheek, also with no clue what to say about what had just happened. Without a word, she turned, shoved the coffee into Beck's hand and then while adjusting her bag on her shoulder she stormed off. Cat blinked multiple times, before chasing after Jade. Beck and Robbie now looked at each other, before he quickly took a sip of the coffee and also walked off.

"I'm feeling very awkward right now.." Robbie stated, looking at his locker

* * *

><p>Haha, I think my mind took this off totally not where I had been planning with this. I was like 'Oh, maybe Jade asks Beck if he's alright and while he's at like Tori's or something she goes and gets the cricket' and my mind was like 'Nah, we're going to have Beck do something to Jade in front of everyone. That sounds like an awesome idea'<p>

So.. Thank my brain if you like it. Or yell at my brain if you don't. Next chapter should hopefully either be Wanko's Warehouse or Hambone King.


	35. Hambone King

**A/N: **So I still am having a bit of trouble with Wanko's Warehouse, but I found it surprisingly easier for a chapter on Hambone King even though there seemed to be more hints of Jandre. So what did you guys think of Hambone King? I actually liked it more then Wanko's Warehouse and this was one of the few episodes of Victorious where I actually liked Cat. Like, in Wanko's Warehouse she just seemed more annoying. But just her reaction when she was getting a tornado from Gerald's friend I was like 'Awl Cat!' and I just liked her a lot more in this episode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hambone King<strong>_

"Oh darn!" Trina exclaimed as she walked around the back of the couch that was currently occupied by Jade, Andre and Cat "Looks like there's no place for me to sit." she said

Giving out an 'Oh well.' as she walked around the other couch which contained Beck and Robbie, she gave a smile as she plopped herself down onto Beck's lap. He gave out a cry as she adjustred herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Robbie had pulled himself a bit away, almost losing his head when Trina had set herself down on Beck's lap. Jade narrowed her eyes, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she looked to Trina and Beck. She was cursing in her head, words that she wanted to throw at Trina as she shoved the girl off her ex. But she kept herself back, digging her fingernails into her arms.

She turned her gaze away, trying to settle for watching the little boy and girl that were currently hamboning on the TV. But all she could think of was the boy who was sitting a short distance away from him with the older Vega sister on his lap. From where she sat on the other side of Andre, Cat had spoken up about how the little girl on the TV looked like Tori, and Jade had to agree that the girl did kind of look like a younger Tori Vega.

"That little girl is Tori." Tori had told Cat before shaking her head "Seven years ago."

Different comments came from everyone else, though the only thing that came from Jade was 'That's gross.' though when they looked to her and noticed that her eyes weren't on the TV nor Tori, but on Trina and Beck then everyone knew that she wasn't saying that towards little Tori Vega. Pausing the video, Tori licked at her lips as she saw Trina turn from looking at Beck's face to arch an eyebrow as her eyes met with Jade's.

"Have an issue, West?" she questioned, running her hands through Beck's hair

"Just taking in how low you are to take in other people's left overs." Jade told her tilting her head to the side

"You're just jealous that I now have Beck." Trina told her

"Well uh, technically you don't have Beck." Robbie tried to point out, but he only earned in both girls glaring at him for butting in.

"I need some cocoa." Andre stated, quickly pushing himself off the couch and walking off in the direction of the kitchen

With a nervous giggle, Cat looked between Jade and Trina before she quickly followed after Andre for some cocoa. The others waited, watching as Trina and Jade continued to glare at each other. Robbie was ready any minute to dive off the couch if either of the girls lunged at each other, he wasn't up for getting caught in the middle of a cat fight over Beck. Tori had found herself backing up a little, playing with the necklace hanging from her neck as she looked between her sister and her frenemy.

Beck hadn't said anything to stop the girls. Part of him wanted to of course, he didn't want a fight to occure in the middle of the Vega living room, but the other part of him wanted to. He wanted to see that somewhere in that heart of a girl he once loved - He still loves. That she would fight for him, that she would scream, yell, scratch or bite to show Trina that he did not belong to her but to Jade.

"Not only are you jealous of my amazing talent, but now your jealous that I have Beck. We should get this on video." Trina said as she slid her hands down Beck's chest and then over his lap as she searched his pocket's for his phone

That seemed to be the breaking point for Jade. Tori's eyes widened and it almost felt like time had stopped for a moment as in the blink of an eye Jade had pushed herself off the couch, went the short distance and was taking Trina's wrist and yanking her forcefully off Beck's lap. Robbie had quickly thrown himself off the couch, holding the watermelon Beck had brought him close to his chest as he crawled out of the living room and into the kitchen to join Andre and Cat who were watching.

Trina had given out a gasp, and brought her free hand up to her face to protect it. Her blue eyes glaring at her, Jade hadn't made a move at hitting her, though she didn't release the grip that she kept on Trina's wrist. Tori looked to Beck, meeting his gaze as she waited for him to do something before Jade injured her sister. With a sigh, Beck pulled himself off the couch and reached over to release the grip Jade had on Trina. When Jade's hand had been pried away Trina quickly shuffled away from the girl. Jade followed Trina with her eyes, not wanting to look Beck in the eyes and see whatever emotion he was feeling. She had lost her cool over Trina Vega.

"C'mon." he simply said, taking her wrist and tugging her in the direction of the door

Once the two walked out of the front door the room seemed to relax a bit. Shifting uncomfortably where she stood, Tori looked over to the other's. Taking a few steps, she went to turn her video back on so that the other's could watch the young Gerald and Tori as they hamboned. Outside though, Beck was leaning against the door to Tori's house with his arms crossed as he watched his ex girlfriend. She had walked over to the other wall where Tori's mom had kept a few potted plants, and with all the pent up anger she had in her she picked one up and slammed it down on the concrete.

He watched her as she looked down at the broken parts of the pot, he would have to buy a new pot later for Tori's mom. She had bent down over it, her fingers shifting through the dirt that had been inside the pot. Reaching into her boot, he wasn't surprised when she pulled out a pair of scissors and she used it to cut up the plant that had once been in the now broken pot. He walked over to her, kneeling down next to her as he watched her cut the plant up into smaller and smaller pieces.

"What was that inside Jade?" he questioned her

She gave no response, not even bothering to look up and show him that she heard or was listening to what he said as she just took in the sound of her scissors snip as they closed around the stem of the recent flower that she was destroying. She didn't see as how she had to explain herself for what she did inside, it wasn't like it would change anything. Reaching over though, Beck carefully took hold of the blades of the scissors after they had closed around the stem and let a part fall free. If it had been anyone else grabbing her scissors then Jade would have been freaking out, but she knew Beck would never do anything to her scissors.

Taking them from her hand, he set them down on the ground next to them before he took her hands in his. He looked down at her small pale hands held in his much larger tan hands. He wanted to slide his fingers between her own, to pull her to him and tell her that she didn't have to worry about Trina taking him from her. But instead, he settled for bringing one of her hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him, and her blue eyes quickly looked away when his brown eyes looked up to her face.

He didn't have to say anything to calm her down. Just that small action and the raging fire inside her died down.

* * *

><p>Not really how I had expected to go with this chapter, but it's almost 2 AM and I kept distracting myself.<p>

So what were your favorite parts of Hambone King? How many of you wanted Robbie to have his bit of spotlight and to have been Hambone King in the end?


	36. A Christmas Tori

_**A Christmas Tori**_

Christmas, just the sound of the name of the holiday in December made her want to puke. It was one of the many holiday's that Jade West disliked. She hated thinking of a large hairy man in a red suit barging into peoples houses just to dump gifts under a tree, or him enslaving thousands of elves just because he was too lazy to make the toys himself. That he had to have reindeer lug around his fat ass just to go around the world delivering presents to good girls and boys.

Though, what she hated the most of it was how cheery everyone at school was. She had wanted to turn right around and walk back out of the doors to Hollywood Arts when she saw the decorations that lined the halls of the school. The bright lights that blinked, the garlands that hung from the walls. Not to mention the numerous Christmas songs that almost everyone was singing.

What was annoying the most though was how grouchy her boyfriend had been. Ever since a few weeks ago he has been rarely getting any sleep, a pest called a cricket keeping him awake. He either fell asleep on the phone with her, or complained more then she did about their so called friends. Speaking of Beck, she rolled her eyes as she saw him leaning against her locker, his eyes closed as he slept.

"Beck!" she snapped once she approached him

He jumped, pushing himself off her locker and almost falling if it weren't for her free arm reaching out to keep him steady. His eyes settled on her, blinking multiple times before finally focusing on her. With a small smile, he leaned over to try and press a kiss to her cheek, but she quickly backed up a step away from him.

"Ah ah, you fell asleep on me last night, again." she told him "Plus you didn't pick me up to drive to school today." she added

He flushed, moving to the side to allow her into her locker. He felt bad for how he had been reacting with her lately, it wasn't his fault, it was that stupid cricket. Watching her open her locker, he let his head slowly droop a bit as his eyes slowly drifted shut. It was happening again, he was just so tired and he just didn't know what to do with that cricket. Or where it had even hidden itself in his RV.

She sighed when she watched her boyfriend as he started to fall, catching himself quickly, only to start drifting off again. Slamming her locker shut, she watched him bolt awake before she took his arm in her hands and tugged him in the direction of Sikowitz classroom. She was practically pulling dead weight though, Beck slouching as he tried to keep up with her fast steps.

"Jade! Guess what!" Cat shrieked out as soon as she laid eyes on the girl and Beck as they stepped into the doorway

"I don't want to guess-" Jade began

"Mistletoe!" Sikowitz cried out from above them, dangling the object over their heads and shaking it a bit

Cat giggled, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth while Jade glared up at their teacher. Blinking, he pouted out a bit as he looked at his two students.

"Well if it's Jade and Beck never mind, we see enough of you two kissing." he said as he started to climb down the step ladder he had set up

Jade rolled her eyes, about to go walk to her seat, but before she could Beck had enough strength to stop her from escaping. Turning to say something to him, she was stopped though when his hand took hold of her chin and he was pressing his lips against hers. Sikowitz grumbled something from behind them, not even seeing the point in telling them no if they were just going to do it anyway.

With a small smile, Jade looked into Beck's tired brown eyes before pulling him towards their seats. The only reason she could survive not murdering anyone as Christmas got closer was him. He knew how to keep her grounded, and from turning the school into the next scene of a mass murder.

* * *

><p>Woot, nothing like re-watching old episodes to get the writing juices flowing. I was in such a stuck on what episode or Slap post to make next for this, and then I finally thought of something while watching A Christmas Tori.<p>

What are you guys thoughts on what we might expect from Opposite Date tomorrow? In my honest opinion I'm not all that worried, I don't mind Dan making some of his fans happy with some little bits of Bori moments. Some people ship Bori, some ship Bade, some even might ship Sade (Sinjin and Jade.. Maybe it's Jinjin? Haha, that one sounds silly to say)


	37. Opposite Date

_**Opposite Date**_

Who knew that trying to have an 'opposite' date with Tori would end up like this. Leaning back in his seat, he just hoped that the nurse would hurry up with that ointment for his aunt's dog before he just left the dog here. It wasn't these people's issues on who he hung out with, or how his relationship was with Jade and Tori. But they just wouldn't stop!

"So then, you told Jade your hanging out with him tonight?" the man with the strong accent questioned, his eyebrow raised as he looked at Tori and Beck

"Well.. No." Tori replied, looking down as she played with her fingers

A chorus of different answers filled the room. Beck fidgeted a bit in his seat, glancing down to his boots while Tori looked around them to the different responces she got for her answer. She really didn't want to answer that question, but it was either that or ignore it. But if she had ignored it, she would have still gotten the same responce.

"Interesting." the girl sitting next to her mother drawled out

"Okay, you know what!" Tori snapped, turning to look at the girl

"You listen to me!" she started

Before she could get more out, the bell to the door had rung and in stepped Jade and Cat. Just in seeing the two made Tori tense up, waiting for Jade to quickly jump her in being here with Beck - alone. It was clear now to both Beck and Tori as to why Cat had constantly been calling in, asking them where they were. She had told Jade.

"Oh man." Tori groaned out

"Jade.." Beck said, pulling himself to his feet as he looked at his ex girlfriend

"Things are about to get real." the balding man who sat close to them said, pushing himself closer to the shelf behind him

Glancing back to the guy, Beck turned his attention back to Jade while Tori had pulled herself as well from her seat. What were they suppose to say now? She had found them, and she didn't look to happy in finding them here. Cat shifted where she stood next to Jade, trying to feign surprise as she pointed to Beck and Tori.

"Wow, Tori and Beck are here! Who'd a thunk that they'd be.." she paused, meeting Jade's eyes

"I- I mean, what a coinciden-" she paused again, twirling a little where she stood before stepping back "Aw who am I kidding." she gave up

Moving to sit down next to the man with the accent, she tried to distract herself with playing with the end of her dress or leaning over to pet the dog that sat at the man's feet. She hoped Tori and Beck weren't too mad at her, she had really tried to keep it from Jade. She did!

"Wait!" the elder woman sitting nearby called out, scooting to a seat closer to Beck and Tori "So that's Jade?" she questioned

Jade blinked, looking to the woman as she pointed at her. How was it that this stranger knew who Jade was? Had then been talking about her? Laughing it up about how they were together alone and she had to find out through Cat that they were hanging out.

"Jade, I can explain why Beck and I are-" Tori tried to defend herself

"C'mon, how are you going to explain that your out on a date with her ex boyfriend?" the man sitting next to Cat chimed in

"It' not a date!" Beck snapped, holding out his hand to shut the guy up

"They broke up, Tori has every right to go out with Beck." the older woman said with a nod

"Not really going out!" Tori exclaimed holding out her hands

"Hey Beck." the small girl called out

Turning to look at her, Beck raised an eyebrow waiting for what she was going to say. Part of him didn't know what to expect, everyone was butting into their conversation and just making things worse and worse for the small group of friends.

"Which one of them do you think is prettier?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking

Her eyes widening, Tori looked over to the girl while Beck tried to think of a way in avoiding that question. It was hard, when he first met Jade's gaze and then had Tori turn to also look at him. If he said Tori, then he'd be hurting Jade even more then he had already hurt her. But if he said Jade, there was a chance that he could end up hurting Tori and possibly ruining whatever they had right now. But then again, when was it he had to defend himself to a nine year old.

"Would you go check your mom's pulse!" he yelled at her

The girl's smirk shifted, as she turned to look at her mother and lift her hand into her tiny ones. Running a hand through his hair, he watched the two girls that stood before him.

"You have no right to be mad at us, because Beck and I are-"

"I'm not mad." Jade cut off Tori

Confusion swept over the whole group. Tori, Beck and Cat knew Jade, knew that she should be furious with this right now. Why would she have gone through all the trouble just in finding out where they were if she wasn't mad at them? She had a right to be mad.. Right? Tori and Beck were hanging out. Alone!

"Your not... What?" Tori blinked

"I'm not mad." Jade stated again

"Careful it's a trick!" Cat exclaimed, shooting out of her seat

Jade narrowed her eyes over at Cat, she was trying to have a conversation that didn't have her screaming at Tori and Beck and Cat was accusing her of tricking them?! Well.. Alright, she had a right of accusing her of trying to trick them. But it really wasn't.

"It's not a trick." Jade told her "I.." she paused

Cat went to sit herself back down, the whole room not focused on Jade. She found herself running her tounge over her teeth, clenching her hands and looking between Beck and Tori.

"I was mad, but.. Now that I'm here." she motioned around her "What do I have to be mad about?"

Tori raised an eyebrow, and Beck even found himself shifting where he stood as he met Jade's eyes for a second.

"We broke up. We're all friends.. kinda." Jade motioned to Tori "I mean, any of us should be able to hang out with whoever we want."

Giving a small smile, Tori found her eyes meeting with Jade's. She was really sure about this, that she wasn't mad that Tori and Beck were hanging out? For years Jade had hated her even being within an inch of Beck, but here she was now, in the middle of a pet hospital telling them she was alright with it. It was such a relief.

"Still thinking it's a trick." Cat said nervously

Jade sighed, looking over to Cat "It's not."

Moving around Tori, Beck went to stand in front of Jade. Looking at her now, he remembered one of the various things he loved about her. This side, this side that she was showing to them now. This was the side he only got to see in privacy. This was the side that whenever they would get into a small arguement, in the privacy of the RV she would apologize. This was the gentle side that he had fallen so deeply in love with. This was the side that evened out the side that was a jealous gank.

"You're really okay?" he asked her

She gave a nod, a small smile gracing her face "Yeah."

He nodded "That's.. That's pretty cool." he told her

A smile came to his face now, his eyes staring deep into those beautiful pools of blue. Part of him had wanted this 'opposite' date with him and Tori to be an actual date, a way in forgetting about the girl who had been his love for 4 years. But his hand had moved up, cupping her cheek and his thumb brushing against the smooth skin he couldn't help but remember all of the things that made him fall in love with her.

The room was silent, watching as Jade leaned her face into his hand, a light blush coming to her face as she looked into Beck's brown eyes. Tori sat back, looking away from her friends as she looked to Beck's aunt's dog. Cat giggled, also trying to find something to distract herself. The only one still watching them seemed to be the older woman and the little girl.

"Kiss her already!" the little girl exclaimed

The blush on Jade's cheeks grew a darker shade of pink while a blush also came to Beck's tan face. The older woman leaned back, shushing the little girl before she leaned forward and pushed at Beck's leg, trying to push him closer. Stepping closer, Beck leaned down till his lips were inches from Jade's. Her eyes had instantly closed, feeling his breath against her lips.

"I missed you." he told her, before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Well?! Haha, bits of Opposite Date with my own twist ending. I just really was waiting for them to kiss, but then that nurse had to come in and ruin it!<p> 


	38. Wedding Dress

_**Wedding Dress**_

_Tori is soooo pathetic trying to impress Moose. Can anyone come over and help me fit into this wedding dress?_

**Mood:** _Snuggly_

* * *

><p>The first thing that had caught Beck Oliver's attention when he logged onto that day, was his girlfri- ex girlfriends recent status update. His eye widened when he saw wedding dress. He repeated the words over and over in his head, staring at the screen. His whole body had gone stiff, his tan fingers resting on the keys of his keyboard as he just stared.<p>

Wedding dress.

Why was she trying to fit into a wedding dress? She wasn't dating anyone, not that he had known of. And even if she was, it had only been months since they broke up. Had she really rushed this fast to find someone who would be willing enough to marry Jade? Everyone was afraid of Jade. No one would marry Jade? Though in trying to tell himself that he knew it was a lie. He had wanted to marry Jade before. He had discussed it with her before. Discussed getting married, the different places they went over on where they would have the wedding. Him trying to persuade Jade into wanting to have kids with him later in the future.

He sat there, an hour ticking away. An hour and a half ticking away. Finally, he could move his body. He pulled his eyes away, why was he so busy worrying over what Jade was trying to fit into right now when he had other issues. There was Tinkle-aid, the benefit him and the other guys at Hollywood Arts was starting up. And then there was his best friend Moose, who since arriving had been quickly snatched away from Beck.

And that was when he could finally look over the rest of her status.

Tori was trying to impress Moose, Jade was trying to fit into a wedding dress. It all finally fit into place now for him. Of course, how could he have forgotten about it so quickly? The dress he remembered Jade working on so hard to wear for a Halloween they had spent together. It was based off the dress worn in her favorite movie, the same movie that her and Moose had an interest in common.

It was one of the only reasons Beck and Jade got along. He had spent years watching The Scissoring with Moose when he still lived in Canada. And so he had felt right at home when he would curl up next to his ex girlfriend and watch that same movie with her for years. But now it wasn't him who would be watching The Scissoring with her. It would be his best friend.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, closing his laptop as he dialed the familiar number that he knew by heart.

"What do you want Beck?" her voice questioned on the other end

"Can I come over?" he asked her

She didn't reply to him, but he could hear grunting and low cursing coming from her. He could only figure that right now she was trying hard to slip the dress over her curvy hips. He licked his lips, remembering how before it had been so difficult for them to help her into the dress. Though it wasn't because of the issue she was probably having now.

"Why not. I need someone to help me fit into this. Make it fast." she told him before hanging up

He pulled the phone away from his ear, staring down at the screen. Did he seriously just get volunteered into helping her fit into a dress just to impress his friend? Maybe he should take his time, he could maybe take an hour long shower, spend about another hour making sure that his hair was in perfect shape and that when he walked outside his house maybe he could get stopped by some of the Northridge girls that lived nearby. Trying to escape from them could probably take about another hour, maybe 3.

Though instead he found him climbing into his car, leaving his RV and heading in the direction of the West house. Though he was barely paying attention to the road, almost speeding through as he thought of the looks on the girl's faces when his best friend had walked down the Hollywood Art's steps. How just the appearance of him made them quickly change their mind on going to Nozu for sushi just to please him in grabbing a hamburger. He thought the feeling he was feeling right now was just because Moose had caught Tori's attention. But if that was true, then why couldn't he stop seeing Jade's face. The way she quickly shoved Robbie aside just to sit next to him.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the West house, Beck walked up to the front door and hesitated on ringing the doorbell. He decided against it though, knowing how much Jade hated the cheerful tune that came from it and just tapped his knuckles against the door. He could hear her inside, calling for him to open the door and come inside. He tested the doorknob, turning it easily and letting the door swing open. Stepping inside, he caught the scent of lavender. It was Mrs. West's favorite smell, and she usually made sure all of her cleaning supplies smelled like it.<p>

"Hurry up!" Jade snapped from upstairs

How did he bring himself into this mess? Closing the front door, he slipped his boots off before making his way up the stairs leading to the upper level of the West house. He knew exactly where her room was, walking down the hall and stopping at the third door as he opened it and peered inside. This was the only room that didn't smell like lavender, instead he caught different smells. There was coffee, because Jade always had a cup of coffee somewhere with her. He could also smell mint, and there was a hint of something else.

A blush came to his tan cheeks when his brown eyes finally landed on her. She was glaring at him, her dark eyebrows narrowed and the only thing currently covering her body was the dress that she pressed against herself. He didn't know why she was trying to hide her body from him, it wasn't like it wasn't something he had seen many times. Stepping further into the room, he slowly closed the door behind him.

"Can you move any slower?" she questioned him

"Well, this isn't an emergency. Your not bleeding on the floor, so I don't think I had to rush over here." he told her

She snorted and he thought he heard her say 'Even if I was bleeding on the floor you wouldn't rush over here' but he shook it off. He wasn't going to get into an argument with her, he was tired of arguing with her, that was the whole reason they broke up.

"So, why exactly are you planning on wearing that to school?" Beck questioned, nodding to the dress

"No reason." she replied slowly sliding it away from her body

He went to set his backpack next to her bed, watching her walk closer to him. She kept her distance though, but close enough where he could make out every detail of her face. Her blue eyes and the way they either looked lighter or darker in the light. He made out the dark streaks of purple that ran through her hair. Without a word his cheeks flushed redder when she dropped the wedding dress, baring her body. She was only wearing a pair of black panties, but she didn't seem phased at all with him sitting there watching her.

Bending down, she stepped her feet through the hole of the dress and pulled it up until it was halfway over her thighs. Beck couldn't take his eyes off her, watching the way her black fingernails left little white marks over her hips when she pulled the dress higher up. He felt his mouth water, and quickly looked down to his lap before he ended up doing something he would regret. He had to keep repeating in his head that she was his ex girlfriend. That she had walked out on him.

"Beck." she called out his name

"Hm?" he replied, not looking at her

She had the front of the dress up covering her chest, but her issue now was the back. She had fumbled a few times with the zipper, trying to bring it up so that she could fit snugly in the dress. But it just wouldn't budge up, and so this was what she needed him for. She had rolled her eyes though when he wasn't looking at her.

"Be useful and help me." she told him

He shot up where he had been sitting on the edge of her bed, their proximity now closer then it had been in months. She was looking up at him, her breath caught in her throat as she felt the heat that radiated off of him. His eyes were looking into hers, his lips parted open. Swallowing, Jade slowly turned so that her back faced him, and she shivered as she felt his fingertips brush along her back as he reached his hands up and gathered her hair, pushing it over her shoulder.

The zip was low down her back, just resting above the waistband of her panties. His hand slowly trailed down her bare back, his eyes looking over the little marks in her back. The birthmark that rested between her shoulder blades, the thin scar on her lower back from a fight she had gotten into with a girl who had basically stalked Beck back when they were dating. He ran his finger over it, remembering how he had pressed multiple kisses to it that night when he finally pried the two girls apart and brought Jade back to his RV.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and goosebumps raised to her skin at the feel of his finger. There was no hiding it, there was still sexual tension between the two. He had tried forgetting it through the girl's that flocked over him, and Tori Vega who maybe he could strike something up with. She had tried forgetting whenever she would ask Andre to hang out, or when she had set sight on Moose. His hands rested on her hips, lowering his head enough until he brushed his lips over the back of her neck.

"Beck." she breathed out his name

She quickly turned, pressing her hands against his chest and leaning up to roughly press her lips to his. He didn't reject it though, returning the kiss with the same amount of force as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His fingers brushed over her bare back, lightly tugging at the fabric of the dress. Letting the dress drop from her body, they fell back onto the bed, her naked body pressed against his fully clothed body. They should have been leaving for school by now, but school had been quickly forgotten.

The denim jacket he had been wearing had been almost ravagely pulled off his body, and the t-shirt had been pushed up enough to expose his abs as her black fingernails lightly scratched at his tan skin. Her hips were pressing into his, his hands cupping her breasts in his hands as they attacked each other with their mouths. Moans would leave her mouth when he would arch his hips up, feeling his stiff cock through his pants press against the wetness of her panties. He knew her well enough to know that she loved it when he would bite at her bottom lip. Or when he would forcefully pull her panties down her thighs. And so he did just that.

"Beck." she moaned out at the feel of his finger brushing over the fold's of her pussy

His lips trailed down her neck, pulling away only to let her pull his shirt completely off his body. Before he could push a finger into her she was pushing him back on the bed, her fingers trailing down his chest and past his navel. She didn't waste any time in sliding his belt through the belt loops of his jeans and tossing it onto the floor with her dress and his shirt. She bent down, using her teeth to pull the button of his pants free and to slide the zipper down enough to loosen his pants. He groaned feeling her warm breath against the skin over the waistband of his boxers.

"Jade." he whispered her name, running his fingers through her hair

She leaned her head into his hand, slowly sliding his boxers down and letting his cock spring free. Her eyes trailed over it, licking her lips as she lowered her head down until he could feel her breath against the head of his cock. It twitched in anticipation, waiting for the feel of her warm wet mount to take it in. She knew how to tease him to his breaking point though, brushing her bottom lip up and down the length of it. His hands gripped onto her hair, pulling at it as she finally slipped his cock into her mouth.

Ya, this was definitely worth being late for school.

* * *

><p>They had ended up missing two classes when they finally arrived to Hollywood Arts. His tan hand gripping hold of her pale hand. Even though he didn't see the point in it, she still stuck with dressing up in the dress. They weren't even sure anymore what drew attention to them, the fact that they had walked in together, hand in hand. Or that she was wearing a wedding dress covered in blood. They spotted their friends in the hallway, Cat holding roses and Tori in a hockey jersey.<p>

"Jadey look, Moose gave me flowers." Cat exclaimed, shoving the flowers in her best friend's direction

Jade raised her pierced brow at the flowers, but didn't say anything as she just leaned a little closer to Beck. She had dropped his hand, but pressed into his side and allowed his shoulder to drape over her shoulders. Tori raised an eyebrow, but didn't fight about it as she looked to Moose who was currently staring at Jade and Beck.

"Is that?" he questioned, pointing to the dress Jade wore

"Oh yeah. This is a copy of costume that Tawni Walkerblack wore in your favorite movie, The Scissoring." Jade said with a smirk

Even with it obvious that maybe Beck and Jade were back together. Beck, Tori, and Cat still felt jealousy stir up inside as they watched Moose step closer to Jade, his eye's wide as he looked over the detail in the dress that Jade was wearing. Beck could only tighten his grip on Jade, pressing her closer to his side. Cat and Tori though went into plan B as Tori pulled out the hockey tickets she purchased over night and Cat pulled a hamburger out of her backpack.

Moose's attention was quickly drawn away, and Beck reached up to brush his fingers over Jade's jaw, turning her face to look at him. She flashed a smile at him, leaning up to press her lips to his. He felt now that he didn't need to be jealous over the fact both Jade and Moose liked The Scissoring, or that she had originally planned on dressing up in this dress for his best friend. He had been the one to show up at her house to help her, and maybe they could patch things up. Besides, he knew Moose was into Canadian girls.

* * *

><p>So, I'm not sure how I felt about the beginning. I kinda feel like they were a little out of character, though it could have been just me. This one was based off the Slap post that Jade put up, so I'll still be working on a different one for Three Girls and A Moose. Did you guys like it though?<p> 


	39. Halloween

**A/N:** My Halloween got pushed back to friday, so I figured why not write something holiday related. And then Jade posted up this status, which gave me this idea. So happy Halloween to you all who are going out tonight in your cute or scary costumes. Have fun, please make sure to stay in a group whether it be with friends or family, you don't know what could be lurking out there. Don't eat too much candy and just in general have a great holiday.

_**Halloween**_

_It really annoys me that everyone's going to look like me on Halloween. I think I'll wear pink to stand out._

**Mood: **_Annoyed_

* * *

><p>She wasn't all that sure what felt more uncomfortable to her when she walked to the halls of Hollywood Arts on that Halloween morning. Either it was the disgusting light colors that covered her pale skin, or it was the 30 to 40% of people clad in dark and looking almost identical to her. She had expected this to happen, it happened every year since she first started going to school's. At first it was only the few brave people who would put on a dark wig with colored extensions, dressed in whatever black they could find or whatever was the cheapest black they could buy. But soon it went to the bravest ones, the one's who secretly obsessed over her, the one's that openly obsessed over her. And now, due to her and Beck being over, it was the one's trying to catch Beck's attention.<p>

Walking up to her scissor clad locker, she tried not to look to trio of girl's that stood in front of her ex boyfriends locker. She could still see them from the corner of her eye though. She made out one girl with brown locks of hair, light blue and pink extensions running through the hair and wearing a black skirt over fishnets and a long sleeved black shirt. Plain looking, but she automatically knew the girl was trying to be her. The girl's companions were also dressed like her, yet almost different verions.

The one that stood closest to the brunette was wearing a black wig, her blonde peeking out from underneath the black hair and the dark blue extensions. She wore a black dress with a low neck, enough so that if she bent at the right angle then Jade was sure the whole school would be able to tell how big or small the girl's nipples were and what color.

The third girl seemed to have tried her hardest at dressing like Jade. Her arms were crossed, her head turning to glare her green eyes at anyone that stared at her. She was wearing knee high boots, a pair of black tights and a black skirt. Jade couldn't make out the logo on the front of the shirt, but she figured it must be some crappy band that the girl thought Jade would like. The only thing that struck out that wasn't Jade like about her costume was that the girl had left her pink fingernails untouched.

"Bunch of lunatics." she muttered to herself as she started shoving books into her locker

She felt so alien to her skin right now, trying not to glance down to the pink heels that covered her feet. Cat hadn't been unwilling to help her with her costume, throwing different articles of clothing into her arms to try on. Each one looked disgusting on her, but she had finally decided on a pink and orange pleated skirt and a pink tank top. She would have to burn the clothes once she was done wearing them. Then maybe scrub her skin until it was red.

Someone stepped up to her left, and she didn't even bother in looking, figuring it had to be Shapiro stopping at his locker. She was waiting for him to either come up with a brave comment on her decision in clothing, or for Rex to make an attempt at flirting with her. Though neither came, and so slamming her locker shut she turned, though not expecting who it was that stood in front of her.

"You look.." Beck drawled out, his eyes staring her up and down

She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for him to make some comment on it. Instead his eyes arched higher until she was waiting for them to get lost in his hairline, and she then looked him over, noticing that he wasn't wearing a costume currently.

"Do you not celebrate Halloween in Canada?" she asked him

"Oh no, we celebrate Halloween." he told her as he leaned against Robbie's locker

"Where's your costume?" she questioned him, crossing her arms

"Now, should innocent cute girl's in pink be giving me that kind of face?" he smirked

"I'm leaving." she stated, turning and walking away from her locker

He followed after her though, not bothering to stop at his locker. Though that didn't stop the girl's that were waiting to follow after him. All three of them were trying their hardest to sound like Jade. Jade wasn't sure to feel offended by the way the girl's were talking to Beck, trying to act like they were her. Because they sure were doing a stupid job at it.

"Girl's, don't like make me get my scissors!" the brunette said

"Leave my boyfriend alone, poser." the one with the black wig said

The third one simply shot them both glared while she wrapped her arm's around Beck's. Though he quickly pulled it away, and while Jade kept walking he stopped. She wasn't sure what he stopped for, but it wasn't like she should care. They were broken up. Repeating that in her head, she continued her way towards Sikowitz class. When she entered in, she saw Cat in what looked like a fairy costume as she quickly called for Jade to come sit with her. Tori, Andre and Robbie's mouth's all gaped open as they looked at her.

In all honesty, it was a surprise when Jade didn't see Tori dressed like her. She had kind of thought that Tori might have, just to try and poke fun at her. But maybe they were friends, friends enough where that Tori wouldn't dress up like her. Though even so, Jade figured she could still have a little fun in making fun of Tori's costume. Why, she wouldn't be the real Jade West if she didn't.

"Has anyone informed you that Dorothy has been out of date since 1939, Vega?" Jade questioned as she sat down in a seat in the back

"I thought it looked cute!" Tori protested, playing with the handle of the straw basket that sat on her lap, a stuffed dog hanging out of it

"Not on you." Jade told her

Tori gasped, opening her mouth to say something else but Beck had walked in, the trio of Jade clones gone. He went to sit himself down next to Jade, which made everyone in the room watch the two of them. As if waiting for something.

"Who said you could sit there?" Jade questioned him

"I did." he told her with a smirk and a head tilt

"Whatever." she muttered, looking away from him

Throughout Sikowitz class it seemed that Jade nor Beck could really focus. He would watch whenever she would cross her legs, the way the skirt would slip up a bit to show him a bit more of her thigh. How when she would lean back in her seat the tank top seemed to look almost tighter and her breasts would look almost bigger to him. This wasn't right, he shouldn't be ogling up his ex girlfriend like this. She could feel his eyes on her, making her feel more uncomfortable. It wouldn't have, if they were still dating. But this was just making her feel like any minute he might jump at her.

By the time class was over she quickly shot out of her seat, pulling her bag up and over her shoulder and moving around Beck to get to the door. He followed after her, and their friends and Sikowitz found themselves looking at one another, wondering what was going on between Beck and Jade.

She found herself moving to a familiar area, not sure why she was as she closed the door to the janitors closet. She let her bag drop to the floor, kneeling down to retrieve the pair of scissors that she kept inside when she heard the door open and then close and someone was pulling her to her feet. Her blue eyes met with brown ones as she was gently shoved up against the door.

"Beck, what are you doing?" she questioned

Her heart was pounding at their closeness, his hands holding onto her upper arms. Her eyes glanced down at his lips, before focusing again on his eyes. It was true, Beck had no secrets. She could practically read him like a book just with his eyes. And right now, she could tell exactly what it was he was doing. He was fighting with himself, part of him knew that their relationship in some way had to be wrong. But the other part of him missed her, missed being next to her, missed everything that was Jade West.

"Pink is not a good color on you." he finally told her before he bent down enough so that his lips were pressed against hers

Her arm's moved to wound around his neck, pressing her body closer to his as she felt his hands sliding up until one hand was cupping the back of her head and the other cupping her cheek. She missed the way his hair tickled her skin, and how gentle his hands were cupping her face, as if afraid he might break her.

"I don't want to spend Halloween without you." he told her

It reminded her of a Slap post he had put up a few weeks back. How this would have been his first Halloween without her. Was that a sign that he had missed her as much as she missed him.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And again, happy Halloween!<p> 


End file.
